Dimensional Warfare
by Koujo
Summary: Zelda/GW/SM Cross... (rating varies from PG to R) The war is over and the pilots have scattered. But will the arrival of interdimensional guests bring the pilots together or drive them apart? Please R
1. Dimensional Warfare 01: Insanity After P...

Dimensional Warfare : Insanity After Peace  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: Some swearing, but not much.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Duo Maxwell looked up at the moon. "Earth to Duo, earth to Duo," a soft feminine voice called to him from beside him. Duo turned to look at the small, elfin blonde beside him. She was extremely beautiful, small, delicately formed, and voluptuously curved. Her saucer shaped, huge dark green eyes studied his face. He reached out and touched the fair skin on her cheek.  
  
She smiled, sighed and took his hand. Duo smiled just a bit. Not the mocking God of Death grin, but a true smile. She rose up to her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. That moment broke all of Duo's control. He intertwined his fingers in her long braided hair and nibbled lightly on her lips. She opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss.  
  
She gripped at his shoulders, braid and neck as they kissed. Duo lightly rubbed his hands up and down her back. He breathed in her warmth, her energy, and knew that she was doing the same with him.  
  
Needing air, they broke apart. Duo smiled at her and she smiled back. Jennifer Darkfall looked delicate, but there was a toughness and a determination to her that Duo had seen on more than a few occasions. Mainly the Gundam pilots, after all, she was a Gundam pilot herself. Besides, Duo could feel the taunt muscles under her silky flesh every time he held her close. And that was a lot of times.  
  
She smiled at him and asked, "Any word from Heero?"  
  
He took her hand and they began to walk down the path they had took. It was a beautiful night, very romantic. The moon shone on the river beside them like a silver beam, it was cool enough to not need a jacket, but to cause a shiver once and a while to make you want to be close to someone to share their warmth.  
  
And Duo didn't want to break that mood by worrying about Heero. After they had defeated the White Fang Heero left the pilots, and Relena was the only one who had seen him. He had given her a card and a teddy bear. A gesture as Jennifer had said, "Sweet, but Relena doesn't deserve it." He slowly shook his head.  
  
Jennifer looked up at the sky and said, "Well, Trowa's on Earth with Catherine, Quatre's back on the L4 colony taking up his Daddy's work, and Wufei has joined the Preventers with Sally Po." She turned to Duo and pulled on the black fabric of his shirt. She pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching now. Duo tried to concentrate, but it was pretty hard with Jennifer's small, warm, female form pressed up against him.  
  
She went on, "And you opened up a salvage yard with Hilde while I'm going to med. school."  
  
"You'd make a great doctor," Duo told her, remembering when the Darkfall virus had broke loose. She had taken command of the situation and managed to save the entire Sanq Kingdom, even Relena.  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "I like research just fine. I like finding new wonders, fighting new things. Besides, I could sell my findings and be with you."  
  
Duo bent closer to her and whispered, "I like the sound of that." Then they were kissing again, as they were meant to. Duo slowly lowered her willing body to the soft grass under him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him like a lifeline. There wasn't a time long ago where Duo acted as Jennifer's lifeline.  
  
"Duo, don't stop," she panted as he ran kisses down her throat. He lightly licked on her skin, tasting vanilla and the saltiness of her skin. She sighed and moaned as he unbound her hair, letting it fall around them in a golden cloud.  
  
She kissed the side of his face, her breath hot against his already heated skin. Then, something happened.  
  
It was like a scream in his head. He could sense that something was wrong. He jerked his head up and pulled himself from Jennifer's warm body. He asked, "Did you feel that?"  
  
She grinned wickedly and replied, "I should hope so." She tried to pull him down to another kiss, but Duo wasn't exactly willing. He looked up and around, his senses on full alert. She asked, "Duo, what is it?" She sat up as well, looking around.  
  
Duo shook his head. The screaming had stopped, leaving a tingling under his skin. They stood up together. Duo answered, "I'm not sure."  
  
******  
  
Heero Yuy didn't quite know who he was anymore. He wasn't the Perfect Soldier, because the war was over. Quatre had called him "The Heart of Outer Space," but Heero didn't think that that particularly worked well for him either. He had wandered, trying to find out who he was.  
  
All he found out was that he missed Duo, Relena, Jennifer and the other pilots. He felt like he belonged around them. He didn't know why, but they accepted him. Especially Duo. Duo might follow him into hell if Heero had to go there.  
  
He wrapped himself closer into his jean jacket and kept walking. His tennis shoes made no sound on the pavement as he walked. The city's lights lit his wandering path. This was a journey without any destination.  
  
He suddenly felt very lonely. He wanted someone to talk to him. Relena. Her name echoed through his mind and left his lips in a sort of sigh. He knew he felt something for the girl; he just didn't know what he felt for her. He wanted her though. He knew that much though.  
  
He ran his fingers through his thick, dark brown hair as he walked. He saw his reflection in a store window as he passed it. His dark blue eyes looked endlessly lost and confused. His battle with Zechs had only confused him more. Then Zechs dying to save the world hadn't helped him either.  
  
A thought crossed Heero Yuy's mind, What if Zechs wasn't truly dead? I mean, we never found Eypon again or a body. His eyes widened and the pupils shrank as he looked into them. He didn't know what to think right now. He flipped his jacket over his collar and kept walking through the glittering paradise that was the city.  
  
******  
  
"Yes, Harrison, I know. Have Section 3 of mining handle it. Call up Dr. Graves. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help with the problem," Quatre Raberba Winner said as he talked to the head of Public Safety of the Winner Corporation. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his pale hair and continued to reassure Harrison.  
  
"Harrison, I know that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't any one's fault. I'm sure that Duo Maxwell has the part you need." There, I may be getting somewhere, Quatre thought as he looked down at his watch.  
  
Harrison replied, "That ex-Gundam pilot? I heard that he was a death trap waiting to happen."  
  
Quatre rarely got angry. Duo was his friend. He hissed over the phone, "Duo's my friend. I would trust him with my life, and I have. He would never let me down. Just tell him that I sent you."  
  
"He's on Earth, visiting his squeeze, the Darkfall girl," Harrison replied.  
  
Quatre flushed at the vulgar term used for Jennifer. He liked Jennifer Darkfall, her casual manner, her snappy intelligence, her stubborn personality, her fire, her drive. She and Duo were perfect for each other, Quatre knew. He didn't like anyone referring to any of his friends as another friend's squeeze.  
  
He gritted his teeth and reminded Harrison, "She was the girl who stopped the S17 nerve gas from destroying the colonies. She cured the entire Sanq kingdom when it fell sick to the Darkfall virus. It wasn't her fault that her father went insane because his wife was murdered in front of him." That was a situation that Quatre could remember all too well.  
  
He shut those memories out of his mind. Or tried to anyway. The colony blowing up because of him filled his mind. He closed his eyes. Then a nightmare that had entered his dreams for the last few months entered his head. Dorothy Catalonia stabbing him with the fencing foil.  
  
He rubbed at where the scar she left was. It still ached him from time to time. Sally Po had said that the wound was going to take a long time to heal. She had been all to right.  
  
Tearing!  
  
Quatre looked up. He had heard a scream in his head. Someone plainly shouting "Tearing" at him. He felt tiny tingles rushing all over his body as he told Harrison, "I've got to go. Good bye." He hung up the phone and concentrated on the energy around him.  
  
He closed his eyes and groped out with his other four senses. Maybe even a sixth sense, if he believed in such a thing. One of my best friends calls himself the God of Death. Maybe the possibility of a sixth sense isn't that far off, Quatre thought as he looked around.  
  
The feeling eventually faded away. He stood up from his desk and looked around. He frowned as he paced around the room. What could have caused that? Was it because he was over worked, or what? What was happening to him?  
  
******  
  
Trowa executed a perfect back flip and landed soundly on his feet on the horse's back. He jumped off the horse and twisted his slim, tall body in a perfect arch then somersaulted in mid air twice. His hands reached out and grabbed the trapeze.  
  
He swung gracefully back and forth, getting enough momentum to get to Catherine on the other side. His sister waited patiently for him on the other side. His sister. Trowa smiled just a bit, letting his careful mask slip. He had family. That was more than most of the Gundam pilots had.  
  
Heero. Duo. Jennifer. Wufei. Most importantly, Quatre. He missed all of them, especially the small platinum blonde boy with the huge aqua eyes. He was going to make plans soon to get to L4 and pay Quatre a visit.  
  
He caught Catherine's hands and started to swing her with him. He swung her, making her flip to the next trapeze. He let go of the bar and flipped to the ground. Spiraling his body perfectly, feeling the hot air rush around his hair and face as he landed perfectly on the tight rope. Everyone in the audience gasped.  
  
Trowa bowed as he swung down from the rope. It was no problem for him. In fact, his gymnastics training had saved his and the other pilots' life's on several occasions. He looked at the audience and slipped his clown mask off of his face. He looked at them out of his long, golden brown bangs with an expressionless gaze.  
  
My battle is over, why do I not show emotion? Can't I show it? What's wrong with me? He thought. Duo, the idiot, would have been bowing and blowing kisses at all the attractive girls in the audience. Quatre would have smiled and cheerfully waved. Wufei would have given them a proud smile before he walked off. Heero would have watched, just like Trowa.  
  
"Give a hand to Trowa and Catherine!" the Manager shouted.  
  
Catherine walked up to Trowa and lifted his hand above their heads. Catherine whispered, "Smile, wave, they're cheering for you."  
  
"I can't, Cathy, I can't," he whispered back.  
  
"Why not, baby brother?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
Trowa looked at his audience as they shouted at him joyfully. He answered, "I don't know, Cathy, I just don't know."  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "You'd be really cute if you smiled once and a while."  
  
Trowa sadly answered, "I wouldn't know." Then he felt something in his brain. A tear and a young woman's scream. He looked around as energy pulsed around him. He gripped his sister's hand tightly and looked for what could have caused the feeling.  
  
He couldn't find anything.  
  
******  
  
Wufei Chang sat in Nataku's cockpit. The land around him was blanketed in flames. It was once a base for a group of rebels that were still loyal to Romafeller. Wufei had taken them out, easily. The Chinese pilot leaned his head back on his seat and smiled.  
  
"Weak fools," he said to his Gundam, "They actually thought they could beat you, Nataku." A frown marred his golden features and almond-shaped eyes as he looked at the photo he had hidden of his dead wife, Merian. She was beautiful, twin pony tails, large, black, almond-shaped eyes, a proud smile.  
  
She wasn't weak. Not in the least. Wufei missed her sometimes. His clan always married early in life, but he still thought 14 was too young to be a husband. He had loved her, but now he was alone.  
  
Wufei had always been a loner, even among the other Gundam pilots. Maxwell had been Yuy's partner, and Barton and Winner were a unit. He tried working with the other pilots, but it really didn't work out with him. So, he was here on Earth, working for Sally Po.  
  
Dreams of death, Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
Wufei looked around. What the hell was that? The Chinese pilot wondered as he looked around. He felt a strange energy pulse around his body. He looked around some more, seeing nothing that could have done this to him.  
  
He pondered this for a while before he flew back to his home base.  
  
******  
  
Heero wandered some more, his duffel back slung over his shoulders. He wanted a shower really, badly. He shook his dark hair off of his face as he continued to walk. A car pulled up beside him.  
  
Heero looked to see a friendly face of an old woman looking at him. She asked, "Hey, Sonny, where are you going?"  
  
Heero shrugged and answered, "I'm not really sure, ma'am."  
  
She opened the passenger side door. She said, "Well, hop in son. I'll drive you as far as I'm going."  
  
Heero slid gracefully into the car. He said, "Thank you."  
  
She smiled at him, making her look like a favorite grandmother or something. Another comfort that most people had that Heero never had the pleasure of experiencing. She had short, curly, gray hair, wire rimmed glasses that framed blue eyes, and was dressed in a pink jogging suit.  
  
She said, "My name's Nora, what's yours?"  
  
Heero answered, "Heero Yuy."  
  
"Are you related to thee Heero Yuy?" she asked as she began to drive again.  
  
Heero shook his head and answered, "No, ma'am, I'm just named after him."  
  
"Nora, call me Nora," she corrected.  
  
Heero smiled despite himself and said, "Call me Heero then."  
  
"What else did you think I would call you?" Nora asked him as they drove.  
  
Heero only smirked at her as they drove. They had driven for at least an hour. Long enough for Nora to tell Heero that he was a, "Handsome, polite but quiet boy," and to find out all about Nora's personal life and that she had a granddaughter Heero's age if he was interested.  
  
Heero had told her, "I sort of have someone in my life right now."  
  
Nora smiled and said, "Well, that's good. Why are you wandering like this?"  
  
Heero shrugged and said, "I have to find things out."  
  
Nora nodded and replied, "I understand. I hope you get everything figured out Heero."  
  
Heero nodded and said, "Thanks for the ride." She pulled over and let him out into a big field, where Heero had earlier told her to drop him off. Heero lifted his hand as he walked down the grassy knoll.  
  
He saw a big oak tree standing in the middle of the field. He automatically walked to it. A few minutes later he was up in the tree, surveying his surroundings. There was another town near by and Heero was deciding if he wanted to go there tonight or not.  
  
Sailor Planet Power!  
  
Heero blinked and looked around. Energy pulsed through his young body as he sat in the tree. He gripped at the branches and knew that he was alone, but he wanted to know where that energy and those voices came from.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer Darkfall looked into Duo's bright blue eyes. They looked violet in this light, like they had been known to do on occasion. The self- proclaimed God of Death looked at her. One moment they were down on the grass together, and she was pleading for him not to stop, never to stop because it felt so good and right. Then he had looked up because he felt something that wasn't her.  
  
She shivered slightly and Duo wrapped his arms around her. His warm body felt good against hers. She sighed and laid her head on his broad shoulder. He asked, "So you didn't feel it?"  
  
She shook her head and replied, "No, I didn't feel a scream in my head or anything." She toyed with the chestnut brown braid of his hair, feeling the silky texture slip between her fingers.  
  
Duo said, "That was really weird."  
  
Moon Scepter Healing Activation!  
  
Jennifer jolted in Duo's arms. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I felt it too."  
  
Duo started to walk, keeping Jennifer close to him. He said, "Maybe we should ask all the other Gundam pilots if they felt it too."  
  
Jennifer nodded and replied, "Good idea."  
  
******  
  
Heero Yuy got to a vidphone. The first person he contacted was Duo Maxwell. Hilde answered the vidphone. She smiled as she looked at Heero. She said, "Duo will be very happy when he founds out that you called, but upset because he wasn't here to talk to you."  
  
"Where is he?" he asked Hilde.  
  
Hilde smiled and answered, "On Earth getting some spare parts and visiting Jennifer. I think that she may start living here soon."  
  
"Do you have any way that I can reach him?" Heero asked shortly.  
  
Hilde nodded, worry masking her delicate features. She answered, "Sure Heero." She gave him a number.  
  
Heero nodded, grunted and said, "Thanks." Then he closed out of the comlink. He called the number. Jennifer Darkfall's large, dark green eyes came over the screen.  
  
She asked, "Heero, did you by any chance hear a scream in your head?"  
  
Heero nodded and said, "Unha, that's why I'm calling."  
  
"Duo and I heard it too. So did Quatre and Trowa. We haven't found Wufei yet," Jennifer informed him.  
  
"Where is Duo right now?" Heero asked her.  
  
Duo's girlfriend and fellow Gundam pilot shrugged. She answered, "Trying to call Wufei."  
  
"We need to get together, find out what's causing this," Heero informed her.  
  
"Do you have a place picked out?" she asked him, playing with her braid.  
  
Heero nodded and grunted, "Unha, Quatre's corporation. He'll let us in."  
  
"Okay, that's good. Are we are just gonna burst into Winner Corps?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Heero nodded and answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, okay, I'll tell Duo right away," she told him.  
  
"Thanks," he told her as he closed off the communications.  
  
******  
  
Quatre watched in surprise as Duo, Jennifer, Heero, and Trowa walked into the office building. He hit the comlink and said, "Show them up here." Within a few moments, they were all in the room.  
  
Heero said, "We've got business to discuss."  
  
Jennifer added, "Those freaky voices."  
  
Duo said, "I wanna know what's causing them."  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "Lets begin." 


	2. Dimensional Warfare 02: Change Of Pace

Dimensional Warfare : Change of Pace  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Link when peace returns to Hyrule, we'll have to say good-bye," Princess Zelda of Hyrule watched the blue eyes of the Hero Of Time. Her dusty brown hair, all one length, reached her mid-section. A tiara of gold sat on her forehead, a single ruby set in the center of the tiara. Her elfish ears carried earrings in the shape of the legendary triforce. Blue crystal eyes complimented her lovely, angelic face.  
  
"I understand Zelda," the Hero Of Time met the watchful eyes of the only Hylian Princess. His blonde hair was neatly tucked into his forest green cap. The cap was cone shaped and the tip of the cap reached passed his shoulders. A Hylian Shield was secure on his back and a sword lay sheathed next to his back, underneath the shield. The man's tunic ended at his thighs and under the forest green tunic he wore a white body suit, skin tight.  
  
"Link, give me the Ocarina of Time," Zelda's eyes saddened as Link handed her her ocarina. She lifted the magical instrument to her lips and played...  
  
  
  
"LINK! LINK!! LINK!!! Wake up!"a small voice yelled at the sleeping form. The little being flew around its partner and master.  
  
"Ohhh... Navi?" Link opened his blue eyes to see the fairy. Navi looked like a ball of blue light with two sets of wings like a butterfly. But unlike a butterfly; everywhere THIS butterfly went so did sprinkles of magic. Link had never seen if an organic body rested inside the ball of blue light, but he was curious.  
  
"Link, Malon is calling you. She seems pretty mad," Navi hovered over the man.  
  
Link shook his head and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he was having, it wasn't really a dream it was real. It really happened, just a long time ago. Zelda had played the Ocarina of Time. She had sent him back in time 7 years so he could regain his lost childhood. And she had said good-bye. Malon waited for Link like every morning to get out of bed, but Link didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to go back to the dream, go back to Zelda. He didn't love Zelda, he loved Malon, but he did love being in Zelda's company. He wished like hell Zelda hadn't sent him back in time, but was also grateful she granted him one favor; to send Malon back with him. He and Malon had become close somewhere during all his travels. "Navi, how old am I now?" Link's eyes remained closed as he asked the little fairy his question.  
  
"What do you mean, Link?" Link only looked at the fairy. Navi sighed, it surprised the Hero Of Time that she could sigh. "Link, you are as old today as you were yesterday. And tomorrow you will be as old then as you are now. Don't worry Link I'll tell you when you move up in years."  
  
Link thought that Navi would be smiling right now, if she could. "Ya, I know. But Navi, please..."  
  
"Fine! You are 16. Do you want the rest of your daily questions answered now too?" Link nodded yes. "Okay, you know it's kinda scary the way I've memorized these questions. Anyway, you have 2 years to go till you are 18 again. Once you reach 18, you will again go to Hyrule Castle. There you and Princess Zelda will venture to the Sacred Realm where you will see the 6 sages. Upon meeting the 6 sages, you will be again given the Master Sword and the title of Hero Of Time. Okay are you happy now? You'd think after 5 years you wouldn't want to go back to being the Hero Of Time. Remember the last time you were him?"  
  
"Course I do Navi, I defeated Ganon. It wasn't that hard. I could do that again ...." Link found himself stopped by the entrance of a young woman. Reddish hair reached her mid-section and her blue eyes found her target.  
  
"Link, Navi! I'm not going to call you again! Breakfast!" she stormed out of the bedroom, a fury of red hair following close behind her.  
  
Link had finished his breakfast and was now ready for a ride. He stepped out of the house and into a hallway. In front of him were the stables, behind him sat the house, to the right was the way out of Lon Lon Ranch, and to his left was the pasture. He looked up at the sun and knew the time, 11:48 am. He closed his eyes and an image of Zelda was there, he really needed a ride. He started towards the pasture when a light, delicate hand stopped him. "Link, are you okay today?" A soft voice asked.  
  
"Ya, fine," Link responded as he turned to face Malon. Malon gave Link a 'tell me the truth, or your sleeping with Epona tonight' look. Link let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, since you put it like that. I am just a little preoccupied with the idea of going back to the Sacred Realm, that's all." Link tried like hell to give Malon a smile, but a smile wouldn't come.  
  
"Scared?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Something, like that," Link looked away from her. Her image shamed him, for here she was an angel wanting nothing more then to be with him and he was thinking of another woman.  
  
Malon closed her eyes, Why doesn't he tell me what's wrong. He knows something, he has to know something bad is going to happen. Is that it? Is he afraid to go back to fighting again? Oh, Link talk to me. Please. "Link, is evil coming back to Hyrule?" Malon left her eyes closed, she feared the look Link would give her as an answer to that question. But no words came from the elfin man, instead warm lips were pressed to hers. Malon kissed Link in return.  
  
Link encased the beauty, I love you, Malon. And if evil does return to Hyrule, I will die protecting you. A phrase came to Link's mind as he thought of evil returning to Hyrule, 'Willst thou fight.... or die trying?' He couldn't remember whom had spoken those words, but he remembered them. He knew he would never forget them either. Those simple words would be with him forever.  
  
The couple separated and Link looked deeply into Malon's eyes. Her blue gaze was breath-taking. He loved her, he truly did. But why did another haunt his dreams when he loved Malon? "Link, take Epona and go home. I'm sure the Kokiri would love to see you again. Besides you spend too much time here," Malon smiled to the elfin boy.  
  
Link only shook his head yes and turned to find Epona, his horse. Epona was a massive creature with red skin and a white mane and tail. White socks laced up the horse's legs and black stockings went farther up then the white. The black coloring ceased at the knees while the white ended in the center of the calf. At the base of the tail the color was black, but the end of the tail was white. A blaze pattern striped down Epona's head. (Sorry if the technical horse language is confusing) Link pulled out his ocarina and played a song titled, Epona's Song. The mighty horse galloped to Link, stopping just in time so as to not run him over.  
  
Link lifted himself up and on to the horse and said, "Malon... I'll be back by dark. Epona to Kokiri Forest!" With the words spoken Epona ran like the wind in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Good-bye, Link," Malon whispered to the already gone elf.  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Princess Zelda's Chambers  
  
Soon Link. Soon we will meet again. Only this time, Ganon will not be so easy to defeat. The Sages are older, the Hero is younger, and I am less powerful. I only hope that Link has been keeping in shape and is ready for Ganon's return. Please, Father, please aid us in the destruction of the Evil King. His powers have grown and he is attempting to escape the Evil Realm. We need help. Zelda looked out one of her chamber windows. Her beauty had not faded in the last 5 years, only heightened. She walked ever so gracefully to her balcony, she swung the french doors open and stepped out into the morning air.  
  
Zelda could feel the evil already beginning to leak into Hyrule. Link, if you are still the Hero Of Time you will feel the evil. Please Link, please still be strong. Hyrule depends on you.  
  
Kokiri Forest Entrance  
  
Link dismounted Epona. He looked at the entrance to his childhood home, a log just taller then he laid on its side. Its center dark and its path true. Link left Epona and entered the forest. A bridge lay just beyond that first log, he walked across the bridge and through the next log.  
  
People walked around, but these people were all children. The Kokiri never aged past the age of 11. They are forever young. Link stepped forward, a Kokiri saw the tall man dressed as one of them and shouted at the top of his lungs, "LINK'S BACK!!! LINK'S HERE!!! COME ON IT'S LINK!!!" The little Kokiri ran to Link and jumped on him. Link fell to the ground with the little Kokiri on his chest.  
  
Link smiled and this smile was genuine. Link laughed and played with the Kokiri, soon every Kokiri in the forest was playing with Link. They rolled on the grass and climbed trees. Only one Kokiri kept his distance from the tall Hylian. Once Link had been given a chance to breath, he noticed the absent Kokiri, "Where's Mido?"  
  
One of the Kokiri pointed to Mido's house. Link stood and walked to the house, leaving his small friends.  
  
"Get out Link, you're not welcome here!" A voice warned the Hylian.  
  
"Mido, come on. I thought we were friends now?" Link entered the Kokiri's house.  
  
"NO!!! You made Saria leave, it's your fault she's gone!" Mido yelled.  
  
Link sighed, "Mido, Saria is a Sage. She was going to become a Sage even if I didn't awaken her. It's part of who she is."  
  
Mido said nothing, he turned away from the Savior of Hyrule. Link took that as a sign to go. Link left the house and left the forest. The Kokiri practically begged for Link to stay and play, but he left. One of the Kokiri knew why Link left, she stormed to Mido's house and let herself in, "MIDO! Link just left..."  
  
"GOOD!" Mido screamed at the Kokiri.  
  
"He just wants to belong here, Mido. Link thinks he doesn't belong anywhere, he just wants you to be his friend and accept him," then with her words spoken, she left.  
  
Link left the forest the same way he entered, the sun was still high in the sky, 4:56 pm. Mido. Link mounted his steed and walked Epona back to the ranch.  
  
Sacred Realm  
  
Chamber of Sages  
  
"It is time to bring the Hero Of Time to this chamber."  
  
"But Link, is still young."  
  
"Yes, I know Saria. But you forget he started this 12 years ago, at the age of 11. He is 16 and is ready."  
  
"He can do anything. He is a Hylian."  
  
"Right, Impa. That boy is sheer power. He'll be glad to be back on the fighting side."  
  
"Link, is a sweet man. He shouldn't have to fight anymore. Let him be."  
  
"You forget Nabooru, that he is the legendary Hero Of Time. It's his destiny."  
  
"My brother rises to the challenge. He will be insulted if you leave him out of this."  
  
"Darunia's right. I should know I was after all..."  
  
"Engaged to him, we know Ruto. You've told us that WAY too many times."  
  
"Then we are agreed? Saria, Nabooru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Princess Zelda's Chambers  
  
A form appeared out of nowhere and began to materialize in Zelda's quarters. The form was encased in a blue light and soon that light died. A woman stood there, a fish woman. She was Princess Ruto of the Zoras. She looked human except her toes were webbed, her skin was blue, she had a head like a Hammer Head shark, fins on her arms, and fins on her thighs. Plus gills. She was beautiful, for a fish woman. Ruto looked around the room, her purple eyes wanted to see the figure of Zelda amongst the room's decorations. They didn't.  
  
Great. I come all the way from the Sacred Realm to see Princess Zelda and she's not here. Just perfect! Ruto walked around, patently waiting for the Hylian princess.  
  
Hyrule Field  
  
Near Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link and Epona worked their way to the ranch. Link was again thinking of the dream when something hit him. It wasn't anything physical, it was a mental hit. Link halted Epona and dismounted. He closed his blue eyes and concentrated. Ganon. I have to go to the Castle! Link looked at the horse, "Epona, go to Malon tell her I'm at Hyrule Castle. Bring her to me! GO!" The horse ran away in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. Link went the opposite direction, to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Just outside of the Market Place  
  
Hyrule Market  
  
Link ran to the castle. He checked the sun, 5:29. Zelda, I'm coming. I feel the evil, don't you? Link ran as fast as he could into the castle's interior. The Market was full of life. The people were buying goods, children were playing with Cuccos (Chickens), dogs ran about, and a young couple danced. Link ran past all these people. One person had yelled ,"IT'S THE HERO OF TIME, LINK! SAGES SAVE US!" Link understood the cry of the person, he was scared. If one saw Link then that meant Hyrule was in danger... again.  
  
Link ran to the castle gate, "I must see Zelda."  
  
A guard looked Link over, "I'm sorry our Princess is far to busy for the likes of a mutated Kokiri."  
  
Link glared at the guard, never in all his years had he been so insulted. Well, except for Mido and this guard. Link realized this was the same guard from when he first came to Hyrule Castle about 12 years ago. "I am Link, send word to Princess Zelda, that Link is here."  
  
The guard said nothing. Link now seeing that the guard would not help him, turned away from the gate. He walked to a vine that grew on a cliff wall, he climbed the vine. He then stood about 25 feet above the guard and level with the top of the gate. He had used this vine 12 years ago to gain access to the castle. He made is way through the front lawns and past the next set of guards. He jumped into the moat and swam to a door on the castle's side wall.  
  
The door led to the courtyard. I only hope Zelda is in the Courtyard. If not, I'll have to actually break into the Castle. That could be dangerous. Link tested the handle of the door, locked. He lifted his blue eyes and examined the side of the Castle. He grinned when he saw an open window.  
  
Link lifted himself up on to the window's balcony. He knew this room, Zelda's Quarters. He had never been in it, but he knew it was her room. I hope she's here. Otherwise I'm going to have some real problems. Link entered the room.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Malon stood in the center of the pasture watching her horses. The many horses on Lon Lon Ranch galloped, neighed, reared, and ran about the pasture area. A blaze of red streaked across the ranch's land and came to an abrupt stop at Malon's feet. "Epona, what are you doing here? Where's Link? Oh Sages, is he hurt? Take me to him, Epona!" Malon mounted the mighty animal and again Epona ran at full speed across Hyrule Field.  
  
Malon raced the horse inside the castle walls, guards yelled at her and chased her. Epona and Malon made their way through the Market and up to the Castle's front gate. Malon called down to the guard, "Excuse me sir, please allow me passage."  
  
"Horses are not allowed inside the Castle walls! Take that thing OUT of the Market and walls! IT belongs in the field!" the guard retorted back.  
  
Malon's gentle features twisted, "You will open this gate, sir!"  
  
The guard only grunted.  
  
Fine have it your way! Malon kicked Epona's sides, Epona being startled by the action, reared. The guard not wanting to be killed by the massive hoofs, opened the gate for Malon. "Thank you kind sir," Malon smiled, and entered the castle's front lawns. The draw bridge was down and Malon rode her horse right into the castle itself.  
  
Zelda's Chambers  
  
Link looked around for the silhouette of the Princess. Instead a voice called to him, "Link? Is that you?"  
  
Link found the source of the words, a fish woman. "Ruto? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Princess Zelda, of course. And you?" Ruto's soft, loving voice reminded Link just how much he missed being the Hero Of Time.  
  
"The same, Ruto. How have you been? I've missed you and the others."  
  
"We've missed you too Link, as for me I'm doing just..." Ruto was silenced by the entrance of two persons. One was definitely Princess Zelda, the other Ruto did not know.  
  
"RUTO!?! LINK?!?" Zelda exclaimed. He is still the Hero Of Time. Oh, he will save us from Ganon. I know he will.  
  
"Zelda, I came..." Link caught sight of the other person with Zelda, "Malon?"  
  
"Link, oh Link, you're okay!" Malon pushed passed the Hylian princess and threw her arms around the blonde elf. Kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"Who is she?" Ruto asked Zelda.  
  
"That's Malon, Link's romantic other," Zelda smiled at the face Princess Ruto made at the mentioning of 'romantic other.'  
  
"Link!" Ruto barked.  
  
Ruto's voice startled Link, he jumped at her fierce voice. The voice that only moments ago was soft and calm. Link untangled himself from Malon's grasp, to look at Ruto. Link gave Ruto a 'what is it, what did I do' look. Ruto only glared at Link and the pretty red head that held on to him.  
  
"Link, next time tell Malon not to ride Epona into my castle." Link looked down at Malon, she only blushed. "I had to assure the guards that she was a friend of the Hero Of Time, and that took too much work," Zelda smiled at the sight of the Hero Of Time near her again.  
  
Link noticed that smile and was suddenly thinking back to the dream...  
  
"Link, give me the Ocarina of Time," Zelda's eyes saddened as Link handed her her ocarina. She lifted the magical instrument to her lips and played...  
  
... Link never noticed the sadness in her eyes before, but now he saw it. He also saw the joy in her eyes now that he was back. "Your highness, I feel something evil is back in Hyrule. Do you feel it?" Link tried to look unfazed by this new discovery.  
  
"Please, Link. We have been friends for a long time there is no need for such formalities. And yes, I feel it. Are you ready to visit the Sages?"  
  
"Sages? No way, he's not going anywhere without me!" Malon gave Zelda a 'I know you want him, but you have to go through me first babe' look and Link a 'please don't leave me here without you' look.  
  
"I can protect her, Zelda," Link looked to Malon giving her a 'I'll do what I can' look.  
  
"Fine with me, but Malon you'll need to stay out of Link's way," Zelda warned. Great now I won't get Link alone. I wish Link would tell her to stay. Please Sages, make Malon stay.  
  
"Good, Epona comes too."  
  
"What!" Ruto almost yelled. Everyone looked at Malon.  
  
"Well, it's only fair. Link get's Navi, I should get Epona," Malon looked to Link for support, then whined to him, "Pleeaase Liinkk."  
  
Link nodded okay. The two princesses lead the hero and his 'romantic other' out of the room and down the hall. They left the castle and walked to the Temple Of Time.  
  
Temple Of Time  
  
Link stood looking at a magical blade known as the Master Sword. His sword. The Hero Of Time's sword. Ruto stood on a circle pattern on the floor that resembled water, Zelda stood on the pattern that represented light, Malon stood on the pattern that represented fire, and Epona stood on the symbols of forest and spirit. Link lifted the Master Sword from the stone pedestal, instantly blue light encased the group and soon they all stood in a chamber with water spilling over the sides of a platform. The symbols they all stood on were the only land, if they left the symbol they'd fall into the depths of the Sacred Realm.  
  
The six Sages were waiting for them, however, they were a tad surprised to see a horse and a Hylian Ranch Maid with them. "Link, what are they doing here?" Rauru asked. He was an elderly man. White hair and blue eyes. He was the Sage of Light.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Rauru," Zelda commanded.  
  
"Link!" a little green female sage called to her friend. It was Saria, her green hair was short and held back by a green headband. Blue eyes commented her all green appearance. She had on green knee high boots, a green turtle neck with a green shorts-jumper over that. And lastly a green belt. She too had elf ears like Link, Zelda, and Malon. She was the Sage of Forest.  
  
"Saria, hi!" Link called back. He had missed the little Kokiri girl. Link wanted to go and hug her, but knew he couldn't so he gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey, Blood Brother," Darunia a Goron, greeted. Darunia was a VERY muscular creature. He was human looking, but his people ate rocks. His eyes were the color of fire, he was the Sage of Fire.  
  
Before Link could reply, another sage spoke to him, "Hey little thief." Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, smiled to the Hero Of Time. Nabooru was a Gerudo Thief. She had long red hair in a ponytail. Her ears were rounded and she wore pink baggy pants.  
  
Again before Link could answer another sage spoke, "Taking care of Zelda I see." Impa, Sage of Shadow, was a Shiekan. She had short white hair in a ponytail and was Princess Zelda's guardian when she was a child. Impa winked at the Sage of Water, Ruto. Ruto laughed in return.  
  
"It is so good to see you all again," Link smiled and was feeling better. More at peace. A sudden blow was inflicted towards him, he looked to see an unhappy Malon. "Oh, right. Everyone this is Malon," Link introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Malon curtsied.  
  
Laughter found its way around the chamber. Malon feeling like the person was laughing at her became defensive, "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking if you're Link's romantic other, that Ruto must be..." the Sage of Spirit broke down into laughter. Ruto was ready to attack her fellow sage, Link was looking worried, and Nabooru was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Why would Ruto mind if Link was my romantic other?" Malon sweetly asked the sage.  
  
"Only that Ruto and Link... muff muff," a hand quickly went over Nabooru's mouth, stopping her from continuing. The hand belonged to Darunia, Sage of Fire.  
  
"Ruto and Link what?" Malon was very curious.  
  
"Nothing Malon," Link tried to get Malon to not pay attention to the words from Nabooru.  
  
"NOTHING! I WAS NOTHING TO YOU, LINK!!!" Ruto started crying.  
  
"No, Ruto," Link looked around for help. Saria went to Ruto to try and comfort her, while Nabooru wiggled free of Darunia.  
  
"Link was engaged to RUTO!!" Nabooru finally shouted.  
  
"Engaged?" questioned Malon.  
  
"Malon, I can explain..." Link tried to say something, anything to get that look of hurt off of Malon's sweet face.  
  
"Not now, Link. Please Ruto contain yourself, Nabooru... nevermind. We have more important things to discuss then Link's past. Ganon is returning Link, we need you to become the Hero Of Time once more," Rauru ceased the fighting, crying, and laughing.  
  
No, if Link goes back to fighting he'll have to leave. Oh Link, please decline. I don't care what happened with Ruto, I just.... I just... "Link," Malon only said but one word.  
  
Link looked at the pretty red head then back at the sages, "What do I need to do?"  
  
Huah... Nooooo!!! Link, no. Please. Link you can't. You're suppose to live with me at the ranch. A tear fell down Malon's pale cheek.  
  
"Well Link, the moment you regained the Master Sword you became the Hero Of Time again. All we need to do now is reseal Ganon in the Evil Realm," Zelda informed. This is wonderful, Link is fighting for me again. And Malon is out of the picture. Zelda smiled to herself.  
  
"Youuu... won't be... able toooo...." a voice filled the Chamber Of Sages. It was deep and dark. Pure evil.  
  
"Ganon," Zelda confirmed. Link unsheathed his sword, preparing for a fight. The seal the group was standing on disappeared with a bright light, momentarily blinding the hero, ranch girl, horse, fairy, and seven sages. Ganon floated to the top of the seal. His hair red as blood, his eyes crimson. He was evil in its truest form. Ganon wielded much power. He raised his hands and a ball of yellow energy crackled in between his hands. He threw it at Link, Link used his sword to relay the ball to Ganon. The ball hit Ganon.  
  
"Ohhh!!!" Ganon grunted. Link couldn't do this alone, he pulled out his bow and tossed it to Malon. Malon stared at the bow, Link then gave her the Light Arrows. Malon knew what to do. She made the arrow taunt in the bow and aimed it at Ganon. With Ganon still down, she released the arrow.  
  
Ganon was encased in yellow light; the light arrow's magic was trying to purify him. "NOW SAGES!!!" Link screamed at the silent sages.  
  
"Right," Zelda lifted her arms, a pink light formed between her hands. The other sages did this as well; Ruto's light was blue, Nabooru's was orange, Darunia's red, Saria's green, Rauru's yellow, and Impa's light was purple. Once all of the sages had their powers collected they released it.  
  
Link fought with the Evil King, the Sage's power opened the seal and a whirlpool opened. Ganon was again sucked into the Evil Realm.  
  
Malon was curious as to how the Light Arrows worked, she pulled another arrow taut and released it. The arrow struck the now sealed realm's door.  
  
"NOOO!!!" 


	3. Dimensional Warfare 03: Beryl The Bad

Dimensional Warfare : Beryl The Bad  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"So, we find out where the voices came from and see what the crap's going on," Duo surmised as he looked at his fellow Gundam pilots and his girlfriend.  
  
Jennifer, her super brain always in motion, "It was almost like a battle was going on."  
  
Trowa slowly nodded and Quatre added, "Yeah, that's what it felt like to me."  
  
Heero rose up gracefully and said, "Well, lets try to find it."  
  
Somewhere in another Dimension.  
  
Serena was nervous. She looked at the sparkling diamond ring on her finger and up at the large apartment building before her. She twisted her engagement ring on her finger. So much had happened that her head was still in a whirl.  
  
She knew that she wanted to marry Darien, but wasn't sure that now was the right time. She rolled up her sleeves of her sailor school uniform and said to herself, "Okay, Serena, don't chicken out now. Just march right up there and talk to him."  
  
The tiny blonde straitened to her full, meager height and walked into the crystalline building. She trudged up the long flight of stairs, deciding against the elevator, strait up to Darien's apartment. She slipped out of her sneakers and into the slippers that Darien had always kindly provided her whenever she visited him.  
  
She pounded on the door and shouted, "Hey Darien, it's me, Serena!"  
  
Darien opened the door, and her breath caught, as it always did when she saw him. By the Moon, he was beautiful, she thought as she looked into his deep, royal blue eyes. His inky black hair fell softly over his pale, angular features. He smiled at her, naturally lopsided.  
  
He was almost a foot taller than she was, but she didn't mind. He didn't seem imposing, in fact, she appreciated his strong arms and broad shoulders.  
  
He said, "Hey Serena, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," she answered nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, his tone filled with concern.  
  
She laughed nervously. Nervous, she was really nervous. Then, her communicator started to beep. She dug it out of her jeans' pockets and turned it on to see Sailor Uranus' face.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we need you quick . . . ." Then she screamed as she jumped back from a fierce attack.  
  
Serena looked at Darien. They thought all of their enemies had been defeated, they guessed that they were wrong. Taking her hand, Darien ran out of the apartment.  
  
******  
  
"The hell," Jennifer grumbled as Heero pulled up to the Sanq kingdom. She looked at Duo with her large, dark green eyes and asked, "What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
Duo answered, "To see if Relena heard what we did."  
  
"Damn," the tiny blonde grumbled as she crossed her arms and sank back into her seat. Duo didn't think bringing Jennifer was the best idea, but Jennifer had insisted on going with them. Duo didn't have a problem with that, and he wanted to see that she would be safe.  
  
But it didn't take a genius to know that Jennifer and Relena didn't get along. Heero knew this as well and had been a witness to one of Jennifer's and Relena's cat fights before. They were really impressive because Jennifer fought nasty while Relena tried to maintain her princess image.  
  
Duo took her hand and kissed her wrist. Maybe lust would get her mind off of Relena. She just glared at him. Maybe not. He gently let her hand go and looked out of the window. The Sanq Kingdom was nice and all that, but Duo really didn't feel comfortable here.  
  
Heero pulled into the driveway of the palace grounds and said, "We're here."  
  
Duo looked at Heero's expressionless features as they climbed out of the car. His face seemed like he didn't care, but his eyes were all lit up, like a normal kid's on Christmas morning. Relena stepped into view and her whole face lit up when she saw Heero.  
  
"If she clings, I'm going to throw up," Jennifer whispered to Duo as she took his hand.  
  
Duo wasn't sure that hand holding with Jennifer was the safest thing when she was about to get into a cat fight. The elfin blonde had a grip like Gundanium when she wanted to. He knew that would be fun at another time, but not right now.  
  
Then he heard the cry: Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
Jennifer, Heero, and Relena looked around sharply. Jennifer asked, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, it was some chick yelling Mercury Bubbles Blast, whatever that means."  
  
She shook her head and said, "No, I heard Mars Fireballs Charge."  
  
Heero said, "Venus Love Chain Encircle."  
  
Relena said, "I heard a girl shout Jupiter Thunderclaps Smash."  
  
Duo asked, "So, have you been hearing things like that then?"  
  
Relena nodded and said, "That's why I'm glad that you came."  
  
Jennifer snorted. Duo whispered, "Be nice."  
  
Jennifer grinned wickedly and asked, "I thought you liked it when I was bad."  
  
Duo leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Later, Baby. Later." Heero gave them both a disapproving look. Jennifer sheepishly looked away, a blush tinting her pale skin, and Duo simply grinned.  
  
Heero said, "We don't know what it means."  
  
Relena nodded and replied, "I know. Are the other pilots coming?"  
  
Heero shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. I think they're looking for Wufei now."  
  
******  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon screamed as she used her Chalice to fend off the villain. Queen Beryl was back from the dead somehow, and she wanted to take all the scouts with her to the Underworld.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted, the wave of her power crashing up and flying at the hideous Beryl in its usual planet form.  
  
Beryl laughed off both attacks and smiled. She said, "Little Scouts, you cannot defeat me."  
  
"Oh yeah, try this!" Mars shouted as she took one of her fortunes out of her red skirt. Her long raven hair whipped around her in the heated breeze, her eyes glowed a dark plum as she held the fortune to her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"I call upon the power of Mars, FIRE BALLS, CHARGE!" Mars shouted as she flung the fortune at Beryl. It hit her, freezing her momentarily. Mars held a hand up into the air, circling the girl was a ring of fire that she controlled. She looked at Beryl and said, "This is for coming back from the dead, you evil fiend!" The fire rushed at Beryl, but it dissipated around the Dark Queen's form and she laughed.  
  
Her long blood, red hair floated around her and her yellow tinted whites gleamed around her glowing red irises. The Sailors watched her cautiously, wondering what her next move was going to be. Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon's hand and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Beryl spoke, "Just give me Prince Darien, and I'll let you all live."  
  
"No! You can't have him! Darien's my boyfriend," Sailor Moon shouted as she protectively put her hand over his. The couple glared at the evil queen as she laughed.  
  
"Fine, then I'll have to take him by force," Beryl said with a grin.  
  
"Over our dead bodies," Mars and Jupiter shouted at her.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclaps SMASH!" Jupiter shouted as she let loose the bolt of energy that her power had created. In a flash of silver lightning it crashed around Beryl, but as with the other attacks, it failed.  
  
"Wisdom Spirits DESTROY!" a familiar voice cried out as a blast of energy rushed at Beryl. Sailor Moon turned around to see a Scout dressed in solid white, her long honey brown hair blowing in the breeze. She had a silver staff with a brilliant blue jewel in it. Her bright blue eyes shone with anger.  
  
"Sailor Wisdom!" they all cheered as the sister to Pluto walked up to the battle field. She held her head up high and spun her staff. She glared at Beryl and said, "You messed with the wrong people, Beryl."  
  
All the scouts lined up and held hands.  
  
******  
  
"This is sort of strange," Quatre told Jennifer as they walked along the Sanq Kingdom gardens.  
  
He watched his small friend nod her blond head. She replied, "I know. Relena's hearing things too. Are we going insane? Gundam Stress Disorder?"  
  
Quatre chuckled at the joke. He told her, "No, this is not going insane."  
  
"Oh, Quatre, I'm sorry," Jennifer said apologetically, reaching out and touching his arm.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Jennifer, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
She looked up at the cloudless blue sky. She said, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if I didn't meet you guys."  
  
"Especially Duo," he teased lightly, gently pushing her.  
  
She pushed him back and replied, "Yeah, especially Duo. No words, Mr. Winner, I don't wanna hear about it."  
  
"You two make such a good couple," Quatre told her, his tone teasing.  
  
She held her hands to her ears and sang, "I'm not listening Quatre."  
  
"How you two hold hands," he teased gently as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Nope, not listening," she sang out.  
  
"Trowa said he caught you two making out in Duo's Gundam," he added softly.  
  
"No, blaspheme!" she shouted as she started to run, laughing.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer fell to the soft grass laughing. She had lost Quatre a while back. She rolled to her back, making sure that she wasn't lying on her braid because that would be painful. How the hell could Trowa know about Duo and my make-out session in Deathscythe? Jennifer thought to no one in particular.  
  
She looked up at the cloudless sky. It was a brilliant, pale, endless blue. She had to admit, she did like Outer Space, but Earth was a good place to visit every now and then. She was lucky that Duo felt the same way.  
  
SAILOR PLANET POWER!  
  
"The hell," Jennifer cursed as she sat up. She felt a chorus of voices this time. Then she felt a wash of energy, like an explosion, around her. It knocked her flat on her back. Her eyes squeezed shut on reflex as she turned on her stomach.  
  
She raised up and looked around. Six girls and one man were looking at her wide-eyed. She scrambled back a few feet as she watched them.  
  
They were all attractive; she had to admit.  
  
She looked them over, starting with the one closest to her. She had long, raven hair that fell past her waist. She looked at Jennifer with dark purple eyes, a redder color than Duo's violet-blue, true purple. She was dressed in some sort of robe garb. The top was white and the bottom was red.  
  
Jennifer continued her observation. The one beside her had long, pale blond hair that was caught away from her face by a red ribbon. She had eyes the same color of the sky. She was smaller than the girl beside her, but only by a scant few inches.  
  
The next girl was extremely tall, almost as tall as Trowa. She had auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few curls escaping and floating around her face. Her arms and legs were well toned from what Jennifer could tell. She looked at Jennifer with fierce dark green eyes.  
  
The girl beside her was almost owl like. She had wide, wise dark blue eyes and a sweet face. She looked nervous as Jennifer looked at her. She had closely cropped blue hair.  
  
The guy was extremely handsome. He was tall with jet black hair and mysterious dark blue eyes. He was several years older than the girls sitting around him. He was dressed in all black, adding to his mystery. Jennifer smiled slightly at him while he looked confused.  
  
The girl beside him reached out and held his hand. He tightly held it back. She was tiny, around Jennifer's height. Her golden blond hair was caught up into two pig tails with a round bun on top. Huge dark blue eyes looked at her. Jennifer looked away, to the last girl.  
  
The last girl stood up. She had a commanding, regal bearing to her. She had long honey brown hair that blew softly in the wind. Her bright blue eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom. She was slender, but well toned. Jennifer knew that she was with an equal at this moment.  
  
She held out a hand and said, "I am Athene."  
  
Jennifer looked around and shook her hand. She said, "I'm Jennifer Darkfall. So, how the hell did you get here?"  
  
******  
  
Athene looked at the slight, elfin blond girl. Her hair was extremely long, it's golden mass caught back in a braid that went down to her thighs. Her eyes were huge, a dark, intense green. They shone with intelligence and fire. This girl was a warrior from what Athene could tell.  
  
Jennifer Darkfall's language surprised her. Athene blinked as Lita stood up and asked, "Where the hell are we?"  
  
Jennifer answered, "The Sanq Kingdom." She said it like it should be common knowledge.  
  
Then Athene knew. After they had defeated Beryl, she, as a last act, had sent them to another dimension. That was why they had reverted back to their normal forms. Darien looked up at her, he was probably thinking the same thing, and so was Ami and Rei.  
  
"Hey Jennifer! Did you sense that?" a cheerful male voice called out. Jennifer turned to the voice and her whole face lit up. A young man dressed in black ran up to her, a long chestnut braid flapping behind him like a banner. He reached them and smiled. His violet-blue eyes were filled with good humor as he smiled with his wide mobile mouth. He had a gamin manner to him. Athene had a feeling that he was probably very mischievous when he wanted to be. But she could tell that he had a kind heart, filled with much pain, but kind none the less.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, and who are you lovely ladies?"  
  
Jennifer scowled and punched him in the arm. He flinched and jumped away, rubbing the soar spot. "What?" he asked. She grimaced and threw her head up in the air, tilting it away from him.  
  
Lita looked at him, her eyes all lit up. Athene smothered a groan. She knew what was coming.  
  
Lita's eyes became dreamy as she said, "He looks just like my old boyfriend. Look at that hair, those eyes, that body. He's such a hottie."  
  
Jennifer walked over to her, her posture battle ready. Athene was about to spring forth and pull them apart. Darien held out his hand to stop her. Jennifer got into Lita's face. The effect was almost comical. The Elf against the Amazon.  
  
"Okay Lita, I think he's already taken," Serena chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, dang, I was just saying that he was good-looking," Lita said bashfully as Jennifer backed down and stood next to Duo.  
  
Athene pointed to Mina and said, "This is Mina.  
  
Mina smiled prettily as she said, "Hi."  
  
"Luna, what's going on here?" Artemis' voice asked from beneath Rei's robes. Artemis and Luna emerged from behind Rei.  
  
Mina picked Artemis up and said, "I was wondering where you ran off to, Artemis."  
  
"We defeated Beryl and are apparently in another dimension," Luna said.  
  
Jennifer and Duo looked at each other. They said, in unison, "A talking cat."  
  
Jennifer said, "I don't believe it."  
  
Duo said, "That's just a bit too wacked out for me." Athene smiled at that. Duo had a good sense of humor from what she could tell.  
  
Luna said, "Hello, my name is Luna, and we have apparently stumbled onto this dimension by accident."  
  
Jennifer asked, "Another dimension? Like Sliders or something?"  
  
Duo asked, "And who's this Beryl person you keep talking about?"  
  
Luna answered, "From where we are from Beryl is a horrible villain from the Negaverse. We destroyed her, but somehow ended up here."  
  
Darien said, "As a last resort and to get revenge as she was dying, she sent us here." He held out his hand and said, "I'm Darien."  
  
Jennifer then Duo shook it. The couple said, "Hi."  
  
Jennifer asked, "Should we get the other pilots?"  
  
Duo slowly nodded as he looked around the group. Serena stood up and clumsily fell into Jennifer. Jennifer caught the girl and set her back on her feet with a dark look. Serena chirped, "Sorry about that, I'm Serena."  
  
"Hi," Jennifer said icily.  
  
Duo looked around and asked, "Hey, Babe, will you be okay while I get the guys?"  
  
Jennifer nodded. Duo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. They watched him go. Athene asked, "Who's he talking about?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged and answered, "Some friends of ours."  
  
"I'm Rei," Rei said with her hand out stretched. Jennifer shook it firmly.  
  
Jennifer said, "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
"Lita," Lita said with a grin.  
  
Jennifer smirked as she said, "The girl who was looking at my boyfriend."  
  
"Could you blame me?" Lita asked.  
  
Jennifer laughed and answered, "No, I couldn't. Wait till you meet the other guys though."  
  
"Are they cute?" Mina asked.  
  
Jennifer smirked and answered, "Cute ain't he word for it. Handsome would be a better term. Except for Wufei. But let's not get into that right now."  
  
Athene smiled, she liked the girl. Jennifer leaned up at the Luna and said, "A talking cat, weird."  
  
Luna stiffened and said, "Well, you seem strange to me as well."  
  
Jennifer raised an eyebrow as she studied the cat with curiosity. She said, "A scientific impossibility. Funky."  
  
"Would you stop looking at my cat and tell us where we're at?" Serena asked as she scooped Luna up into her arms.  
  
"Serena, she's just curious," Darien told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lita asked, "Where is this place?"  
  
Jennifer looked them over, from Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina's uniforms, to Rei's robes, to Darien's all black wardrobe, to Athene's white T-shirt and jeans. She said, "The Sanq Kingdom. What year is it?"  
  
"2001," Serena answered.  
  
Jennifer stepped back, a thoughtful look on her face. Athene watched the girl. She crossed her arms, her expression thoughtful.  
  
******  
  
Quatre followed along Duo, Heero, and Trowa. No one had bothered telling Relena about this yet. Quatre was surprised that Duo had left Jennifer alone with some strangers that they didn't know. They walked up the grassy bluff and Quatre froze.  
  
There was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She had long honey brown hair that was slightly cut in layers that blew around her beautiful face. She was his height, slender but very toned. She looked at him with intelligent, bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Jennifer, what's going on!" Duo shouted as he ran to her.  
  
Jennifer answered, "You're not gonna believe me, but they're from another dimension."  
  
A tall girl with a reddish pony tail looked at Trowa and Heero adoringly. She said, "Oh, they remind me of my old boyfriend. That hair, those eyes."  
  
Trowa blinked and Heero scowled. As usual. Other than that, the two pilots showed no reaction to the girl's outburst.  
  
Jennifer said, "Okay, that's Rei." She pointed at a pretty girl dressed in temple robes with black hair.  
  
"That's Ami." A sweet-faced girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"That's Lita." That was the girl with the pony tail that had gushed over Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Darien." He was tall, dressed all in black and several years older than the Gundam pilots. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," Darien said.  
  
"Hi, my name's Quatre Raberba Winner. This is Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton," Quatre said, knowing that Jennifer would skip the pilots' introductions. Trowa and Heero simply nodded.  
  
"That's Mina." She was a girl with long, pale blond hair tied back with a red bow and sky blue eyes.  
  
"Serena." Serena smiled at them. She had two blond pig tails with buns wrapped around them. He squinted at the hair style. She had dark blue eyes too. She was holding Darien's hand.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Serena said as Quatre shook her hand.  
  
"Nice too meet you, too," Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"And this is Athene," Jennifer said as she pointed to the beauty.  
  
"Hi," Athene said kindly.  
  
"Hello," Quatre stuttered, suddenly nervous. Maybe he should ask Duo how to flirt and talk with girls.  
  
Heero, in his usual brisk manor, asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Two cats, one black, one white, both with golden crescent moons on their heads, walked over to them. The black one spoke, "As a villain's last act of mischief."  
  
Quatre blinked and asked, "She's talking?"  
  
Trowa bent down. He let the cat sniff his hand before he reached out and stroked her behind the ears. "My, that feels good," the cat purred.  
  
Trowa said, "Most animals communicate in ways that we don't understand. It doesn't surprise me that she can talk."  
  
"My name's Luna," the black cat purred, "What's yours?"  
  
"Trowa," he answered as he stood up to his full height. His golden brown bangs were actually out of the way from his eyes. His intense dark green eyes were curious as he looked at the cat. He asked, "What happened?"  
  
Serena smiled and began quite a tale.  
  
******  
  
"So, do you believe them?" Heero asked Relena as what the pilots were referring to as "The Sailor Group" were getting settled in the palace's many guest rooms.  
  
Relena pushed back her hair from her face. Heero found himself watching her. He looked away. He had missed her and he wanted her. He still wanted her. He wanted to feel human and loved.  
  
She nodded and answered, "I'm not sure Heero."  
  
"The talking cats were strange," Heero confessed, shaking his head.  
  
Relena laughed. He wanted to smile, but he didn't. He did like the sound of her laughter though. She said, "That just sounds so strange coming from you."  
  
Heero faced her and said, "I guess we'll just see what happens."  
  
"You don't believe them, do you Heero?" Relena asked him.  
  
Heero shook his head and answered, "I'm not sure, Relena."  
  
"We'll just have to wait," Relena said as she walked away from him. Heero nodded and wondered what was going to happen next, and what their place was in all of this. 


	4. Dimensional Warfare 04: Quatre's Secret ...

Dimensional Warfare : Quatre's Secret Love  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: PG-13 because of some adult language.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Link, where are we?" Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, asked the Hero Of Time. Link and the others watched the new surroundings for movement, none came. The hero, six sages, princess, horse, fairy, and maid looked worried at their new surroundings. The Sacred Realm's magical chamber was replaced by tall green trees like the trees in the Kokiri Forest of Hyrule.  
  
Link unsheathed his legendary blade and cocked his ears to hear the forest better. "I'm not sure your highness," Link watched the trees with worry and concern, "Malon, mount Epona with Zelda. Just in case of attack I want you to ran..." Link's attention was drawn by a sudden shift in the brush.  
  
"It's the wind Link," Saria examined her friend.  
  
"Can never be too careful, Saria."  
  
"Brother, we should scout the area and make camp," Darunia aided. Darunia wasn't really Link's brother, but 12 years ago Link and the Sage of Fire became Sworn Blood Brothers after Link broke the curse on a cave that sat near Goron City; Darunia's kingdom.  
  
"I will go, Darunia," Link sheathed his sword.  
  
"No, Link you can't go alone!" Zelda proclaimed from her position behind Malon, on Epona's back.  
  
"Princess, Link can handle anything," Ruto argued.  
  
"Then perhaps you should accompany him, Ruto!" Zelda spat back.  
  
"I... ummm.... " Ruto looked to the ground, blushing.  
  
Link approached Epona and the two women, "Zelda, I can handle scouting. Do not fear, I will return." Link gave Zelda a heart-warming smile in hopes it would ease the princess.  
  
"Link, would you like Epona's help?" asked Malon.  
  
"No, Malon that's all right." Malon dismounted and put her arms around Link. Link kissed the red head causing Zelda to twist in jealousy.  
  
"Be careful Link," Malon's eyes twinkled at her love. Link only smiled and made his way into the dense forest. Link, I know that words of affection are not known in your world, but somehow I know that this phrase holds more power in its three words then the Master Sword itself; I love you. Malon looked at the woman atop Epona, And one day Link you too will find these words. And when you do you will speak them to me. And Zelda will be my Honor Maid at our Joining of Souls Ceremony. Malon smiled to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Link lifted his arm to shield has head from a low tree branch, his gaze was always twitching about him. Be careful, Link. Malon's words rang in his ears, careful. A pleasant breeze started to rustle fallen leaves, swing branches, and cause flowers to dance. The breeze felt good against the spring air of this strange place.  
  
Link's mind began to wander, only to find itself back at the dream he'd been having the last 5 years...  
  
"Link when peace returns to Hyrule, we'll have to say good-bye," Princess Zelda of Hyrule watched the blue eyes of the Hero Of Time. Her dusty brown hair, all one length, reached her mid-section. A tiara of gold sat on her forehead, a single ruby set in the center of the tiara. Her elfish ears carried earrings in the shape of the legendary triforce. Blue crystal eyes complimented her lovely, angelic face.  
  
"I understand Zelda," the Hero Of Time met the watchful eyes of the only Hylian Princess. His blonde hair was neatly tucked into his forest green cap. The cap was cone shaped and the tip of the cap reached passed his shoulders. A Hylian Shield was secure on his back and a sword lay sheathed next to his back, underneath the shield. The man's tunic ended at his thighs and under the forest green tunic he wore a white body suit, skin tight.  
  
"Link, give me the Ocarina of Time," Zelda's eyes saddened as Link handed her her ocarina. She lifted the magical instrument to her lips and played...  
  
A sound, muffled yet loud, suddenly entered Link's ears. He knew not what this sound meant; he wished Saria was with him at that moment to tell him what the sound was from. The noise almost sounded... metallic.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this. Link unsheathed his Master Sword and prepared himself for anything.  
  
The bushes ahead of Link began to move. Link steadied his blade and moved his feet to an anchoring position. I was only suppose to be scouting. A black rock came out of the bushes at chest level. A rock!?! Link could see a white hand was holding the strangely shaped rock. Maybe I should attempt contact. "Good evening, stranger," Link moved his sword to a position signaling peace.  
  
A boy came out of the bushes. He was followed by another boy, but these two boys were strange; their ears were rounded like Nabooru's. Gerudos? The first boy, that held the obsidian shaped rock, wore sky blue jeans, a turtleneck the color of burnt coal, and white shoes. His eyes were the color of the forest, his hair the color of the earth. The boy's hair was styled so his long bangs covered one emerald eye. To Link the boy looked dangerous, mysterious, and gentle. The look of both predator and prey; the look of lion and lamb.  
  
The other boy appeared more fragile, gentle, and generous; the appearance of a noblemen. His hair was the color of hay, his eyes the color of the sky or a crystal clear lake. He wore a dusty colored pant, earth colored shoes, and a light pink shirt covered by a purplish vest. "Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," the gentle boy smiled to the confused Link, "and this is my partner Trowa Barton." The boy motioned to the boy holding the obsidian rock.  
  
They speak Hylian, they could be... friends? "I am called Link," he sheathed his mighty sword and moved forward.  
  
"Link?" Trowa tested the name on his tongue. The Hylian hero nodded yes to the testing of his name.  
  
Camp  
  
"Link's taken too long! I think we should go look for him. He could be hurt or captured by locals," the hysterics of the royal Hylian spread through the small camp. Zelda still sat atop Epona; Malon, however, never remounted after Link left.  
  
"Zelda, Link is fine. He's a big boy and can take care of himself," Malon contradicted Zelda.  
  
"It's YOUR HIGHNESS to you," Zelda turned away from the fiery red head.  
  
"Stop it you too! Did you guys hear that?" Saria, Sage of Forest, looked around their camp worried.  
  
"I did, it sounded like a REALLY hard twig breaking," Nabooru aided.  
  
Nearby two figures  
  
watched the camp full of visitors  
  
"We should just confront them."  
  
"No, we wait."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
*****  
  
"So this place is called the Sanq Kingdom. My group and I are in a year called AC 196 and you are called humans. This is most strange to me Quatre, Trowa," Link recited the new information to the two pilots.  
  
"Link, why do you carry a sword?" Quatre couldn't help but watch the massive blade.  
  
"It is called the Master Sword, it is my weapon to which I fight," Link again unsheathed the blade. He looked at it lovingly then laid it against a tree. Quatre noted how Link wasn't worried someone would steal the sword. "Only I can wield this legendary blade."  
  
"Fight?" Trowa asked with one word.  
  
"Yes, I fight Poes, Gold Skulltulas, Gohmas, Peahats, Stalchildren, Wolfos, Redeads, Tektites, Beamos, Lizalfos, Dodongos, Keese, Octaroks, Shaboms, Big Octos, Tailpasarans, Biris, Moriblins, Stalfos, Wall Masters, Blue Bubbles, Floor Masters, Phantoms, Like Likes, Flame Dancers, dragons, Freezards, Stingers, Shell Blades, Spike Balls, amoebas, Green Bubbles, Deadhands, Gibdos, Shadow Beasts, Gerudo Guards, Leevers, Armos, Anubises, Iron Knuckles, Sorceresses, and of course the Evil King. I think I might have left a few enemies out here and there. Would you like me to go over the list again?" Both Quatre and Trowa looked at Link very confused. Trowa had put his gun away and was now trying to grasp all this new knowledge.  
  
"No, that's okay. But what are all of those things? We don't have any of those things here," Quatre asked the Hero Of Time.  
  
"A Poe is a spirit of evil. Gold Skulltulas are..." Link carefully went over every monster he'd ever been up against. Quatre and Trowa told Link what some of his enemies looked like in their world. Link learned his Skulltulas are like spiders and Wolfos are like wolves.  
  
Camp  
  
"We should go now." The dark figured whispered to its partner.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Two shadowed figures moved out of their hiding places and approached the unknowing visitors.  
  
"Where's Link?" Ruto asked the group.  
  
"How should we know?" Rauru questioned Ruto, irritated. It was at this time the two figures came into view of the visitors.  
  
"Darunia, what are those?" Zelda asked the fire sage.  
  
"I don't know, but they don't look friendly. Prepare to fight!"  
  
Sanq Forest  
  
"That's all really interesting, where are you from again?" Quatre's blue eyes portrayed curiosity to the two other youths.  
  
"Hyrule," Link's ears perked when they heard a distant scream for help. That sounds like Zelda. Oh Sages! "I am sorry Quatre, Trowa, but I hear trouble at my camp. I must go protect them!" Link bound into the forest toward his camp.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, "Heero and Duo must have moved in."  
  
"Yeah, we should go assure Link that Heero and Duo are friends," Quatre and Trowa ran after Link.  
  
Camp  
  
"What do you want?" Malon's usually calm blue eyes were now fiery and warning the two new comers to keep their distance.  
  
"Listen lady, just calm down. We don't mean ya any harm, all you have to do is come with us," Duo's indigo eyes cautiously looked at the redhead. She's pretty, but she's not my type.  
  
"I don't think so!" a voice addressed the self-proclaimed God of Death. In moments the Hero Of Time unsheathed his sword and stood between his love and Shinigami.  
  
Duo was thrown for a loop at the sight of the protector. "What! Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Hero Of Time and you, are here by challenged!" Link's calm eyes took on a tint of rage. Before Duo could react Link moved forward, attacking Duo.  
  
Shit! This guy's going to dual it out like some medieval knight. Damn does he know that that thing's sharp? Duo dodged the blows successfully. And what the HELL does he mean I'm challenged? Shit!  
  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa burst through the trees and came face-to-face with a woman who looked like a fish. "Link! More have come!" the fish-woman screamed.  
  
"No! It's okay, we're Link's friends," Quatre attempted to calm the fish- woman.  
  
"Friends? Prove it. Where do we come from?" Ruto's purple eyes scanned over the two new boys. She liked this boy who talked to her.  
  
"Link said you came from Hybul," Quatre hoped that that was right.  
  
"Hyrule, Quatre," Trowa corrected.  
  
"Oh thanks, Trowa," the Arabian smiled to the quiet Heavyarms pilot.  
  
"That's correct. I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, Sage of Water and Link's ex-romantic other," Ruto extended her hand in peace to the blonde boy.  
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner and this is my friend, Trowa Barton." Ruto and Quatre smiled while Trowa surveyed the fight between Duo and Link.  
  
"Ummm... Quatre, Link's trying to kill Duo," Trowa intervened.  
  
"Oh dear. The one you call Duo was trying to take Link's romantic other, Link has challenged him as a result he will surely kill the one called Duo," Ruto looked worried.  
  
"Romantic other?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what you call such things here, but that is what we call partners for life," Ruto looked back at the fight, "Link will not stop till one of two things happen. One; Duo gives up his hold on Malon or two; he dies."  
  
Heero walked up to his two other pilots. "Heero, we need to save Duo from Link," Quatre looked to the Perfect Soldier in hopes he would know what to do.  
  
"Hnn.." Heero brought out is gun and raised it level to Link's chest. He fired the gun only once.  
  
Link heard a noise that resembled an explosion followed by the sound of an object speeding through the air at him, he quickly pushed Duo aside and brought his sword up to protect himself. To the four pilots' surprise, Link was successful. The bullet bounced off the blade and embedded itself in a nearby tree. What was that?  
  
"LINK!" Malon pushed past Duo and through her arms around her bewildered romantic other and hugged him.  
  
"That was cool, man. How'd you do that?" Duo walked up to the Hylians, a smiled planted on his goofy lips. Link, seeing Duo's return, pushed Malon behind him and prepared to defend her. "Whoa, cool it man! I don't want the girl, okay," Duo put his arms up in a 'I'm defeated' motion.  
  
Link understood this motion and took one last look at the braided fool and Malon then sheathed his sword. "You are wise to announce defeat before death to the Hero Of Time," Link allowed Malon to hug him again and allowed her a few deep kisses.  
  
Who is this guy? Duo watched the couple and understood the blonde boy's fierceness. They're together. That's why he wanted to kill me. He thought I wanted his girlfriend. Duo smiled to himself. Jennifer'll love this!  
  
Sanq Kingdom  
  
Relena's Institution  
  
Heero, where did you all go so quickly? Relena Peacecraft stood at a large window looking out over her family's kingdom. She tossed out her school uniform for a pair of jean shorts and a white tank-top covered with a loose long sleeve T-shirt. Relena had taken the T-shirt's button up sides and tied them at her waist.  
  
The doors to Relena's office burst open revealing four Gundam pilots, four women, a young man, an old man, a fish woman, a strange bearded man, a young girl with green hair, and a horse. They brought me a circus act! "You can't just burst through Miss Relena's doors like that Heero!" Lucerzia Noin, a woman with purplish tinted hair and violet eyes, grumbled.  
  
"We're sorry Miss Noin, but this is urgent," Quatre defended. Heero, however, said nothing.  
  
"What's going on?" Relena asked, her blue eyes soft and her dusty brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached her hips.  
  
"We found this group in the forest," Duo smiled.  
  
Link pushed forward, "I am told you are royalty."  
  
"That is correct. You are..." Relena extended a hand to Link.  
  
"Link, your highness," Link took Relena's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"You don't need to kiss HER hand," a voice interrupted the respectful scene.  
  
Link, in one motion, unsheathed the Master Sword once again and brought it to a woman's throat. The woman was small. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Jennifer Darkfall's eyes widened. "Do not speak so ill of your ruler, Miss," Link's voice turned to Relena, "Highness, your laws are different from mine, but I will gladly enforce the death penalty."  
  
"I don't think so PAL!" Duo stepped forward. Shit Jennifer!  
  
"Hmmm... what is your name?"  
  
"Jennifer Darkfall," Jennifer's green eyes shifted from Link to Duo, "Duo." Link looked from Jennifer to Duo and back to Jennifer again.  
  
"It's okay, ummm... what's your name again?" Relena decided it would be a good idea to call off the new soldier; Duo wouldn't be happy if Jennifer died.  
  
"Link, highness. I am called the Hero Of Time, but my friends call me Link," he moved the blade away from Jennifer's neck then quickly sheathed his weapon.  
  
"Shit man!" Jennifer cursed. Link paid her no attention.  
  
"Well, may I be the first to give you thanks and greetings. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Link is Hyrule's savior, he has saved us all from the evils of the Evil King, Ganon. His sword is called the Master Sword, only the Hero Of Time can wield that mystical blade," Zelda smiled.  
  
"I am Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom. I'm afraid I have no warriors, but I do have the friendship of the six Gundam pilots," Relena returned the smile.  
  
"You have the friendship of dick," Jennifer spat.  
  
"Argh... Listen Jennifer, you bitch, I will not tolerate such profanities from you!" Relena screamed to the tiny elf-like girl.  
  
"I have a question; what is a bitch?" everyone looked at the blue fish woman.  
  
"Who are you?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh, how stupid of me. I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras. And am the Sage of Water, I was once Link's romantic other, but when I became a sage we had to cancel the engagement," Ruto looked almost sad at the last comment.  
  
"Is everyone here a princess?" Duo asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not," a red head answered the question from the self-proclaimed Shinigami. "My name is Malon. I'm Link's romantic other."  
  
"I'm no princess, but I was the leader of a group of thieves called the Gerudos. I am Nabooru, Sage of Spirit," she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I am Darunia, Sage of Fire, and the ruler of the Gorons."  
  
"I am Saria, Sage of Forest. I'm just a normal everyday Kokiri," Saria blushed.  
  
"Sage of Light am I. My name is Rauru."  
  
A blue ball of light flew from Link to Relena and said, "I am Navi and the horse is Epona, nice to meet you your highness." The little fairy flew back to Link and hid in his cap.  
  
"I'm Impa and the Sage of Shadow. I was once Zelda's guardian."  
  
After a few hours all questions were asked and answered by either the people of Hyrule or the people of the year After Colony 196. "So you have had other visitors besides us. That is most interesting. Whom are they? Do they come from our world?" Zelda asked.  
  
"No, they come from a city called Tokyo. Now our world has a Tokyo, but these people are magic users so we think they come from another dimension like you did," Quatre answered.  
  
"How many dimensions so you think there are?"  
  
"Don't know," Heero gave Link a glance then closed his eyes.  
  
Link watched each of the pilots closely. They could be lying to us. But why would they? We need to meet these other visitors. "Miss Relena, may we meet the other strangers?" Link asked the blue eyed teen. Link was her age considering he was sent back in time, buy his mind was 5 years older then hers.  
  
"Yes. Duo, will you bring them here?" Relena looked to Shinigami. Jennifer's head rested on Duo's shoulder, her hand on his knee.  
  
"Sure, Quatre you want to come?" Duo asked the Arabian pilot.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre left with Duo.  
  
Hallway  
  
"Duo, don't you think it's weird that all these people are showing up now? Showing up at all?" Quatre didn't look at Duo as he spoke.  
  
"Kinda, but... well... I don't know." Silence fell between the two boys. The only noises being made was the sound of their footsteps on the tile floors. "Hey, Q-man what do you think of the sailor people? Serena reminds me a lot of Relena, only ditzier. And Lita would be perfect for Trowa."  
  
"Well, Athene seems nice," Quatre found himself blushing, he hoped Duo didn't see it; he wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Ahh... Q-man has a crush! How kawaii," Duo chanted in a silly voice.  
  
"Duo, stop it!" Quatre stopped walking.  
  
"Just crakin' on ya Q-man," Duo smiled. So Quatre likes Athene. Not that I blame him, but she seems to.... god what's the word... old? Like she's older then she looks.  
  
"Can we just find them, please?"  
  
"Find who?" a voice asked from behind the two conversing friends, Quatre and Duo turned finding themselves face-to-face with the beauty they had momentarily been discussing.  
  
"Athene! How long have you been there?" Quatre blushed, he hoped like hell she didn't hear Duo's outburst before.  
  
"Just long enough to hear you were looking for someone, why?" Athene's blue gaze melted Quatre. Athene had taken her long honey brown hair and braided it.  
  
"Like the do," Duo smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Athene was momentarily confused, "Oh! The braid, yes. I always braid my hair for training."  
  
"Oh, of course, training," Duo looked to Quatre. What the hell does that mean?  
  
"Anyway, Miss Athene, we need to gather up your group. More have come from another dimension and wish to meet you," Quatre couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl.  
  
"They are training in the gardens. Bring the others there. I will go ahead and tell Serene and the others," Athene smirked at her usage of her best friend's nickname.  
  
"You got it pretty lady," Duo sang as he grabbed Quatre's arm and bounded down the hall leaving Athene to ponder over everything.  
  
Those two are sure strange. Duo is a funny character, always wanting to crack a joke to ease the pain. And Quatre, well Quatre is too kind. Too innocent. I hope all of this doesn't break his innocence. I am surprised the wars they've already been in haven't caused them all to go insane. Course, Heero and Trowa aren't exactly mentally stable either. They may not be insane, but ... oh... they're all okay the way they are. Athene smiled and turned to go tell her comrades of the new arrivals.  
  
Scouts Training Area  
  
Sanq Kingdom Gardens  
  
A blonde stopped her training to catch her breath. Why are we doing this anyway? Magic doesn't even exist here. We can't even transform! "Luna!" the blonde expressed her thoughts to the guardian cat.  
  
"Mina, you need to train to remain strong! This isn't a vacation!" Luna growled.  
  
"But..." Mina was interrupted.  
  
"Luna, is right Lady Venus," a familiar voice rang in the blonde's ears. All stopped training when they heard that voice. It was the voice of wisdom, the voice of experience, it was a voice that demanded respect, it was a voice that all gave respect too. Mina was the one who spoke to the voice, "But Athene!" Mina paused, "why did you call me, Lady Venus?"  
  
Athene stepped up to the group, "You all need to train. Our fight is not over. We still need to get home. And to do that we need our powers, but you need to be physically stronger to call upon the power of your planets. So train harder, " Athene took a breath, "but not now. We have visitors." 


	5. Dimensional Warfare 05: Eypon vs Altron

Dimensional Warfare : Epyon vs Altron  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Duo smirked at the surprised expressions of the five girls' faces. He said, "Hello Ladies." Quatre looked nervous, but that was probably Athene's fault. Quatre had a crush, that was so not like Quatre. Especially a girl who seemed so wise, like Athene. Sure, he and Jennifer were a strange couple because of the fact that she was a genius with a knack for medicine.  
  
Rei smiled and said, "Hi Duo, what are you doing here?"  
  
Duo said, "Um, we've got some freaky new people back at the castle and we wanna see if you know them. Or something like that."  
  
Quatre said, "They use magic too." A light blush tinted his cherubic face. Duo wanted to rib him, but that wouldn't be the best thing to do right now with the object of Quatre's affections five feet away from him.  
  
The white cat, Artemis, Talking cats, that's just really freaky, said, "Well, what do you mean?"  
  
"There's an elf guy who tried to kill Jennifer and myself with a sword that blocked Heero's bullet," Duo replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you two okay?" Serena asked, her dark blue eyes wide.  
  
Duo nodded and said, "Jennifer's pissed though. She's like that though. She's got a short temper." My little spit fire with her dark green eyes. If anyone should try to hurt her, they'll answer to the God of Death, Duo thought with a grin. Hell, it would be horrible just to miss the fights between Jennifer and Relena.  
  
Quatre asked, "Have you ever heard of someone named Link?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. Athene said, "No, is that who one of the other visitors are?"  
  
"The one that tried to kill Jennifer and me. He's Psycho Elf Boy. But it was cool when he stopped the bullet with the sword, but damn, what does he think he is, some sort of medieval knight?" Duo answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Then he remembered the chick who looked like a fish. He added, "And there's a chick who looks like a fish."  
  
"Freaky," Serena said as she looked around.  
  
Quatre said, "We think they're from another dimension as well."  
  
Ami looked around and suggested, "Then I think it would be a good idea for us to meet them."  
  
"The fish lady and Psycho Elf Boy?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
Rei pulled on her arm and snapped, "Come on, Scaredy Cat, it won't kill you." They began to walk to the palace.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer glared at the guy named Link. He had tried to kill her because she had been disrespectful to royalty. Hell, she was American! She didn't have a queen or a king, or whatever. She had the right for Liberty, Justice and the Pursuit of Happiness. Or something like that.  
  
Relena and Link were talking, and so was the Zelda chick. She rubbed her throat. The sword had lightly nicked her there and the wound was stinging. She stood up and walked out of the study, with Heero watching her.  
  
He walked out with her and caught her arm. He always went with the direct approach. He said, "That sword of his stopped a bullet."  
  
"Oh, shit," she murmured as she looked back into the room. She had been close enough to that sword to notice it was unscrathed. She said, "It didn't even have a ding on it. What's it made out of, Gundanium?"  
  
Heero shrugged and added, "It redirected the bullet's course."  
  
"Deflected it?" Jennifer asked, her mind already working.  
  
Heero nodded and said, "And he knew that the bullet was coming."  
  
Jennifer stuffed her hands into her jeans' pockets and looked into Heero's intense dark blue eyes, so different from Duo's bright and cheerful ones. She licked her lips and said, "That's freaky."  
  
"He tried to kill Duo," Heero stated calmly.  
  
"WHAT!" She shouted as she looked back into the room. Hell, messing with her was one thing, trying to kill her boyfriend was another. She started to go back in when Heero grabbed her. She wasn't going anywhere unless he wanted her too.  
  
She spun around to face the Wing ZERO pilot and asked, "Why?"  
  
"He thought he was making a play at his girlfriend," Heero simply answered.  
  
That got Jennifer even more pissed off. She asked, "Who's the bitch who was flirting with my Duo?"  
  
"He just asked her to come with us, nothing more, nothing less," Heero simply answered.  
  
"I'm gonna go in there and freaking shout my mind out," Jennifer grumbled as she looked at Heero.  
  
He calmly said, "You're injured. Go take care of the wound and clear your head. You're no good to us like this."  
  
Jennifer swallowed, which made the scratch burn. She lightly brushed it with her fingers and looked to see blood staining the tips. "Shit," she cursed, praying that she didn't need stitches. It was damn near impossible to give oneself stitches in that area. She said, "See you later Heero."  
  
With that, the other pilot walked back into the study while Jennifer walked down the hall.  
  
******  
  
Duo said, "Maybe you guys should meet up with the new guys and see what the heck happened."  
  
Serena studied him, he was pretty cute. Darien was in the palace, doing research on this time to get a grasp on everything. She couldn't believe that Athene was making them train. She couldn't handle all of this stress.  
  
Quatre said, "Duo, don't be too hasty. They're our guests."  
  
Duo grinned and replied, "That's why they should meet."  
  
Ami asked, "So, how did you meet the new guests?"  
  
"We found them in the woods of the Sanq Kingdom. Their leader threatened me because he thought I was after his 'romantic other'. He had a really big sword," Duo answered in his cheerful voice.  
  
Rei asked, "But I thought you were with Jennifer?"  
  
Duo nodded and answered, "I sure am Baby so, hands off. Trowa's free though."  
  
Lita questioned, "The one with the really cool hair and intense eyes?"  
  
Duo grinned and replied, "That could be any of us, Babe." Serena chuckled as he tugged on his braid and added, "But it's easy to see that I have the coolest hair."  
  
Serena looked at Quatre. He looked really sweet, someone Serena would think of a brother more than anything else. She asked, "What about you Quatre, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Quatre blushed a deep shade of crimson. Duo wrapped his arm around his friend and quipped, "Nope, I'm the only Gundam pilot who has a girlfriend. Though Heero and Relena have this strange relationship. He threatens to kill her and she follows him around Earth and Outer Space. It's freaky."  
  
Athene asked, "Shouldn't we go see the new visitors?"  
  
Luna said, "Maybe we could get some answers from them."  
  
"Ummm... sure," Serena answered as everyone looked at her.  
  
Rei said, "Well, she made that decision pretty quickly. Surprising for Serena."  
  
"Bite me," Serena grumbled as she turned away from her.  
  
Artemis said, "That's really good Serena, it will help you learn how to become a princess."  
  
Serena felt her cheeks flame as she said, "I make a perfectly good princess, thank you very much. Mina, could you tell your cat to lay off or no tuna for him."  
  
Mina chuckled and said, "He does have a point, Serena."  
  
"Well, lets just go meet the other visitors, okay?" she asked as she turned away.  
  
Then there was a rumbling in the sky. They looked up to see two armored robots doing battle. One was a rich, burgundy color with black trim. A large whip cracked out as the jade-green claw that resembled a dragon snaked out of the other machine. It blocked the claw. The other machine was white and jade green with red markings that looked vaguely Chinese. Flame blasted from the claw and the other robot flew out of the way, just barely avoiding it. The red one had a wing, the other wing had been ripped off at one time. Both looked battle worn.  
  
Serena shouted and began to run. "Serena!" Luna called after her, but Sailor Moon was afraid.  
  
"Shit, that's Altron and Eypon," Duo cursed.  
  
"Wufei's trying to kill Milliardo," Quatre said softly.  
  
Lita asked, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Duo said, "A battle to the death, our style."  
  
Quatre asked, "How can we stop them?"  
  
Duo shrugged and said, "I don't know Q-Man, but I don't think we could get to . . ."  
  
"Shush," Quatre said gently, placing his hand on Duo's arm.  
  
Duo's wide violet-blue eyes dawned with understanding. Serena stood there, screaming in fear. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to die.  
  
Rei slapped her and said, "Serena, cut it out! It's gonna be okay!"  
  
******  
  
Duo watched the two Gundams duel. Wufei was going in for a kill shot and Zechs was only defending himself. Maybe we should let the bastard die, after all he's done, Duo thought as he watched Eypon fly up into the air and use its beam saber to catch Altron's trident. A static hiss filled the air as they flew back from each other and as Wufei barreled his Gundam at Zechs.  
  
He turned around to see Relena, Darien, Link (with his freaking sword), Noin, Heero, Trowa, Malon, and Darunia run to where they were standing. Duo was surprised to find Heero and Trowa here. As well as Noin. They should have been getting in their mobile suits and trying to stop this. Mainly Noin anyway. She had the hots for Zechs if he could remember right.  
  
Duo grabbed Quatre's arm and said, "Excuse me." He drug his friend to the other two pilots and Noin. Noin's purple eyes were flashing in anger as she looked up at the duel.  
  
She whispered, "Zechs."  
  
"Yeah, why aren't any of you in your Gundams stopping it?" Duo asked, just a little cross.  
  
Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the new comers. He hissed, "We can't have them finding out about the Gundams."  
  
"Well, they're sort of watching a battle going on right now," Duo sarcastically commented, noticing that Athene was watching with her serene blue eyes. "And, damn it, she's watching us."  
  
Then, there was a hiss of the drive of another mobile suit. One of the custom Taurus's flew out into the open, positioning itself between the two Gundams. Duo recognized the pilot's style immediately. He shouted, "Shit, you let Jennifer go between them by herself?"  
  
Trowa said, "She can handle it. Besides, no one even knew she was anywhere near the hanger."  
  
"She was responsible enough not to use her Gundam," Heero said.  
  
Noin added, "And Zechs won't attack her either. He'll think it's me, and when he finds out that it's Jennifer, he won't make a move."  
  
Altron's Dragon Fang immediately snaked out toward the Taurus. Duo watched in fascinated horror as the mobile suit spun out of the way. Jennifer's signature move, that spin. She aimed her beam cannon strait up at the sky. It shot out its burst of powerful energy strait up.  
  
Then she pointed it at both suits simultaneously. Duo started to prey, hoping that she and Wufei wouldn't get into a fight. If she was in the Darkfall, they would both walk away from the fight, but the Taurus was severely less powerful than the Gundam. Eypon began to land, and Duo sighed in relief as Altron put up its armaments and landed as well. The Taurus touched the ground next to them. Everyone was staring at the three suits.  
  
Serena asked, "What the heck are those things?"  
  
Darien answered, "Gundams, Altron and Eypon. I was reading up on them in the library. The white one is a custom Taurus suit, built for space battle, and even more effective on land."  
  
Duo looked up at the other pilots and said, "Uhoh, he knows."  
  
Heero placed his index finger on his lips and hissed. He said, "Don't say a word."  
  
"Who, me, Heero?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and said, "I already told them about the Gundams."  
  
"WHAT!" Duo shouted as the Taurus suit came open. Jennifer's long, golden braid was seen before she was. Duo glared at Relena before he ran over to the other mobile suit. Jennifer used the gatling line to get down to the ground.  
  
He traced her features in his fingers and she smiled. She said, "I was closer to the hanger and I . . ." He silenced her with a kiss. She sighed and pressed up against him, kissing him back.  
  
"Well, well, we know what you two do in your free time," Serena giggled.  
  
Duo groaned and Jennifer backed away like she was shot. She turned a bright shade of crimson as she said, "Um, he was just worried about me and . . ."  
  
"It's okay, Babe," Duo replied, keeping hold of her hand. He wanted her, really badly. Just being around her was a test of his self-control. Then he glared, "What made you think to take the Taurus out?"  
  
Jennifer said, "You know." She looked at the two Gundams.  
  
Relena asked, "Did you already forget that I told them about the six Gundam pilots?"  
  
Jennifer rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Oh, yeah, 'You have the friendship of dick.' I remember now."  
  
The two suits opened. Wufei landed gracefully beside them. The Chinese pilot's black eyes took in the spectacle around him. He asked, "What's going on here? Who are these women?"  
  
Duo answered, "It's a long story."  
  
"Well, I wanna hear it," Wufei replied.  
  
******  
  
"So, all of the people here are from another dimension?" Zechs asked. Heero watched as Jennifer nodded. She had made him come to the infirmary after they had stored the suits in the hanger. In the infirmary was Heero, Duo, Jennifer and Zechs.  
  
Jennifer lightly pushed on Zechs' well-toned chest with gloved hands. She placed a stethoscope on his heart and listened. Zechs said, "I'm fine, Jennifer."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," Jennifer added, standing away from him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Duo asked crossly.  
  
Heero knew the answer. He knew Zechs. They thought too much alike. He answered, "He heard it too."  
  
"Yeah, the screams in my head. Besides, I had to see Noin," Zechs added darkly.  
  
Jennifer's grin was barely readable as her face turned to its focused expression. Duo sarcastically said, "Well, you almost destroy the earth and you come waltzing back to the Sanq kingdom to see your little sister and your girlfriend."  
  
"Noin is not my girlfriend. She is a comrade," Zechs snapped, his icy blue eyes even colder than normal. He ran his fingers through his long, platinum blond hair in a gesture of impatience. Duo glared, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead," Duo sneered. Heero looked at his best friend and Jennifer glared at him. Heero didn't say anything, and wisely enough, neither did Jennifer.  
  
Zechs smiled just a bit and answered, "I didn't die. I decided to hide for a while, let the world forget about me before I came back."  
  
"Smart move," Heero commented as he watched Zechs slip back into his shirt.  
  
"Whatever," Duo grumbled. Heero knew that massive murder was one way to piss Duo off. Heero watched as Jennifer walked to the stainless steel counter and picked up a syringe.  
  
Zechs asked, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
She picked up a rubber strap and answered, "Take a blood sample."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Zechs asked her crossly.  
  
Jennifer shrugged and replied, "I just want to be sure."  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Heero was instantly on guard with his gun pulled out, right at Serena's head.  
  
The girl screamed and shrank back. Jennifer spun around, needle in her hand like a weapon. Heero asked calmly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're pointing a gun at me!" Serena cried out, whimpering.  
  
"Heero, I really don't think that's necessary," Zechs told him as he slipped into his shirt.  
  
Heero slipped the gun away and looked at the girl. He asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got lost and I heard voices, so I just came in," Serena answered nervously.  
  
Jennifer said, "You could have knocked first." She sounded cross and she was glaring at the other blond girl. She put the needle down and took off her gloves. She said, "That's what an intelligent person would do."  
  
Serena, over her initial fright, walked in the room. She looked around the med-lab and asked, "So, what cha' doing in here?"  
  
"Medical stuff," Duo answered with a grin. "With needles," the boy added, nodding at Jennifer's table.  
  
"Ewww," Serena groaned looking at the needles, "That's just really gross."  
  
Zechs asked, "So, are you truly from another dimension?"  
  
Serena nodded and answered, "Yeah, this place is really strange. And what was up with the Gundams or whatever the hell you call them?"  
  
"That's a long story . . ." Zechs paused not knowing Serena's name.  
  
"Serena," she replied, moving around the room. Heero watched her, wondering what the girl was going to do next.  
  
"Serena. Do you know how you got here?" Zechs asked.  
  
Serena nodded and answered, "We were fighting Queen Beryl, this really nasty chick who wanted my Darien, anyway we beat her but somehow before she died she sent us here. Like some joke or something."  
  
Zechs asked, "Who is this Queen Beryl?"  
  
"Sounds like a mineral," Duo quipped. Jennifer chuckled behind her hand. Heero glared at them both. Duo grinned and Jennifer's expression became deadly serious.  
  
Serena shivered and said, "She's really evil. She sucked the life force out of people and destroyed the Silver Millennium and my home. Or something like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero was intrigued despite himself. He kept his face impassive as always as he looked at the blond girl who reminded him a bit of Relena.  
  
Serena shrugged and said, "Let Luna or Artemis tell the story because I'm not really sure of it."  
  
"The talking cats, right?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
Serena nodded and answered, "Unhuna, yeah, the talking cats. They told me all of this stuff and I'm not too sure of it myself. So just go ask them and you'll be okay." She looked around and said, "I think I should leave you guys alone now. Bye." She waved as she exited the room.  
  
Zechs asked, "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Heero shook his head and answered, "No, but I don't trust it. Especially Link. I shot him and he stopped the bullet with a sword. The sword didn't even have a dint in it."  
  
"Gundanium?" Zechs asked.  
  
Jennifer shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. If I could study the blade, maybe I could figure something out."  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, Link's pretty protective of that sword." He looked around and said, "Well, I think I'd better be going." He leaned over and gave Jennifer a swift kiss on the cheek. He added, "See ya later, Heero." He winked at Jennifer before he strolled out of the room, whistling.  
  
Heero thought of what it would be like to be able to do that with Relena. Zechs said, "Well, I think I'm gonna find out some things for myself."  
  
Heero looked at Jennifer. She shrugged and said, "I've gotta close up shop here." Heero shrugged as he walked out of the room. He found himself walking to Relena's study.  
  
Relena was bent over some papers. Some of the strands of her dark blond hair had spilled from their pony tail, framing her angelic features. She pushed strands of hair behind her ears as she trailed her fingers along a sheet of paper. Heero watched her, utterly fascinated. She sighed and stood up strait, arching her back as she stretched.  
  
She looked him directly in the eye. She said, "Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged and answered, "This place seems to be as good as any to be right now."  
  
Relena sighed and replied, "What do you think of the new guests?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment. There was something not right about this situation, something slightly sinister. It had nothing to do with the Sailor Scouts. They seemed harmless. Besides, Serena was too flighty to be any threat.  
  
He answered, "I'm not sure. The Scouts seem harmless, but I'm not sure about Link and his group."  
  
Relena rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Zelda was telling me about how Link was this great Hero Of Time and how he saved their world. I think she may be in love with him."  
  
"Himm," Heero murmured in reply. He said, "Jennifer's not too happy that he attacked her."  
  
A smile flickered across Relena's delicate features, lighting up her whole face. Damn, she's beautiful. What am I thinking? Heero thought as he watched as she tucked strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
She said, "Well, it serves her right. Even if I don't approve of Link's methods, Jennifer Darkfall was getting what she deserved."  
  
Heero's lips tugged upward despite themselves. Relena smiled and asked, "Is that a smile, Heero Yuy?"  
  
Heero was surprised. He didn't know how to answer her. His mind strayed back to the time where he was about to go to battle with Zechs in ZERO and she was trying to stop him. She had been so pleading, so beautiful and gentle. It had felt good to hold her in his arms for those fleeting moments.  
  
He didn't know what to think. It was too early for him. He was beginning to regain his humanity, dealing with things he had forgotten, mainly how to feel. He said, "I'm going to go find Wufei, ask him how he found Zechs."  
  
"Okay," Relena sighed as she bent over her papers again. Heero took one last look at her before he left the room.  
  
******  
  
Trowa smelled something awfully good coming from the kitchen. He walked to the room to see the tall girl, the one with auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail, whisking something in a bowl. She was humming softly to herself, obviously enjoying her work, as she cooked.  
  
The smell was delicious. She was making some sort of desert because he could detect the sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon in the air, as well as some sort of fruit. Apple. She was cooking something with apples in it. The smell was making his mouth water.  
  
The girl spun around and gasped when she saw Trowa, dropping her bowl. Trowa, using his incredibly quick reflexes, caught the bowl before it spilled any of its contents and hit the ground. He stood up and handed the bowl to the girl. She blushed, turning her pale cheeks pink and lending a sparkle to her dark green eyes. He found himself thinking that she was quite charming.  
  
She said, "Thanks for catching it. How did you do that?"  
  
"Extensive training," Trowa answered her truthfully.  
  
She laughed and said, "That's pretty funny. I'm Lita."  
  
She held out her hand to shake. He took it. Her grip was firm, like a man's. He liked her even more. He replied, "I'm Trowa."  
  
She nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember you. You're the quiet one. Wanna help me eat this pie?" Trowa watched as Lita put on oven mitts and pulled the bubbling, golden brown pie from the oven.  
  
Trowa nodded and asked, "What made you bake the pie?"  
  
She blushed again. She's really pretty when she does that, he thought. Lita answered, "Well, whenever I'm nervous, or upset, or whatever, cooking helps me feel better."  
  
Trowa nodded as she began to cut the pie. He watched her graceful movements as she handed him a slice of pie. He said, "Thank you." He didn't smile on the outside, but inside he was grinning like a fool. Who was he, Duo Maxwell?  
  
******  
  
Rei sat on the soft green grass. The wind played with her long, midnight hair as she meditated. She tried to focus, tried to see how she got here. She whispered, "Earth, Air, Water, Fire, please tell me how we find ourselves in this strange place."  
  
She felt a rush of hot energy rise up through her body and her mind separated from it. She found herself standing in a bunch of fog with a large gate looming before her. Rei recognized it to be the Gate of Time. Sailor Pluto materialized from the fog; her long, dark green hair swirling behind her. She held the staff in her hand proudly as she walked up to Rei.  
  
She said in her singsong voice, "Sailor Mars, you are the only one I can contact here."  
  
"Pluto, what happened to us, why are we here?" Rei asked.  
  
Pluto sighed and answered, "Beryl's last act of vengeance was to strip away your powers. You will get them back, I just don't know when. As for finding your way home, you'll just have to do that on your own as well. Ask for the aid of the Protectors of this World, the Gundam Pilots and Princess Relena. They are sort of the Sailor Counterparts for this world. Heero is their Leader. Duo is their Dark One. Trowa is the Silent Warrior. Quatre is the Peacemaker. Wufei is the Bringer of Justice. And Jennifer is the Healer. Relena is their Ruler, and Zechs is the Knight. Ask for their aid and they will grudgingly give it to you. Earn their trust and friendship."  
  
"Okay, how?" Rei asked. The Gundam pilots seemed pretty unapproachable except for Duo and Quatre. Even though Rei thought she connected with Jennifer for a moment over a 'Serena Ditz Moment.'  
  
Pluto smiled and answered, "They may not like to think it, but they have hearts and feelings just as everyone else. They hurt. They need love and understanding. Some of them just need a friend on their level. Only Quatre has a family, but his father died recently and his mother died in birth. Heero, Duo, and Trowa never knew theirs, Wufei's whole colony was destroyed, and Jennifer's parents were killed for the sake of war.  
  
"They've lived hard lives, Mars, all of them. Connect with the one you feel drawn toward. Give this advice to your other scouts as well. Even as we speak, Lita is making the beginning contacts. Guard yourselves though, because you will go home and make the risk of never seeing them again."  
  
Rei sighed and said, "But you know Serena's gonna mess everything up, she always does."  
  
Pluto smiled and said, "Give the princess more credit. Besides, Darien is with her. He is her balance. Go now, Young Mars, you have a home to get to." She spun her staff. As Rei felt a cold wind whip at her, Pluto shouted, "And tell my sister to guide you all!"  
  
Rei gasped air, back in her own body. The warm breeze was playing with her hair, and the grass was warm beneath her. She felt hands leave her body. She opened her eyes to see Jennifer Darkfall standing over her, her dark green eyes wide with concern and surprise. The elfin girl said, "Damn, what happened?"  
  
Rei smiled as she stood up and said, "I was meditating."  
  
Jennifer slowly shook her head and replied, "You dropped your heart rate and biorhythms really low. How did you do that?"  
  
Rei grinned as she dusted herself off and answered, "Well, it was something my Grandpa taught me when I was a young girl."  
  
Jennifer shook her head and replied, "There are only two people I know who can do something even remotely close to that. Heero and Wufei."  
  
"Heero, the really good looking one with the intense, dark blue eyes?" Rei asked, an image of the brooding young man coming to mind.  
  
Jennifer nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's Heero Yuy. Wufei is the Chinese boy."  
  
Rei smiled and asked, "And your Duo's girlfriend, right?"  
  
Jennifer chuckled, blushing just a little bit. She answered, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"So, what's the scoop on you two?" Rei asked as they began to walk down the knoll.  
  
Jennifer chuckled again. Her green eyes lit up as she answered, "He's Duo. I mean, he was there for me when I sort of lost hope on everything." She looked away and asked, "Why the hell am I even telling you this?" Connect with the one who you are drawn too.  
  
Rei shrugged and smoothed strands of her raven hair behind her ears. She replied, "I don't know."  
  
"That's what I'm asking," Jennifer replied.  
  
As they were walking, Rei noticed a lithe Chinese boy practicing Martial Arts meditation techniques. He was handsome with endless black eyes, black hair tied severely back in a pony tail, and golden skin. His body moved with careful ease, each movement thought out. He looked up at them, and his already glower expression darkened.  
  
Whoa, grumpy guy, Rei thought as she watched him.  
  
Jennifer pointed and said, "That's Wufei. He's not really fond of girls." Her dark green eyes narrowed in anger as they walked past him.  
  
He asked, "How did you get to be here?"  
  
Rei stopped, shocked at his question. Jennifer stopped as well, her braid still moving behind her. Rei shrugged and answered, "I'm not really sure. We were fighting, we beat her, and POOF, we're here."  
  
Wufei nodded and said, "Darkfall, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jennifer slowly nodded. The look on her delicate features was pure confusion.  
  
She looked at Rei and said, "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Rei walked about twenty feet away and waited. They thought that she couldn't really hear them, but with her training, she could. She heard Wufei asked, "Why are you trusting that woman?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged and replied, "Because she seems trust worthy."  
  
Wufei told her, "If she was brought here against her will, she is weak."  
  
Jennifer snapped, "I don't think she's weak. She was meditating at levels that you couldn't reach, Chang."  
  
Rei's cheeks burned with shame. He was calling her weak. She was touched that Jennifer was defending her, but Wufei went on with his triad, "They're weak. Especially the little blond girl, Serena. If they were brought here during battle and have not tried to find their way back, then they have no honor. They're cowards."  
  
Rei became furious. She stormed over to the Chinese man and the American girl. She sneered, "You have really no idea what you're talking about, do you?"  
  
"You're weak and you have no honor. A true warrior would try to get back to battle. What are you and your friends doing?" Wufei asked smugly.  
  
Rei went off. She snapped, "Listen here you Pony Tailed Freak, we're trying to get home as soon as we can. As for being weak, I can take you on any day!"  
  
"Really?" Wufei asked, his tone amused.  
  
"YES!" Rei answered, shouting.  
  
"Prove it," Wufei replied, standing with his hands on his hips, a mocking smile gracing his handsome features.  
  
Rei took up a stance. She spun gracefully, her heel trying to catch his chin. He blocked the kick and snapped her leg down. She lost balance and Wufei took advantage of the situation. He took her arm and spun her around, sending her crashing to the ground. She landed with a soft cry.  
  
Jennifer glared at him and said, "You little bastard."  
  
Wufei said, "She may be weak, but she's not a coward. You have honor, Girl." He chuckled as he walked away.  
  
Rei sat on the ground, angry beyond belief. She wanted to run and tell Lita what he did and let Lita take care of him. "Bastard," she grumbled as she stood up.  
  
"You got it," Jennifer said grimly as she helped Rei stand up.  
  
Rei asked, "Is he always like that?"  
  
Jennifer nodded and answered, "Yeah, a sexist pig."  
  
"Great," Rei said ironically.  
  
******  
  
Quatre was watching Athene doing some sort of Kata. Each of her movements were graceful and well thought out. Her honey brown hair drifted around her face as she moved, her delicate features were etched in concentration, and her body moved like water. She was breathtaking. He could watch her for hours.  
  
He sighed as he leaned against a tree. The warm breeze would be gone soon and fall would be set upon the land. He wondered how long they were going to be here and if he and Athene would ever be anything. If Athene cared for him as well.  
  
He wished he could talk to someone. But who? Duo would tease him endlessly. Trowa and Heero wouldn't understand and wouldn't be any help at all. Noin was probably too caught up in Zechs' mysterious return to care. Wufei would snort and tell him that women were weak. Relena would be kind, but she couldn't really give him any advice.  
  
Jennifer would though. Despite her sharp barbs, she was a really compassionate person. She gave helpful advice and was very insightful. She was also very observant. She would probably find out anyway. It was just a question of how he would bring the subject up to her.  
  
He sighed again. How was he going to handle this torment? Hell, how could he? "Crap," he quietly cursed as he walked back to the castle.  
  
As he entered the castle, Paygan approached him. The elderly man told him, "Miss Relena requests the presence of everyone for dinner, Mr. Winner."  
  
"Thank you very much, Paygan," he replied as he headed to the dining room.  
  
******  
  
Relena watched as everyone entered the dining room. The long table was full. As she looked at everyone, she thought, This should be interesting. 


	6. Dimensional Warfare 06: Lovers of Tonigt...

Dimensional Warfare : Lovers of Tonight, Strangers of Tomorrow  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: There are a few references to Athene's past, to understand it I recommand you read "The Coming of Sailor Wisdom" by Trio.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Relena watched with interested eyes as all of the new visitors entered the dining hall. The long table was full in a matter of minutes. As she looked at all of the new faces around her family's table she thought, This should be interesting.  
  
Relena placed a wholesome smile on her pink painted lips and took her seat at the head of the table. To her right sat Duo Maxwell, Jennifer Darkfall, Athene, Lita Kino, Rei Hino, Malon, Link, Mina Aino, Ruto, and Saria who was followed by Darunia. To her left sat Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Zechs Merquise, Wufei Chang, Nabooru, Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, Ami Mizoru, Rauru, and last was Impa. Princess Zelda sat across from Princess Relena.  
  
This is not going to be a good meal. There is much fire amongst these hearts, peace will be hard to achieve. Athene's crystal blue eyes scanned the surrounding people.  
  
"I want to welcome you all here this evening," Relena stood from her seat and addressed the new comers, "I understand that this must be very difficult for all of you. But you have my word as the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom that I will do everything in my power to get you all home safely. This isn't going to work. And so I invite you all here today to greet and to come to know each other a little better." Relena's smile was the only present besides the smile on the Princess of Hyrule's angelic face.  
  
"Well said your highness," Zelda commented as she stood. "I will lead the way in the introductions, if you don't mind your highness?"  
  
"No, not at all Zelda," Relena sat.  
  
A chuckle came from the throat of the Hylian Princess, "Your highness, in private simple names are permitted, but in a social function it is only proper to address all royals as 'your highness.' Otherwise you are being rude." Again Zelda chuckled. She took a deep breath, "Right, now... as I introduce you, please stand and say a few words... Link."  
  
The elfin man was dressed in is normal attire, "I am Link. I am grateful for your hospitality, Princess Relena. And I apologize for earlier this evening, Mr. Maxwell, Miss. Darkfall." Link sat, his eyes planted on the blonde girl in front of him.  
  
"Ruto..." Zelda's voice sounded the name.  
  
"Good evening, I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras," Ruto blushed as she realized she had nothing more to say, "I umm... sorry Zelda I'm not good with social functions." The fish woman sat, smiling at the Kokiri that sat next to her.  
  
"Oh, Ruto..." Zelda put a hand to her head as to symbolize a headache. " Saria, please introduce yourself."  
  
"Huhhh... oh sure, your highness," the little green Kokiri stood, a tint of red on her cheeks. "Hi, I'm Saria. I'm a Kokiri and the Sage of Forest." She sat back down, all the while looking at her lap as though something extremely interesting was painted on her shorts.  
  
"I am Darunia. King of Goron City. Sage of Fire and Link's Blood Brother," Darunia smiled to the Hylian Princess.  
  
Zelda motioned to Nabooru. Nabooru quickly stood and stated her name and what she was the sage of. Last was Impa and Rauru who just like the others before them said their name and what it is exactly they do in Hyrule. "And I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Zelda's words were thickly laced with pride.  
  
"This is a long dinner. Hey where's the food," Serena tried to keep her voice down, but with the sudden silence, all in the dining hall heard her words of hunger and boredom.  
  
"Shhh.. Serena," Darien put a finger up to his lips.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if this seems boring to you, but unlike YOU everyone else is paying attention as everyone introduces themselves and explains exactly who or what they are!" Jennifer stood from her chair almost tipping it over in her fury.  
  
Serena sank away from the anger the braided elf-like girl displayed. "Jennifer, you must forgive Serena. She does not remember her training all the time. I humbly take her insult upon myself," a woman with honey brown hair calmly said as she looked at the blonde princess a few seats away from her.  
  
"Athene, wha?" Jennifer turned herself to see Athene's lovely face. She's so calm. So wise. But why is she taking the blame for THAT girl?  
  
Athene stood, taking a quick glance around the table she said, "I apologize for Serena's selfishness. Please forgive me for not teaching her better." Athene bowed her head down.  
  
"But Athene you aren't my teacher," Serena now stood to contradict her friend from the future. Serena's deep blue eyes met Athene's wise blue pools.  
  
"You are all weak," a husky male voice interjected. Wufei stood from the table, "You are all weak and cowards!"  
  
"Heeeeyyyyy!" Serena whined.  
  
Athene is amazing. She stood to take the fall for her friend, but why? What is the meaning behind all of this. Behind the friendship of Athene and Serena. Quatre watched as Wufei stood and insulted the visitors. "Wufei, they aren't weak."  
  
"Winner, what do you know of weakness?" Wufei's black gazed switched to the Arabian pilot.  
  
"I know it takes a lot of courage to stand in front of a friend and accept a friend's error as your own."  
  
Quatre Winner. "Mr. Winner, I did not ask for your defense," Athene looked Quatre straight in the eye.  
  
Quatre looked to the angel he envisioned. "I think we all need to sit down," Heero stated calmly from his seat.  
  
"Heero's right," Relena agreed.  
  
"I refuse to sit at the same table as these women," Wufei looked directly at Rei.  
  
"You bastard!" Lita almost screamed at the Chinese boy.  
  
"Hey, you have no right to judge us like that!" Mina replied sharply.  
  
Wufei only gave a smug smirk as his reply as he turned to leave. "Wufei," Relena called. But Wufei continued to leave. The last sign of the Justice Boy was the slamming of the door behind him. Cowards.  
  
Wufei left Athene staring at Quatre, Jennifer angrily mumbling to herself, and the rest of the table's occupants in deep thought.  
  
Athene finally let out a deep sigh and her eyes changed right in front of Quatre's; from angry and defensive to her kind, wise depths that Quatre fell for. She nodded her head to an unspoken question, then turning began to leave the dining hall. "Athene, where are you going?" Darien asked.  
  
"I have no place being here. I will go train now. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Athene bowed as she made her exit. We need to get home, fast. This world is full of anger and hate.  
  
"Athene, wait!" a gentle voice called after the angelic form of Athene.  
  
"Hmmm... oh, Quatre," Athene looked up to see Quatre coming towards in her in a half run/walk.  
  
"Athene, come take a walk with me," Quatre smiled to the object of his affection. Athene nodded in approval.  
  
*****  
  
The palace gardens were full of life as the sun began to prepare itself for setting. Frogs croaked in the pond, blossoms swayed to a pleasant breeze, leaves rustled in a soothing fashion, and crickets practiced their night song. In the middle of all this life two humans walked slowly to a bench that rested near the pond. "The sun will set soon," the woman with wise blue eyes purred.  
  
"Yea, it's going to be beautiful," Quatre blushed. He hoped Athene would miss it, but he was not so lucky.  
  
"Why do you blush, Quatre?"  
  
"Oh... nothing," Quatre looked to the spring grass under his feet. Little flowers of white grew amongst the deep green blades. "They look like diamonds."  
  
"Huhh?"  
  
"The white flowers, they look like diamonds. I mean, if you look at them real close the grass blades loose their form and become solid. And then the flowers seem to look like diamonds in a green stone, just waiting to be mined and given to someone you love. You know?" Quatre picked one of his diamonds.  
  
"I understand that. You are a romantic, Quatre," Athene looked up to the sky.  
  
Okay, Quatre don't blow this! Athene is right next to you. The sun is setting, you have a flower in your hand, you can do it. Just give her the flower and kiss her. Don't wait for a response, just kiss her the moment she looks at you. Wait! That isn't me, that's some thing Duo would do. Okay, she thinks you're a romantic, so be romantic... ummm... give her the flower and... I don't know! Cool it Quatre, you can do this, it's only a girl. No, wrong word. She's a woman. A beautiful woman. A pearl. A diamond. That's it!  
  
"Quatre, are you listening?" Athene's soft voice enchanted the Arabian pilot, who at the moment was too deep in thought to realize the beauty was talking to him. "Quatre?"  
  
"Huah! Oh, sorry Athene, what did you say?"  
  
"I was saying that the sun is almost at the horizon."  
  
Okay here goes. "Athene, I believe that diamonds should only be given to someone you really love. Someone you love more then your own life, more then money, or lust. More then friends or family. Someone that means more to you then yourself." Athene looked into Quatre's face, is was turning an orange color due to the setting of the sun.  
  
"I agree," Athene smiled.  
  
Her smile melted all that was left of Quatre's defenses. He lifted his hand revealing the flower he picked. He, in one motion, placed the diamond in Athene's hand and moved in to kiss her.  
  
Athene's eyes went down to the flower, then back up to see Quatre moving in on her. Her eyes opened wide as Quatre's lips met hers in their first kiss. After a few moments Athene closed her eyes and kissed Quatre back.  
  
I did it! I'm kissing Athene!  
  
Oh my god! Quatre's kissing me!  
  
*****  
  
"You know Duo, we shouldn't be spying on Quatre," Jennifer put a hand on her lover's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I know. But... come on babe!" Duo gave Jennifer his classic smile. Jennifer grinned back and allowed Duo to drag her to the gardens.  
  
"Oh, look Duo there they are... oh..." Jennifer slightly blushed at the romantic scene in front of her.  
  
"Way to go Q-man! He did it Jennifer, he did it!" Duo cheered.  
  
"Duo, not so loud. We don't want them to hear you!"  
  
"Fine, let's go have some of our own fun," Duo smiled to his girl. Jennifer smirked upon realizing what exactly Duo was referring to.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre pulled himself away from Athene, needing the intake of air. Athene blushed and looked to the ground, suddenly embarrassed. Quatre took that moment to examine just how beautiful the setting of the sun made her, not like she needed any help being pretty. The sun only heightened it a bit. "Athene..."  
  
"Don't Quatre, it is I who am sorry," Athene remained staring at the ground.  
  
"Athene, it is I who should apologize. It's just that you are so wonderful. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for kissing you," Quatre looked at the the remains of the sun.  
  
Athene turned her head, spilling her hair to the side, "Quatre, it takes two to make a good kiss. And I would say that that kiss was fantastic."  
  
Quatre's head shot back to look at her, "Athene..." She melted Quatre's worries with one of her perfect smiles. Her soft hand came up behind Quatre's neck and gently pulled Quatre to her. Quatre, understanding that Athene too liked him felt free enough to place a gentle hand on Athene's cheek. Then sliding his hand around her cheek to the back of her neck, then done her back. He came forward and again their lips met to make a dance all their own.  
  
After a few minutes, Athene felt secure enough to deepen the kiss. She gently probed Quatre's lips to part. Quatre's eyes shot open in surprise, and at the same instance he backed away. Athene let out a cry of surprise and hurt filled her eyes. Quatre wanted to kill himself for putting that look on her face. He slowly came back to her.  
  
He rubbed her back and hugged her. "I'm sorry. You startled me, I'm sorry," Quatre whispered. He tilted her head again and he was the one to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced to a melody that was soft and pleasant.  
  
*****  
  
"Zelda, we are not welcome here," Link told his princess.  
  
"Oh, Link we are welcome. Just because one person feels cross about us being here, does not mean he is the vote of everyone," Zelda contradicted.  
  
"I understand, I will leave you now." And with his concluding words, Link closed Zelda's doors as he left.  
  
Link.  
  
*****  
  
"Malon?" Link called into his romantic other's room.  
  
"I'm here Link," Malon's singsong voice drifted to the hero.  
  
Malon sat on the balcony watching the sun settle in for the night. A tear gleamed from the corner of her eye. "Link, do you love me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," Malon turned to face her love, "do you love me or her? You share my bed, but you don't love me, do you?" More tears released themselves, sliding down her face.  
  
"Malon, who else would I spend my life with?" Link could tell she had been crying for some time, by the tear tracks.  
  
"Zelda."  
  
Link thought back to his dream...  
  
"Link when peace returns to Hyrule, we'll have to say good-bye," Princess Zelda of Hyrule watched the blue eyes of the Hero Of Time. Her dusty brown hair, all one length, reached her mid-section. A tiara of gold sat on her forehead, a single ruby set in the center of the tiara. Her elfish ears carried earrings in the shape of the legendary triforce. Blue crystal eyes complimented her lovely, angelic face.  
  
"I understand Zelda," the Hero Of Time met the watchful eyes of the only Hylian Princess. His blonde hair was neatly tucked into his forest green cap. The cap was cone shaped and the tip of the cap reached passed his shoulders. A Hylian Shield was secure on his back and a sword lay sheathed next to his back, underneath the shield. The man's tunic ended at his thighs and under the forest green tunic he wore a white body suit, skin tight.  
  
"Link, give me the Ocarina of Time," Zelda's eyes saddened as Link handed her her ocarina. She lifted the magical instrument to her lips and played...  
  
then his thoughts shifted to his very own thoughts...  
  
Link shook his head and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he was having, it wasn't really a dream it was real. It really happened, just a long time ago. Zelda had played the Ocarina of Time. She had sent him back in time 7 years so he could regain his lost childhood. And she had said good-bye. Malon waited for Link like every morning to get out of bed, but Link didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to go back to the dream, go back to Zelda. He didn't love Zelda, he loved Malon, but he did love being in Zelda's company. He wished like hell Zelda didn't send him back in time, but was also grateful she granted him one favor; to send Malon back with him. He and Malon had become close somewhere during all his travels.  
  
he thought those same things every morning. Every morning he awoke only to remember that dream, that person, that guilt.  
  
Malon's blue eyes waited for Link to answer, waited for him to be truthful to her. Waited.  
  
"Malon, I..." I can't say it, but I do. I do love you. I do want to have a Joining of Souls Ceremony. I do want to give you children. I do wish to make you happy. But I don't know how to tell you.  
  
"Just leave Link, just go."  
  
*****  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Serene, hold!" a female voice ordered the blonde leader to halt her motion. The woman with honey brown hair stepped toward her friend. "You're not concentrating. You need to follow through." Athene gently took Serena's arm and straightened it, then bent it and pulled it downward. She motioned the arm to move out, away from Serena's body, then up to neck level. The motion was almost robotic. "Okay, now you do it. Just like I aided."  
  
"Athene, I'm not good with this kind of Kata," Serena attempted the motion on her own, but found herself only messing up.  
  
"You're not trying, Serene."  
  
"Athene, why do you call me Serene? I'm not the queen you know?" Serena let her arms hang loose around her hips.  
  
Athene watched the expression on the blonde girl, She's right, she's not Queen Serenity, but I see so much of her future self in her. They are one. That I know to be true, but they are not the same. They are not one and the same. Serena is a goof-ball, while the Queen is graceful and proud. "Ummm... sorry Serena."  
  
"Hey, why do you guys get a break?" a voice asked as it and others approached the two friends.  
  
"We are hardly resting, just taking a breather. How did your laps go Lita?" Athene turned to be face-to-face with the future Guardian of Jupiter.  
  
"Fine," Lita plopped down on the grass under a tree, "I didn't realize this palace had such a wide circumference. It was quite the jog."  
  
The Guardian of Wisdom smiled to the young amazon. If she only knew her future self could run three times as far in three times less the time.  
  
Laughing brought the eldest senshi out of her thoughts. Her blue eyes shifted to see Mina and Ami coming down the hill toward them. Mina had a huge smiled on her face, while Ami looked a little down. "Hey guys, I won!" Mina screamed.  
  
Serena smiled to the other blonde, "You still got it, huh Mina?"  
  
"You bet ya!" Mina could remember when she was the star of her volleyball team. Her and Jammy (guy) would spend hours training together. They were an awesome team.  
  
"I guess I need to practice more," Ami concluded as she and Mina caught up with the others.  
  
"Or maybe Mina is just too tough," Rei's fiery voice traveled to the almost complete group.  
  
"Well, now that you are all here Rei and I can tell you the plans. Rei," Athene's eyes looked to Rei.  
  
"Right, Sailor Pluto came to me again...  
  
"Sailor Mars, magic does not exist in this dimension. You must have my sister train you, she will teach you how to use your powers without calling upon the planets. Once you master this skill you all can go home. I know that that will make the Queen happy, she wishes me to deliver a message to Lady Wisdom. And I quote, "Annie, time is of the utmost importance. Time flows differently in other dimensions. A day here in Crystal Tokyo can seem like seconds to Serena's present. A week can be years in dimensional time. You must hurry back!" end quote. The Queen needs her daughter's guardian back, Young Mars."  
  
"Pluto, can't you just come and take us home?"  
  
"No, Mars I can't. That would be going against the Rules Of Time. I pledged to never go against such rules to Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"I understand. I will carry on Neo Queen Serenity's message."  
  
"Thank you. Now go..."  
  
... anyway, that's what was said," Rei closed her eyes, only to open them again.  
  
"Well, that means we have to learn this skill. Athene teach us," Serena looked to the wise woman.  
  
"Oh, Serena. It isn't that easy. Why do you think I've had you training all this time? To work up your physical strength so you can take the drain when you learn how to use your powers again."  
  
"Can you do it?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Yes I can. I learned the ability years ago. The Keeper taught it to me." And I thank you Keeper, I would have lost my life had you not taught me the skills of the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
"Darien, what were you doing?" Serena looked at her handsome fiance with hearts in her eyes. She still wasn't sure about actually marrying him, but she knew she loved him... knew she would say yes one day.  
  
"Just looking around," Darien looked around at the girls that would one day be women, women that would be around him the rest of his life.  
  
"Darien, I'll need your help working these girls into shape," Athene's calm, serene voice commanded.  
  
"Athene!" the gentle breeze drifted the soft name.  
  
"Huh?" That sounds like Quatre. He must be angry, oh what am I doing? I can't get involved with him, he's so young. So naive. He doesn't understand who I am. "I better go see what they want," Athene began to leave.  
  
*****  
  
"I think Winner needs to get his mind back on track," Wufei's hoarse voice spoke to the Wing ZERO pilot. Wufei sat on the cold floor, Heero was working beside him. The Wing ZERO's cockpit lay open, wires trailed from the pit to the small laptop. Heero hovered over the machine.  
  
"Quatre, is fine Wufei," Heero typed on his laptop.  
  
"He's going to fall for her. He's weak!"  
  
A strong hand came in contact with Wufei's cheek. The right cheek became red and stung. "Don't call Quatre weak," Heero's tone never heightened above negative 0 degrees as he contradicted the Altron pilot. "Quatre knows what he's doing. If he 'falls for her' as you say, then he does. He knows the risk in getting involved with the visitors. They are after all only visiors."  
  
"Yuy," Wufei looked at his fellow pilot.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's going on with Maxwell and Darkfall?"  
  
Heero looked up at the question, Why does Wufei care about Duo and Jennifer? "They make each other happy. The war is over, it's only natural they'd stay together and start a new life."  
  
"What about you Yuy? Aren't you going to start a new life? I mean, you can't stay in this hanger for the rest of your life. The Wing ZERO is only a machine, and you aren't."  
  
"I'll do what I need to."  
  
*****  
  
Duo turned to look at the sleeping form of his lover. She lie only partly covered by their tangled sheets, her stomach and legs exposed, her chest and nether region covered. Duo stood looking out the room's huge window at the sailor group below. Athene sure does make them train early. The sun only rose a few hours ago. Duo's chest was bare, he wore only a pair of his black boxers.  
  
His long chestnut hair covered his back since Jennifer had undone his hair the night before. Jennifer's golden locks too were undone, laying as a sheet of gold on the white sheets of the heavily used bed. Duo's blue gazed was transfixed by the angel in his bed, She's so beautiful like that. I hate to wake her.  
  
"Jen," Duo hadn't moved from the window. His footsteps were light as he moved to the side of the bed. "Jen, it's time to get up. The sun's up."  
  
"Oh, Duo more..." Jennifer mumbled to the bed.  
  
An evil grin spread across Duo's lips, "Baby, no more. Get up."  
  
"I love you, Duo," she mumbled again.  
  
"And I you," Duo leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Jennifer's emerald eyes fluttered open to see Duo looking down on her with love-filled eyes. "Duo, what time is it?"  
  
"I give you myself and you ask about the time?" Duo smiled.  
  
Jennifer's grin spread. Her hand came up from under the sheets to take a fistful of Duo's chestnut brown hair. She gently pulled Duo to her, kissing him. Duo steadied himself over Jennifer. He lowered himself over her, "Duo, you're wearing too much."  
  
"Then let's get rid of what I have." Jennifer used her feet to removed Duo's black silk boxers. Duo's manhood became hard as Jennifer's feet fumbled with the fabric.  
  
"Duo, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jen."  
  
*****  
  
The six sages sat on a bluff overlooking the Sanq Kingdom. The moon shown with such brilliance that the stars were ashamed to be around such a magnificant light. The dark sky was clear from clouds and other natural distruptions. "Nabooru, do you think Link loves Malon?"  
  
"Well, I think he cares for her. Link, doesn't really know things like love. He's a male," Nabooru turned from the view of the heavens to look at the Sage of Water.  
  
"Hummm..."  
  
"This world is so different from Hyrule, what are we going to do Rauru?" the little Kokiri asked the oldest sage.  
  
"The Hero Of Time will get us home, you must believe that. He is far more powerful then you all realize, maybe more then he realizes himself. But he will get us home, I know he will. He doesn't know how to fail," Rauru closed his eyes.  
  
"I believe that. Link is a good man, he'll never quit," Navi settled herself on the shoulder of Darunia. Sage of Fire.  
  
*****  
  
I need to tell Quatre about myself. He has to know who I am. I can do this, just say 'Quatre I need to talk to you about something,' then say something like, 'Quatre I'm over 3,000 years old.' Oh, ya that will go over well, Athene. Just scare the guy out of his wits. Athene sighed as she looked down at her hand. A necklace of diamonds, gold, and pearls rested in her gentle hand. It was her transformation tool. The scouts had special sticks, she had a necklace.  
  
"Athene," Quatre's gentle eyes scanned over the woman in front of him.  
  
"Quatre, I have something I need to show you. And tell you." 


	7. Dimensional Warfare 07: Evil Attracts Ev...

Dimensional Warfare : Evil Attracts Evil  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R, Lemon  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: There is one slightly detailed love scene. What Elf and I would call "mellow" others may call "graphic," so to help warn our readers we have decided to label this chapter as a Lemon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
There were two of them, both girls. Twins almost, except one had hair as black as night and the other had hair as white as snow. They both had glowing eyes that shifted color from moment to moment. They were power incarnate almost, but their power was balanced by their childish minds.  
  
They were lovely, but they looked only to be seven years old. The one with the alabaster hair was named Nara, while the one with onyx hair was called Lilith. They held hands as they watched the scenes playing out on their quartz crystal. The God of Death was making love to a healer, their bodies sweatily clinging to each other with passion. Nara grimaced at the image, disgusted.  
  
Lilith squinted and asked, "Wouldn't that hurt? He's so big. She's little. The healer must be in pain."  
  
Nara shook her long, white hair, her eyes turned gray as she looked at the next facet of the crystal. Princess Relena Peacecraft was looking over some official papers in her study, obviously thinking about the enigmatic Heero Yuy. The Perfect Solder was with his battle machine, checking the functions. The people who should be together, Zechs and Noin, were checking up on the Sanq Kingdom. Wufei Chang, the Silent Dragon, was meditating in his bedroom. Trowa Barton, The Mystery, was sitting in the kitchen, his dark green eyes clouded in thought as he waited for something.  
  
She smiled as she looked at the next facet. Quatre Raberba Winner, the Gentle Soul, was talking to the Sailor of Wisdom herself, Athene. The Scouts were powerless, as well as the Sages and Zelda. Link was still the Hero Of Time, but that could easily be dealt with. The main thing was that the Scouts were powerless.  
  
She giggled and said, "We can have so much fun."  
  
Lilith, the more sinister of the two, smiled and replied, "We can play with them all. They'll be our toys."  
  
Lilith's brow furrowed as she looked at the crystal. Nara was concerned about her playmate. She asked, "What is it, Lily?"  
  
Lilith pouted and complained, "Those pilots won't be any fun. Well, Duo would be, but the others would be boring and easily broken. They don't believe in us."  
  
Nara giggled and replied, "Then we must do something about this then, shouldn't we?"  
  
Lilith smiled and said, "Of course. It will be a fun game to play."  
  
******  
  
"So, old friend, it comes down to this?" Angus Campbell looked at the image of John Wallace in his hand. The doctor was smiling, his sherry colored eyes twinkling in the photo and his reddish brown curls still an unruly mop on his forehead. Campbell knew that John was dead. As was Robert Darkfall, a close colleague of his.  
  
Jennifer Darkfall had been their downfall. Her and those damn Gundam pilots. Campbell stood up and grunted. He, unlike John and Robert, didn't have a high sense of honor and purpose. He was on Oz and Romafeller's side. He was only on their side because he wanted power. He wanted to rule.  
  
After all, he had the intelligence to. When the three of them had been at school, Campbell had proposed to the Native American test pilot and the Scottish student that they join forces and rule the world. Robert, the Warrior, had laughed and said that he was being foolish. John smiled and kindly told him that he was being foolish and that power corrupted.  
  
Campbell wanted that power. He had grown up with John in Gloscow, but John was an idealist as well as soft. He had talent, but he didn't know how to use it. Medicine and engineering, both their specialties, except Campbell had been the better engineer. He just wasn't as old as Tubarov to get that satisfaction.  
  
He was on the Mobile DOLL project as well as the Darkfall Project. Both had been demolished by those damn Gundam pilots.  
  
Campbell was tired and he wanted revenge. Get rid of the Gundam pilots and use Relena Peacecraft to gain control of the world. He had a plan, and a weapon. He had a whole factory hidden in an under sea laboratory in Eastern Europe, just 200 miles away from the "beloved" Sanq Kingdom, to build Mobile DOLLs. And he had something else.  
  
A Mobile Suit that was more powerful than a Gundam simply because it couldn't be destroyed. Every damage inflicted on the suit would heal automatically because the suit was organic. And Campbell had the right pilot for it as well.  
  
The Scottish Lord sank back in his chair and hit the button on his comlink. He said, "Joshua, I would like to see you." His accent was still thick, but it wasn't the pleasant accent that John had, no, Campbell's accent was cultured and royal. Commanding.  
  
The chime signaled on the door. Campbell said, "Come in."  
  
He smiled as Joshua Hunters walked into the room. He was handsome with dark red hair, the color of wine, and icy silvery blue eyes. He was only seventeen, but he was very experienced. He had been trained since birth to be a soldier. Just like Heero Yuy.  
  
Hunters straitened up and asked, "Yes, Lord Campbell, what would you like me to do?"  
  
Campbell leaned back in his chair and smiled. He answered, "Send a scouting team to the Sanq Kingdom to tell us what's happening." Rumor had it that all the pilots, even Zechs Marquise, were there. He wanted that confirmed.  
  
Hunters slightly bowed his head and replied, "Consider it done, milord." Campbell smiled as the young warrior walked out of the room. He tapped his fingers on his desk and thought, Now, it's all a matter of waiting.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer was smiling, and she knew it. She had this silly little grin plastered on her face that wouldn't lift away. She stretched, aching pleasantly in places she knew she had, but hadn't experienced before. She looked down at the unslept bed in her room. It had been the first time she'd been in here in the last 24 hours.  
  
As she dawned on a pair of black jogging pants and a red tank top, she remembered the events last night.  
  
******  
  
Giggling like a couple of school children, Jennifer and Duo held hands as they ran down the garden path. Quatre and Athene were forgotten as Duo grinned and bent down for a kiss. She was hungry for him. They were interrupted each time lately, and she was starving for him.  
  
From the way he was kissing her, he was just as ravenous as she was. His mouth was hot and soft against hers. As well as hungry. She felt his hands gently caressing her back and running through her hair, loosing the braid.  
  
He moved kisses from her mouth down to her throat. She gasped as he nipped at her pulse just a little. He looked up at her with lidded violet eyes and grinned wickedly as her hair escaped its braid and tumbled around her.  
  
Then time froze. His expression changed, softened, became vulnerable. She held her breath, just gazing at his face. Her life line. Her love.  
  
Her love.  
  
She knew that she was in love with Duo Maxwell, but she had tried to deny it for so long. She was afraid that if she loved him, then he would die like everyone else that she loved. She didn't want to loose him before she had him. And she wanted him. Very much.  
  
Heero's voice entered her mind as well as a very wise saying, "A person told me to live by my feelings. Live by yours."  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "I love you."  
  
Duo froze and his eyes became huge. He looked surprised and relieved. He traced her face with his long finger tips. She shivered at the light touch, heated beyond belief. He said, his eyes bright with happiness and love, "I love you too, Jennifer."  
  
She smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. His eyes widened just a little bit as she devoured his mouth. She nibbled on his lips for a moment before he licked her lips with his tongue. She shivered as she held onto him. She pressed up even closer to him, feeling his hardness on her stomach.  
  
She felt her heart beat pound. Who knows when something could happen with all the strangeness happening. What if I can't take this moment again? What if Duo and I never have this chance again? What if it's too early? Shouldn't we wait?  
  
What if I never know love in all of its forms?  
  
I need him. I have to have him. Who knows when I'll get this chance again?  
  
Take this chance, Darkfall, and make it count.  
  
Her heart still racing, she pressed up against him, and he moaned, "Oh, god."  
  
"Of Death," she teased him, pressing up against him, whispering in his ear.  
  
"You're gonna kill me, Jennifer," he moaned as she traced her hands down his chest and to the waist band of his pants. She wanted him, no, needed him. The logical part of her mind was already making plans and precautions: birth control, it was going to hurt, where to be.  
  
She was figuring everything out. Then her mind raced to one of the more clinical thoughts of sex. Pain. Her hands started to tremble in fear as she remembered the Oz solder above her right before Duo had been there to save her.  
  
"Jennifer?" he asked, his eyes dilated in the dark, almost all pupil with a glowing ring of violet around them. Lovely to look at. For all eternity. She looked up at him, some of her courage gone.  
  
He traced his fingers on her face and asked, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He looked hurt and she hated herself at that moment for putting that look on his face. She hadn't realized all the pain he'd been through. It was clear in his eyes.  
  
The Maxwell Massacre, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, Solo, the times that he had been tortured, all the people he loved dying around him. He never knew his parents and he had killed countless people. He was the God of Death. He believed that everyone he touched died, but he wasn't about to let anyone see how that affected him.  
  
Both of them had been neck deep in Death for so long that they forgot to live. This wasn't just a deceleration of love. It was a celebration of life in one of the oldest forms possible.  
  
She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him harshly, thoroughly, tasting him, feeling him respond against her.  
  
******  
  
Somehow they got to Duo's room. Jennifer didn't remember breaking away from her Angel of Death, but somehow they had made it up here, and somehow, the room was still clean. She looked around and Duo grinned. He said, "Look, Jennifer, it's not a mess."  
  
Then he reached for her and they were kissing again, hot, passionate and hungry. She needed him so bad, her whole body was aching in ways she had tried to ignore until now.  
  
He tasted warm, like cinnamon and other spices. Exotic and comforting. He smelled like cinnamon, sweat, baby powder, and musk, all combining to make a scent that was wonderfully Duo. She wanted to feel his hair in her hands. She wanted to see what he looked like with that wonderful chestnut brown hair around him.  
  
She reached up and Duo jerked away, startled. She pulled back, afraid that she did something wrong. She looked down and muttered, "Sorry, I didn't . . ."  
  
Duo pulled her close and forced her to look at him. His violet eyes were enough for her to drown in. And it would be a pleasant way to go in Jennifer's humble opinion. He said, "You just startled me, that's all." He chuckled, "Not use to people touching the braid."  
  
Jennifer looked down at her hair all around her, trailing far past her thighs. It was her pride, her one vanity. Her father had loved her hair and he'd never let her cut it. So, after he had died, she had taken good care of it so it wouldn't get split ends and keep it silky and healthy. Robert Darkfall had been the only person in the world that she'd let touch her hair, until now.  
  
She loved it when Duo ran his long, capable fingers down her hair. It felt so good, that intimate contact. She wanted to touch his hair, see if it was as silky as it looked. She reached out and took the meter long braid in her hand.  
  
He grinned, looking adorably nervous, as he said, "I think your hair's longer."  
  
"Good," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. He laughed. She took the black, elastic band from his hair and began to unbraid the silky mass. It fell in soft waves around his face. It felt like crushed silk between her fingers. She murmured, "It's beautiful."  
  
She looked up at him. The hair fell past his thighs in soft chestnut waves. The moonlight coming from Duo's French doors cast silvery shimmers in the rich mass. It haloed his black clothing and made his eyes look the color of amethysts. He was beautiful. He didn't seem real. Like he was some Faye Prince, who had came down to consort with a mortal.  
  
Jennifer sighed as she looked at him. He moved to her again, taking her in his strong arms. He was warm against her. He began to kiss her again. Furiously, even more hungry. She trembled as his hands slid under her shirt, making contact with her bare skin. Never had the young couple been so intimate.  
  
Shivers of pure pleasure wracked her spine as he withdrew the T-shirt from her body, leaving only her bra covering her. She blushed as he studied her with a wicked gleam in his violet eyes. He reached around her back and undid the clasp, letting the white slip of cotton fall to the ground.  
  
She was bare to his gaze and she blushed. Her heart was pounding as he went down to his knees, gazing at her, his eyes filled with pure worship. He breathed, "You're beautiful." He reached up and caressed one breast gently, enough to cause her to shiver in pleasure.  
  
"Oh," she sighed as he reached up and kissed one of the milky orbs. His eyes took on a wicked gleam as his hot tongue licked her. She shivered as she closed her eyes and he began to suck on her. He soon gave the other the same attention, except this time his hands slid down her hips to the snap of her jeans.  
  
His skillful fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He guided them down over her waist, her thighs and her legs. Getting what he wanted, she stepped out of her jeans and looked down at him. He had stopped nursing and she stood there, almost perfectly naked, panting with need, as he watched her. His gaze was worshiping, love filled. He was panting as well, watching her.  
  
"Duo," she breathed as she looked down at her Faye Prince. This night the God of Death was gone. He was a prince of the Faye, her prince. There was no way some ordinary mortal could inflict this sort of pleasure. No way.  
  
There was some nagging thought in the back of her mind. Something that she had to remember before they went any further. She whispered, "Havical."  
  
Duo's eyes darkened in understanding. Havical was an anti-conceptive. State of the art, 99.9% accuracy, and it was to be taken right before intercourse. Condoms and other primitive methods were all but dead except among prostitutes among the colonies. Drugs were to be used by either the male or the female.  
  
Duo had a problem with medicines. Jennifer, being raised by a doctor and in med. school herself, was perfectly fine with taking the responsibility of protection. She fished the small syringe from her jeans' pocket and took off the sterile cap. She felt the slight jab of the needle as she injected the yellowish liquid into her arm.  
  
She capped the needle and threw the syringe, knowing it wasn't exactly sterile procedure, into the waist basket in the bedroom. She looked down at him and he smiled that wicked smile she loved. He reached under her underwear and slid a finger into her.  
  
She gasped and closed her eyes. Heat rose in her as the finger found a sensitive spot and caressed, sending her to some place. Right as she was about to get there, that spiral of pleasure, that need for release, he stopped. She whimpered as he took off her underwear in one motion, still grinning wickedly.  
  
"Duo," she moaned as he rose up. He kissed her. She couldn't stand it. He was teasing her, making her burn, and he was grinning wickedly. She ran her hands down his shirt, beginning to unbutton the black shirt. She ran her fingers over smooth, thick muscles as he gasped.  
  
He lifted her and placed her on the bed. She propped herself on her elbows as she looked up at him. He was studying her hungrily. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to see him like he was seeing her.  
  
He took off the black shirt and the white one under it, leaving his muscled torso bare to her gaze. She wanted to run her hands over those smooth muscles and tickle his bronze nipples. He took off his black belt and his boots. With one motion, his black slacks came off, leaving him in black silk boxers. She looked away, blushing in maidenly modesty.  
  
Curiosity won out though. When she turned around, he was perfectly nude, his chestnut hair floating around his well-toned body and his violet eyes glowing. And his arousal present.  
  
Her first thought was one that was as old as lovers' first times. He's not going to be able to fit in me. He's too big. Her second thought was more clinical, more logical, Of course he can fit. Male and female bodies were made for that. It's just going to hurt a little.  
  
She shut her eyes and braced herself. She felt hair tickle her skin and she shivered. Then Duo's hot mouth on hers. She sighed as she kissed him. His hands ran their way down her body, spreading her legs apart.  
  
She felt him at her opening then with one swift movement, he was inside her. She gasped and shuttered. It hurt. She felt him hit something, break it, then push on. He stopped. She opened her tightly clinched eyes to see Duo trying to control himself, him looking down at her.  
  
The pain began to fade as her body got use to the invasion. Then, she began to burn again. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to move inside of her. Their bodies made their own rhythm together, closing their bond. Sealing them for eternity.  
  
She gasped as she felt her body go to some place beyond her reach. Like before, except more intense. She moaned his name over and over, and realized that he was moaning her name too as their rhythm got more intense. Then, the world exploded. She shuttered as she felt Duo still inside of her as she cried out with the pleasure of it all. Duo moaned as he collapsed on her body.  
  
******  
  
Trowa sat at the kitchen table. Maybe Lita would be back, or maybe not. He liked the girl and he wanted to see her again. Listen to her talk and maybe eat some more of her delicious cooking. He smiled softly.  
  
He knew there was a romance blooming between Quatre and Athene. It was too evident. They were perfect for each other, both gentle souls. Trowa just didn't want to see his best friend hurt.  
  
He had coffee brewing and was drinking a cup of it when he heard a soft voice singing in a language he didn't understand. The voice was familiar that was evident, but he couldn't place the pleasant singing. It sounded almost like Jennifer Darkfall, but it seemed highly unlikely that she would sing.  
  
Jennifer entered the kitchen, softly singing the song. She smiled brightly as she looked at Trowa. She said, in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Trowa."  
  
Trowa blinked. Jennifer was not a morning person, she didn't sing, and she was never this cheerful and smiling all the time. The most cheerful and happy that he'd ever seen her was when Duo was in the vicinity. All the other times she was thoughtful, despite her short temper, and almost tragic. He knew about the recent slaughter of her family.  
  
Sometimes the pain was still fresh on her face. Trowa knew the feeling all too well. Now, though, she was smiling, almost glowing. Radiant. She was beautiful to look at, her dark green eyes were shining as she looked around the kitchen.  
  
Trowa pointed to the coffee he had just brewed and said, "I made fresh coffee."  
  
She grimaced playfully as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. She said, "Caffeine stunts your growth." She laughed and looked his tall form over, then her petite, elfin body. She added, "Well, I don't think it stunted your growth anyway." She smiled as she hummed, pouring herself a glass of the yellow juice.  
  
She put the bottle back into the refrigerator as she drank the juice. She drained the glass quickly and placed it in the sink. She said, "I'm gonna go for a jog now." With that, she cheerfully waved and trotted out of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa watched her go, bemused at her strange behavior. He had a feeling that Duo had something to do with her cheerful mood this morning, but he didn't push it. He leaned up against the cabinet and continued to drink his coffee.  
  
After he had placed his mug in the sink he heard a familiar voice say, "Okay, what should I cook?" Trowa turned around to see Lita standing in the doorway, loose strands of her auburn hair floated around her face. She was flushed and sweating from whatever training Athene had put them through. Her face lit up as she saw Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded and said, "Good morning."  
  
"Hey Trowa, wanna help me cook?" Lita asked as she walked over to the sink. He watched her as she washed her hands. He liked the quick, athletic way she moved. She carried her height with pride.  
  
Trowa nodded and answered, "Sure. On one condition."  
  
"What?" she asked, grinning at him. He noticed that her ear rings were of little, pink roses. The delicate flower seemed out of place with this tall, athletic girl. He found himself liking her the more for it.  
  
Trowa allowed himself a smile. He answered, "If I can help you eat it."  
  
"Deal," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.  
  
******  
  
Lita couldn't believe it. This totally gorgeous guy was helping her cook. He was gorgeous. Those eyes, that hair, wow, he's amazing, and he's got a mysterious personality to boot. He's perfect, she thought as she studied Trowa. One dark green eye was hidden behind the fall of golden brown hair, and his expression was carefully guarded. And he's as tall as I am, she thought happily as she watched his graceful movements.  
  
He asked in his quiet voice, "What are we going to cook?"  
  
Lita smiled at him and answered, "I dunno. What do you wanna eat?" She watched his thoughtful expression as he looked around the kitchen.  
  
He flashed one of his rare smiles. She knew, despite how little time she'd spent with him, that Trowa didn't talk or smile much. Saying this much must be pretty impressive of the boy. He answered, "Something sweet."  
  
She smiled and cheerfully replied, "Well, Trowa, that's what I'm good at." She rolled up her sleeves, ready to cook.  
  
******  
  
Relena walked around the kingdom, already busy with activity. She saw Heero in the hanger and studied him. He was so handsome with the way his unruly, dark-brown hair fell into his dark blue eyes. She had the urge every time she saw him to push that hair away from his face.  
  
He'd probably bring out his pistol and say, "I will kill you," if she tried that. So, she sighed watching him like a lovesick fool.  
  
That's what I am, isn't it? A lovesick fool. I'm worse than Duo, she thought as she studied the handsome Wing pilot below. He was typing at his computer, sitting on the catwalk, with wires connected to Wing ZERO. Zechs and Noin were on the other side of the hanger, looking at Epyon. The Gundam was damaged pretty badly.  
  
They should get together, Relena thought as she studied her brother and Noin talking together. Their words were strained, nervous. They would make a perfect couple. It was obvious that Noin loved Zechs, and that Zechs loved her in return.  
  
Zechs. He had told everyone that he didn't want to be called Milliardo. Maybe because the man called Milliardo Peacecraft had died and Zechs had replaced him. She would still think of him as Milliardo, though. He was her brother. Her blood.  
  
She sighed and turned away, right into Jennifer Darkfall's smiling face. Jennifer's smile brightened and said, "Hey Relena." She sounded cheerful, not Jennifer's usual grim, bitchy mood.  
  
Relena stood there, speechless. Jennifer waved down at Heero, who kept typing away. Zechs and Noin looked at them, and Jennifer waved. Relena studied the girl.  
  
She was beautiful, radiant, glowing. Her dark green eyes were bright and shining, not her usual hooded look. She was smiling and cheerful. Relena watched her in shock. Jennifer cocked her head, her braid falling to one side of her face.  
  
She asked, "Are you okay, Relena?"  
  
No insults. She was even being polite. Relena shook her head and looked at the smiling, glowing blond.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Jennifer asked, reaching out and feeling Relena's forehead. The Peacecraft Princess gasped. Jennifer was now being nurturing. A puzzled look crossed the elfin blonde's face as she pulled her hand away. She said, "No fever. You sure you're okay, Relena?"  
  
"Ummm... yes, I'm fine," Relena managed, still shocked.  
  
Jennifer flashed that brilliant smile again. She said, "Good. Hey, Relena?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, looking at the blonde girl.  
  
Jennifer tossed her braid off her shoulder and to her back, giving Relena an envious look of her toned muscles and voluminous figure. She was tiny, but she was beautifully formed. She could see why Duo would be physically attracted to her.  
  
The female Gundam pilot asked, "Well, maybe we could try dinner again? Maybe, you know, so we can get to know everyone better."  
  
Relena's mouth fell open in shock. Jennifer was intelligent, an excellent pilot, short tempered, an excellent doctor, but of all the good things she was, diplomatic wasn't one of them. If she was angry, she'd let you know about it, and she couldn't stand people who were ignorant. Relena didn't believe in stupidity.  
  
She slowly nodded, getting her composure again. She answered, "Yes, Jennifer, that seems like a very good idea."  
  
"Good," Jennifer cheerfully chirped before she ran off. She called out, "Say hi to Heero for me!" Relena watched, confused, as the elfin blond trotted out of the room.  
  
She turned back to look down at the Wing pilot. His brow was furrowed in conversation as he typed. She sighed as she leaned on the railing to watch him. He was so handsome. So intense, so Heero. She could get to him. She really could.  
  
She sensed a passionate young man under that stoic veneer. Maybe, with enough time and patience, she could bring that out in him. She sighed softly as she watched him, wondering if this was how Duo and Jennifer felt toward each other. Probably not. They knew what the other felt, or at least had a pretty good idea, and made each other happy.  
  
"Hey, Relena?" Serena's voice called out cheerfully behind her.  
  
Relena jumped, startled. She turned around to see another tiny, smiling blonde, but she knew that this girl was always cheerful. She put a hand to her chest and said, "Serena, you startled me."  
  
"Sorry, Relena, so who you looking at?" Serena teased as she moved toward the railing.  
  
"No one," Relena managed out nervously, looking away.  
  
Serena turned to face her, her dark blue eyes sparkling, as she said, "Sure you are. You have a crush on..." She looked down at Heero. He looked up at them at that moment then, surprisingly, he lifted his hand up to wave at them. Serena cheerfully waved back and shouted, "Hi Heero!"  
  
Heero's dark eyes narrowed at her before he bent down to his work again. Relena blushed and looked away, hoping that her hair would cover her face. Serena's royal blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she said, "You like Heero, don't you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Relena managed with a voice that didn't sound too shaky.  
  
Serena giggled and replied, "It's obvious. How you look at him. You're in love with him."  
  
Relena froze. She was in love with Heero. That was her problem.  
  
Serena's expression turned pittying as she said, "But you don't know if he feels the same way about you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Relena huffed, turning away defensively. How could this blonde girl see past her carefully placed defenses? Unless she's speaking from personal experience, Relena thought as she looked at the smiling young woman.  
  
"Relena, take this advice: Sometimes you've gotta be the one who makes the first move. You know, go do the talking thing," Serena told her before she waved. "See ya later, Relena and go for him. He's pretty cute," Serena giggled as she walked out of the hanger.  
  
Make the first move. Could I do that? She thought as she looked down at Heero.  
  
******  
  
Joshua Hunters watched each of the pilots. They had a lot of visitors there. He had no idea why. He was a hunter more than a soldier. His plan was he was going to chase after each Gundam pilot before killing them.  
  
Hunters narrowed his keen eyes as he watched Jennifer Darkfall run across the grounds. She would not be the easiest target, despite her sex. She was smart and a keen thinker. He stealthily moved again.  
  
He saw one of the visitors, a lovely girl with honey brown hair, going to approach Quatre Raberba Winner. He watched Winner's movements. Maybe start with the weakest link, and he may be it. His mind scanned through all of Winner's information. He had the easiest life out of all the pilots.  
  
He turned away and continued to walk the grounds. Trowa Barton was inside of the library, studying some sort of book. He would be challenging, so Hunters was going to save him for later. He walked away.  
  
Wufei Chang was practicing his kata along the lake. His expression was focused as he moved gracefully. The Chinese boy didn't have any true ties. Hunters sneaked closer as he watched him. He was too single minded and too obsessed with justice. An easy kill.  
  
Hunters sighed as he walked away. Duo Maxwell was heading toward the hanger. The God of Death. Another hunter, someone who was better at hiding than he was. A defiant challenge. One to be saved toward last. He watched as the other boy's chestnut braid swung behind him as he walked. He had a weak link though, Jennifer Darkfall. Hurting the girl would insure Maxwell's anger. And from what he had read of Maxwell, having him angry was not a good way to go.  
  
He snuck into the hanger. Zechs Marquise was looking at Epyon. Some of his edge had been lost after his "death". He was still dangerous and an excellent challenge. But not the best.  
  
The best was sitting on the catwalk with a laptop on his lap that had cables connected to the infamous Wing ZERO suit. Heero Yuy looked up, like he knew he was being watched. Hunters instinctively hid, watching the ZERO pilot. Yuy looked intensely focused as he typed.  
  
He thought like a machine. Each of his moves were perfectly planned. Joshua Hunters looked forward to that hunt.  
  
******  
  
"Quatre, I need to talk to you," Athene said to the cherubic blond young man in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Athene?" Quatre asked in his quiet voice.  
  
She clutched her necklace in her hand, feeling all the familiar contours of it in her hands as she forced herself to meet his aqua eyes. She said, "I want to show you something."  
  
"What Athene?" Quatre asked kindly, smiling brightly.  
  
I can't do it. I just can't. I can't tell him. Not yet, she thought as she looked into his innocent face. Athene didn't know if he could handle it. He probably could, but she didn't want to ruin what had just been started. She knew she shouldn't get connected to anyone too deeply, but she couldn't help it.  
  
There was something about this gentle soul that struck a cord in her. His pale hair and cherubic features, and huge aqua eyes. She lost her nerve and sighed. She slipped the necklace gently in her pocket as she watched him.  
  
She answered, avoiding those honest eyes, "Nothing. Never mind, Quatre."  
  
"You can tell me. Please Athene, whatever you need to say, say it," Quatre pleaded gently. He added, "I won't pass judgment on you." He reached out and lightly touched her hand. He was kindly smiling, his whole face alight.  
  
She turned away from him, her heart pounding. I can't do it. I just can't. Athene told him, "I'll see you later, Quatre." With that, she walked away from him, not wanting to see the hurt expression on her face.  
  
******  
  
Duo was in a great mood. Well, who wouldn't be, after last night? Duo thought with a grin as he whistled. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He didn't think that Jennifer would be ready yet. Things were probably too fresh in her mind.  
  
He was pleasantly proven wrong.  
  
First she surprised him by saying that she loved him. She loved him! She really loved him. And he hadn't felt loved in a long time. He had felt that he was losing hope for humanity. He had told Hilde one time that he was fighting to let people be happy once more.  
  
What was other people's happiness if he couldn't have his own? He was terribly close to slipping until she had stepped into his life. This blond haired, dark green eyed, sharp tongued, steely-willed, angel who was barely five feet tall. He had fallen in love with her when she had walked in front of their class, twitching uncomfortably in her school uniform and with her braid tossed over one shoulder.  
  
He had thought she was cute. He had been proven wrong. She was beautiful. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful.  
  
She made him believe in life again. He didn't feel like the God of Death last night. He felt like a seventeen-year-old boy in love and that everything was going to be all right in the world. Maybe, if they could stick together, they would. He knew that a lot of changes were going to take place, and with Jennifer at his side, he could handle it.  
  
But it was more than that. She'd given him something that she could never take back. He had hurt her last night, that first time, he knew. He had heard her cry out. He knew that she had her eyes shut as tightly as she could and she was bracing herself like she was having a tooth pulled. He had wanted her so badly that it hurt, but he couldn't hurt her. He tried to make it as easy as possible.  
  
He wasn't a total innocent. Sure, she had him beat on medical knowledge, but Duo grew up on one of the worst colonies out there, among gangs and prostitutes and only those who lived there knew what else. He had a certain type of learning that couldn't be found in books or on the Net; personal experience or at least the telling of it anyway.  
  
After that initial pain, it was heaven, or as close as Duo Maxwell ever believed he was going to get. She tasted wonderful, smelled like vanilla, and felt like satin, velvet, and silk branded by fire all around him. The rest of the night was better, holding her sleeping form in his arms, falling asleep against her, waking up only to make love again, then watching her sleep as dawn approached.  
  
Yeah, Duo was in a pretty good mood this day. He whistled as he walked on the grounds. He saw Quatre standing alone, this really depressing look on the Sandrock pilot's face. Did Athene say something to him? What happened? Duo thought as he picked up the pace and approached the down cast boy.  
  
"Hey, Q-Man, what's wrong?" Duo asked as he approached the cherubic pilot. Duo often worried about Quatre. He didn't seem the type to commit mass murder. The Deathscythe pilot knew he was mildly psychotic, and sometimes got a kick out of killing, especially if the person he was killing hurt someone else, especially an innocent. If one attracted Death, then they should deal it as well, Duo thought as he looked at Quatre's darkened aqua eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre grumbled as he began to walk away.  
  
Duo reached out and grabbed his friend's arm. He said, "Look buddy, if you want, you can talk to me about it."  
  
Quatre turned to look at him, raw pain obvious in his eyes. He said, "Duo, I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie," Duo replied to him, leaning on a nearby tree.  
  
"Duo, just leave me alone!" Quatre shouted as he stormed away.  
  
Duo watched him in confusion. It's Athene that's doing this to him. Well, I just have to have a talk with the chick.  
  
******  
  
Athene swiftly moved through the motions of her kata. She felt awful, terrible. She didn't want to do that to Quatre, but she couldn't tell him either. She looked up to see a pair of angry violet-blue eyes and a meter long chestnut braid.  
  
She gasped, startled as she looked at Duo Maxwell. He looks angry. This morning when I saw him he was cheerful and happy. Real happiness. Not a false front. He is angry. I can feel it. There is a lot of fire and passion in this strange young man's heart. He calls himself the God of Death, and has trouble killing innocents. A puzzle, like all of them.  
  
She said, "Hello Duo, I didn't see or hear you coming."  
  
Duo's violet-blue eyes narrowed as he replied in a dark voice, "Yeah, bad habit. I'm really good at going around unnoticed."  
  
When you want to, correct Duo? Athene thought as she looked at the young man. She asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo answered sharply.  
  
"What?" Athene replied, having an idea of what Duo was getting to.  
  
He answered bluntly, "What did you say to Quatre?"  
  
Athene sighed and answered, "It's complicated."  
  
Duo glared and replied, "Well Baby, I've got all the time in the world." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared.  
  
Now I know why he is known as the God of Death. He looks like someone who should be collecting the souls of the dead, Athene thought as she looked into those angry, glowing violet eyes. Another thought occurred to the Sailor of Wisdom: How does he know about Quatre and myself? Did he see us?  
  
She asked him, "How did you know about us?"  
  
Duo lifted his head haltingly, challengingly, as he answered, "Jennifer and I saw you two last night. After you left dinner."  
  
"You followed us," Athene accused.  
  
Duo grinned wickedly and replied, "Yeah, we did. You know, I thought it would be good for Quatre, you know, finding somebody." His face fell to a grim mask as he went on, "He lost so much over the war, you know? So many people died around him that he cared about. In case you didn't notice, Quatre's not exactly the toughest son of a bitch on the block. He grew up nice. He didn't live in Hell."  
  
"You did," Athene realized. This boy had been through more than he wanted to know. His control was slipping. There was so much pain, such a loss of faith in him that it was almost heartbreaking.  
  
"Quatre can't handle that. He's too sweet, too nice. I'm not a nice guy, Athene," he told her with a wicked leer.  
  
"I don't want to hurt your friend, Duo Maxwell," she told him truthfully.  
  
Duo grinned. A true grin as he said, "Well, go tell him that. Quatre's pretty accepting." Duo started to turn away, his chestnut braid swinging behind him. He called back, "After all, if you can befriend the God of Death, you must be a very nice guy."  
  
Athene had to smile at that last comment as he walked away. She stood there, heavy in thought. She wondered what her next course of action would be.  
  
******  
  
Lilith watched the events in her crystal. They were sitting down for dinner. She pushed strands of her raven hair behind her ears as she smiled.  
  
******  
  
Heero sat beside Relena, who was at the head of the table. Duo was sitting beside him, and per usual, Jennifer was right beside him. They were talking, smiling, occasionally reaching out to touch the other, just to make sure that they were there, and probably needing the physical contact. Heero was slightly jealous of his braided best friend. Duo knew what he wanted and went after it.  
  
Heero really didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know how to go after it if he did. So, he just threw himself into his work. He had this feeling that things weren't over yet, and he wanted to keep sharp. Who knew when another attack would be made on them, when another person would emerge to form another Oz?  
  
Trowa was sitting quietly beside the braided blond girl, with Quatre sitting beside him, looking sad and lost. Noin sat beside him, with Zechs sitting beside her, watching everything. Link, Malon, and all the Sages were sitting on the other side of the table, dominating it. Zelda was at the opposite end, looking even more regal than Relena.  
  
The Scouts were scattered on both sides of the table. Rei was sitting beside Zechs, Lita was sitting beside Ruto, Serena and Darien were sitting next to each other beside Rei, Ami was sitting beside Link, looking around nervously, and Mina was sitting next to Zelda. Wufei hadn't shown up for dinner. Athene walked into the dinning hall and sat beside Darien, purposely avoiding Quatre's worried gaze.  
  
Heero watched as Duo strummed his fingers on the table, looking around the room. He leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey buddy, don't you think that things are a little tense around here?"  
  
"Yeah," was Heero's simple answer as he looked around the room. Something didn't feel right though. Heero looked around the room. He swore he saw a head of dark red hair. Duo looked in the same direction that Heero was.  
  
His best friend asked, "Hey Heero, did you see someone?"  
  
"I think so," Heero told him softly. No one else was listening to their conversation, except Jennifer.  
  
She leaned over and asked, "What did you all see?"  
  
Duo took her hand and held it. He answered, "I think someone's watching us, Jennifer."  
  
She tensed up and looked around. Heero reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She might give it away that she knew something. He told her, "Don't be obvious about it. They'll know that you know that they're watching you."  
  
Jennifer slowly nodded and Duo squeezed her hand. Heero looked around. There was nothing. Maybe he was being paranoid. Who knew? Maybe everything had finally gotten to him.  
  
"Well, thank you all for coming to dinner. Maybe we'll be more successful tonight than last night," Relena's voice said, taking him out of his revere. Heero turned to look at Relena. Her hair was down, falling softly around her face in a dark blond cloud. Her smile was bright and true, and her bright blue eyes were sparkling.  
  
Zelda was smiling as well. Heero looked over at the elf princess as she said, "Well, since we've already introduced ourselves, let us get to know you and your subjects as well."  
  
Duo made a face and Jennifer snickered. Relena glared at them both and Duo just smiled sweetly and Jennifer glared back. Trowa simply shook his head. Quatre was just looking down at his empty plate. Heero wondered what was wrong with the Sandrock pilot.  
  
Relena smiled, nodded, and replied, "That is an excellent idea, Princess Zelda." She looked around the table and asked, "Would you like to begin, Serena?"  
  
******  
  
"Milord, there is a whole group of visitors at the Sanq Kingdom," Hunters told Campbell casually. He added, "And I don't think all of them were human."  
  
"What do you mean?" the Scottish Lord asked as he sipped on his scotch. He leaned back in his overstuffed chair with a fire behind him. The room was decorated in soft green plaids with his family crest of a bat behind him. He looked every inch the elegant ruler that he planned to become.  
  
Hunters put a CD into the laptop on the table. Campbell leaned forward to see his surveillance. There were things about each of the Gundam pilots, of course, and Relena Peacecraft as well, but there was a shot of a table in the grand dinning room. There was a woman who looked to be half fish, and half of the room's occupants had pointed ears.  
  
Faye, as John would be fond of saying. Changelings, children of magic and sorcery, Campbell thought, But any logical man would tell you that magic doesn't exist.  
  
******  
  
Lilith pointed to the crystal and at the image of the man in his early forties. He was tall and handsome with black hair and icy, gray eyes. He spoke with a Scottish lilt. He was watching the Gundam pilots as they were watching the Scouts, the Hero of Time, and the Sages.  
  
Nara tossed back her white hair and asked, "What is it, Lilith?" Her eyes turned bright green as she waited for Lilith's answer.  
  
Lilith smiled and answered, "He's watching the Warriors. He has plans for them. He needs them dead. They stand in the way of a goal he wants. He could be useful to us."  
  
"What about the hunter?" Nara said, idly twirling a strand of white hair between her chubby fingers.  
  
Lilith liked the hunter with his wine dark hair and icy, blue-gray eyes. She smiled and replied, "He would be an excellent player. He lives for the chase."  
  
Nara giggled and replied, "You're right, Lily. Let's see if they want to join us."  
  
Lilith smiled. She was the smarter of the pair, she knew, and she also knew when she had started a good game. She said, "Let us go meet Lord Campbell and this Hunters."  
  
******  
  
"What did you gather from your observations?" Campbell asked as he sipped his scotch. He knew that Hunters wouldn't want to put any "poison" in his fit body, so he didn't offer the lad anything. He watched the boy and waited.  
  
Hunters answered, "Things are in chaos, milord. Eypon is being repaired as we speak, and the pilots themselves are in serious disarray."  
  
"Excellent," Campbell said as he took another drink. He kicked his feet up on his desk and smiled. Then, the door flew open and one of the guards came flying through.  
  
"The hell!" Hunters shouted as he pulled out his pistol. He held it out carefully in front of him. Two little girls, not any older than seven, walked into the room. They were identical, except one had black hair and the other had white. Their eyes kept changing colors as they looked around the room.  
  
The one with white hair said, "We can help you."  
  
"Stay back," Hunters warned.  
  
The one with white hair's eyes turned bright green. She made a fluid motion of snapping her wrist. Hunters went flying across the room with a startled curse. The one with black hair looked at Campbell with dark golden eyes. She said, "You can help us as well."  
  
"Get away from him," Hunters said, standing up and taking a shot at the two girls. The one with white hair turned to the bullet and put her hand up. The projectile stopped in mid air. She looked at it and giggled. It dissolved into sand as she chuckled.  
  
She said, "My name is Nara."  
  
The one with black hair said, "My name is Lilith."  
  
Campbell smiled, wondering what sort of use this power could be to him. He replied, "My name is Angus."  
  
******  
  
Duo watched as Serena stood up. He leaned over and whispered, "Be good, Babe." Jennifer looked up at him with guiltless dark eyes. Damn, she's beautiful, he thought as he looked at her. He looked away. Looking at her too long right now without full contact could be dangerous, especially after he knew what she looked like under those blue jeans and black T- shirt.  
  
Pale and creamy, and delectably rosy at the same time. Damn it Maxwell, stop it! Bad Duo, think of . . . He looked around the room. Ruto, the fish chick. Eeeewwww. That's just sick. Okay, that should be good for now. When lustful thoughts come up, think of Ruto. Yuck.  
  
Serena waved and said, "Hi, I'm um, Serena, and it's really nice to see you." She sat back down, whispering to Darien, "When are we gonna eat?"  
  
Duo's stomach growled. He prayed that no one heard it. He was getting hungry, hell, he was always hungry. He shifted in his seat as Darien stood up.  
  
He said, "Hello, my name's Darien, and I would like to thank you for offering to help us get home. Princess." He nodded at Relena and Zelda. Duo rolled his eyes and thought, Charming pretty boy that's slightly dark and looks dangerous. Yeah, right.  
  
Mina got up and nervously smiled. She said, "Hi, my name's Mina and it's really nice to meet you."  
  
Ami got up and quickly said, even more nervous than the others, "My name is Ami. Hello." She quickly sat back down.  
  
Lita stood up and met Trowa's eyes. Trowa smiled. He actually smiled. Duo's mouth fell open in shock. He leaned over to Jennifer and said, "He smiled."  
  
She nodded and whispered back, "That's really weird. If Heero smiled, I would know that Hell had frozen over."  
  
Lita proudly and cheerfully said, "Hi, my name's Lita and it's really nice to meet you. Sorry to be such a bother. Thank you." She sat down with a smile on her features as she looked around the table.  
  
Athene looked around and stood up. She said, "I am Athene." With that, she sat down, ignoring Quatre's hurt expression. I wonder if she talked to him. With the grumpy look on Quatre's face, I guess not.  
  
Rei stood up, her dark purple eyes sparkling. Jennifer smiled at her, and Rei smiled back. Rei said, "Hi, I'm Rei, and it's really nice of you for helping us."  
  
She sat down. Zelda looked over at Relena and said, "What of your friends? We do not know of them yet?"  
  
Zechs said, without standing, "I am Zechs Marquise. Pleasure to meet you all." Duo frowned and thought, Sure it is, Zechs.  
  
Jennifer sharply elbowed him in the ribs and he flinched. It hurt.  
  
Noin smiled and said, "Hello, I am Lucrazia Noin, and it's really nice to see some new faces around here."  
  
Duo saw an obvious joke in that. He asked, "What's wrong with the old faces around here?"  
  
There were a few laughs around the table as Noin answered, "Well, Duo, maybe you should look in the mirror sometime." That earned more laughs. Duo flinched and looked down at his plate.  
  
He said, "Ouch, that hurt. Sting a man's pride, don't ya, Noin?"  
  
"What are you implying, Duo Maxwell?" Noin asked casually.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Duo said breezily as he looked around the room.  
  
Introductions were soon passed around, and it finally got to Duo. Duo got up, bowed, and said, "I am Duo Maxwell, the God of Death."  
  
"Are you truly a god?" Saria asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Um . . ." Duo began, trying to answer. Hell, me and my big mouth. Shit.  
  
"No, he is not a god," Relena answered, rolling her eyes. Duo looked over at her and didn't say anything because Heero stood up.  
  
He said in his monotone, "I am Heero Yuy. It is a pleasure to meet you." Then he sat down.  
  
Food was soon passed out and Duo was devouring his meal. Except, the little blond girl, Serena, was out eating him. He stopped eating and Jennifer told him, "And I thought you were bad at eating."  
  
"Hey," Duo said in a hurt voice.  
  
Jennifer smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She said, "But I can live with that fault." He smiled back at her.  
  
While the others were watching Serena eat in disbelief, Darien asked, "So, Miss Darkfall . . ."  
  
"Jennifer," she corrected with a smirk.  
  
"Jennifer, I read that you're a child prodigy. Is that true?" Darien asked.  
  
Jennifer blushed and said, "Great, you found that article." Duo smirked, he remembered the article she had shown him a while back. It had her rated among the most promising students on Earth.  
  
Duo chirped, "She's a med. student."  
  
"At sixteen?" Ami asked in disbelief, with a sort of awe in her voice.  
  
Duo grinned, proud of his lover. He answered, "Yeah. She already has more experience than most doctors."  
  
Impa asked, "What is a doctor?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him. Heero asked, "You don't know what a doctor is?"  
  
All the Hylians shook their heads. Link asked, "Could you explain what one is to us?"  
  
Jennifer thought for a moment and answered, "Well, since magic exists on your world, you probably have Healers, don't you?"  
  
"What's a Healer?" Malon asked, generally curious.  
  
Trowa answered, "Someone who takes care of the sick."  
  
"What is sick?" Link asked.  
  
"When someone becomes ill," Jennifer answered, looking confused.  
  
"What is ill?" Ruto asked, her purple eyes flashing.  
  
Duo answered for Jennifer, who looked really confused at the moment, "When you don't feel well."  
  
Zelda smiled and said, "Well, this sort of thing never happens on our world. We are always well."  
  
"That's really wonderful. Not to need medicine and not to be sick," Ami said with awe in her voice. Jennifer just looked confused. Duo took his lover's hand and squeezed it. She shrugged.  
  
******  
  
Campbell smiled as he looked at the crystal. He asked, "Can you make a plague affecting only the Faye?"  
  
Lilith nodded and answered, "Yes, we can."  
  
"One that Darkfall wouldn't be able to trace?" he asked, smiling even more.  
  
"Yes," Nara answered, her eyes turning dark brown.  
  
Campbell smiled and said, "Then do it."  
  
The girls smiled at each other. 


	8. Dimensional Warfare 08: The Past Isn't T...

Dimensional Warfare : The Past Isn't That Bad  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R, Lime  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: References to Athene's past are made. I tried to be sure you all could understand her past without having to refer back to "The Coming of Sailor Wisdom," written my yours truly.  
  
There is a direct quote from the dubbed version of Sailor Moon. I take no credit for it, I only watched the scene maybe 20 times to be sure the quote was exact.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Damn it woman! You're insufferable!" the pilot of Altron spat at the tall beauty in front of him. She wore a simple outfit that showed every curve she possessed. The Chinese pilot knew she was beautiful, but he would rather die then express his awe. He also knew his friend had deep feelings for this woman and would be hurt if he tried to claim this beauty as his own.  
  
The warrior woman wore a white shirt that exposed her flat, taut belly and shorts that only reached a few scant inches below her crotch. Her long honey brown hair was caught back in a braid and her big blue eyes displayed fire and anger with the young man standing in her way.  
  
"You know Wufei, you really need to get a life and quit bothering me about mine!" Athene had had enough of Wufei's insults. Why does he go to such great lengths to annoy and anger me?  
  
"Winner is a friend and you don't deserve him. And he doesn't deserve the pain you give him!" Wufei suddenly realized he didn't know this woman's last name... I can't call her Athene, that would show affection.  
  
Athene picked up on this and said, "It's Tomodachi," she paused, "Athene Tomodachi."  
  
"Listen Tomodachi, Winner doesn't need a "friend" like you," Wufei turned and left the Sailor of Wisdom to her thoughts. And it was her thoughts that claimed her mind...  
  
*****  
  
Athene's Memory  
  
"Serene, I still find it hard to believe that I'm here, with you," a slightly younger Sailor of Wisdom smiled to the great Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Annie, it has been a long time since we've had the opportunity to sit and talk about how life is treating us. I've missed it so much," Neo Queen Serenity turned to look at a pair of birds swirl around each other.  
  
"Me too. But I feel out of place," Athene gazed at her tea cup.  
  
The old friend's words shocked the just as ancient woman, "Why?" The Queen watched her friend and knew, "Oh, Annie. It is hard for you to feel truly at home in a world that has last names when you were born in a time when last names were never needed. But we can create one for you, humm... lets see... how about Wisdom? No, geez Annie I don't know."  
  
"It's okay, at least I'm your friend and you're mine."  
  
"That's It! Tomodachi, it means "friend" in japanese. Athene Tomodachi, Friend Athene."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what'cha doing?" Duo Maxwell's long chestnut braid flew wildly around its insane owner as Duo ran to catch up with his fellow pilot.  
  
"Maxwell, don't call me Wu-man. I was talking with Tomodachi," Wufei kept his pace.  
  
"Tomodachi? What tomodachi?" I didn't think Wufei had any other friends besides us pilots.  
  
"Not a tomodachi, thee Tomodachi," Wufei knew he was confusing the Deathscythe pilot, but he also knew his honor wouldn't allow himself to say her name.  
  
"Ok, whatever Wu-man, you make no sense. So who is thee Tomodachi? I want to meet this friend of yours, is he a dragon like you?" Duo's violet-blue eyes watched the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei let out a heavy sigh and stopped to look at the American, "NO! Maxwell, Tomodachi is the woman Winner claimed!"  
  
"Woman? OH... you mean Athene. I didn't know her last name was Tomodachi. Hummm... what a weird last name, tomodachi," Duo scratched his head and never noticed Wufei slip away.  
  
"Hey Duo, listen I want to apologize for yesterday," a blonde boy approached the self-proclaimed Shinigami.  
  
"Q-man! Hi!" Duo's face lit up at the sight of seeing his friend better. Maybe he and Athene patched things up. "Don't, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I guess Athene has my mind in chaos, sorry."  
  
"It's cool, but things are better now right? I mean you too made up?" Duo made kissing motions with his lips to symbolize Quatre and Athene "making up."  
  
The shy Arabian blushed only to say, "No. I haven't seen her all day. Actually I'm looking for her, do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Sorry Q-man, I haven't seen her either, but Wufei has."  
  
"Thanks Duo," Quatre ran toward the hangers in search of Wufei.  
  
*****  
  
The gundamium giants towered over the tiny specks of the pilots. Heero stood at a distance doing a visual scan of his partner in destruction, Wing ZERO. Wufei stood next to his friend and comrade, his eyes on the massive suit of Nataku, but his mind reeling with the thoughts of the many visitors.  
  
"ZERO's ready," Heero's cold voice broke the silence bringing the Chinese pilot back to the hanger in which he stood.  
  
"And Nataku?" Wufei asked, knowing his mobile suit was complete, but asked anyway.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"WUFEI!" a distant voice called the the Altron pilot.  
  
"That sounds like Quatre," Heero looked at the solemn face of his comrade. Why does Quatre want to talk to Wufei? They usually never speak. Oh well, it isn't my problem or concern.  
  
"Yea," Wufei's single word seemed more like something the ZERO pilot would say rather then the Altron pilot. But Wufei too was known for his distance and single word replies.  
  
"Hey Wufei!" Quatre called again as he came into sight of the hanger. Quatre stopped a few paces from his two friends. Heero's green tank-top was hanging loose around Heero's muscular chest, this carelessness surprised the Sandrock pilot, usually Heero made sure his shirt was always tucked in. Wufei wore his white over-robe.  
  
"What do you want Winner?" Wufei asked very coldly.  
  
"Well, Duo said you'd seen Athene. I was wondering where you saw her last."  
  
"Can't you keep track of your own woman?" Wufei looked away from his friend. He didn't want to be so rude with the gentle Arabian, but it hurt him to see Quatre and know that this boy had won the affections of the tall beauty.  
  
"She isn't mine to keep track off, Wufei," Quatre glanced to Heero.  
  
"Tomodachi is training in the gardens, like usual," Wufei turned and walked away.  
  
Quatre called after his friend, "Thanks." Quatre did a 180 and ran towards Athene's training area. She claimed the area almost right after she came to this strange land about a week previously.  
  
*****  
  
Things sure are weird between Quatre and Athene. I wonder if Jennifer and I can help them, I mean we've found love in differences; maybe they can too. Course they aren't very different, both have hearts as pure as sun light. Course Athene's heart is harder to see through; her heart seems darkened, maybe even tainted. Boy I hope Quatre knows what he's chasing after. Duo walked aimlessly around the palace grounds, not really looking for anyone.  
  
"Hey Duo!" a soft feminine voice rang towards the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
Duo turned to be face-to-face with one of the many sages from Hyrule. Duo recognized the girl as the Sage of Forest, Saria, I think her name is. Better play nice and keep these guys on our side. "Hey, how'ya doing?"  
  
"Oh, great thanks. How are you; and your romantic other?" Saria's gentle eyes smiled at the God of Death.  
  
"We're both great as well," Duo smiled to the small girl that looked about 11 years old. The Sage of Forest and God of Death walked together, laughing and making jokes about various visitors and occupants.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, this is most unexpected," a voice that could lull the seagull said softly to its companion.  
  
"Yes, I know Nara. The Silent Dragon has fallen for the Sailor of Wisdom. Course it will make things more interesting, for us that is."  
  
"Not only us Lilly. It will cause chaos among the pilots as well," Nara's white locks remained straight as she flung around and looked at Lilith. "I think it is time for our new creation to go and make the Hylians welcome, what do you say Lilly?"  
  
"Excellent idea, Nara. Excellent."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre rounded a corner, looking up ahead he spotted the silhouette of the one he loved. Her hair flew free, the breeze claimed a lock and danced with it. Each lock danced with the gentle wind in their own waltz. Quatre took a deep breath when she turned around, her eyes were sad. A tear track stained her delicate face. Quatre, upon reaching her, gently wiped the tracks away with his thumb. But more tears made their way down from her dimmed blue eyes.  
  
"Athene, what is it? Why are you crying?" Quatre looked at the heart- fallen woman with sympathy in his eyes. A pain began to creep into his heart.  
  
"Quatre, I ... I ... I have to tell you something. Something I should have said a long time ago. Something that will change what we have as friends. And destroy our chances for the love we both want. But if I don't tell you I'll be lying to you and I can't do that anymore." Please forgive me Quatre, I'm so sorry but I can't protect you anymore.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm listening." I have a bad feeling. What could she have to tell me that could be so horrible?  
  
"I want to tell you my story...  
  
*****  
  
"Serena, come look at Princess Athene. One day when you both are older, you will be the very best of friends. Look she bears the symbol of the Moon, but she is not from our kingdom. She is of the Wisdom Family. She is a sister to the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity held her one year old over the fresh crib made for the new born. The babies giggled at each other...  
  
I was born to a King and Queen. Queen Pearl and King Jem. My parents were dear friends of Queen Serenity, my best friend's mother. Queen Serenity ruled over a neighboring kingdom, the Kingdom of the Moon. My family ruled the Kingdom of Wisdom. I was born in a time called the Silver Millennium, it was a time of peace and war was unknown to us. Queen Serenity was right; when her daughter and I became older, we did become the very best of friends. We were inseparable. All we knew was each other. And that is how we grew up. But our life together was not to last...  
  
"We're under attack! Under attack!" Luna ran screaming to the guests of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Get ready for battle! We need everyone we can get for battle!" Artemis ran next to the black cat.  
  
"Very soon the entire universe will be under my control. I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy... the universe is no longer!"  
  
An evil queen named Queen Beryl came to our universe. She wanted the destruction of the Moon, because the Moon was the center of the Silver Millennium and the Silver Millennium was filled with peace. Also Queen Beryl wanted a powerful stone called the Imperium Silver Crystal. It was this crystal that brought on the Silver Millennium and it was because of this crystal that the Silver Millennium ended. Beryl destroyed the Moon and my friend. Serena was dead, the Moon was forever destroyed.  
  
"The pretty twit and her prince are gone and the snake survives."  
  
"No it can't be! Don't worry darling, I won't let it end this way. I won't let them take away your future."  
  
"Queen Serenity if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal you won't have any strength left," Luna begged.  
  
"It's the only way Luna, I must sacrifice my kingdom if we are to regain our peace... Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
Queen Serenity unleashed the awesome power of the crystal upon the invaders.  
  
"What is this? You can't do this to me! You haven't seen the last of me!"  
  
"Majesty you did it!" Luna smiled.  
  
"They're gone, you beat'em," Artemis chorused.  
  
"I trapped them all, yes. Had I destroyed them I would have destroyed Serena and the others too. Now they're all inside the power of the crystal. And now I must send them to a new future on Earth."  
  
"But you saved them, why are you so sad?" Luna asked her crying queen.  
  
"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again or you two either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serena and her court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free."  
  
"Yes," the two cats answered together.  
  
"All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memories of the Moon Kingdom what so ever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here you two will know what to do. Now farewell, all of you and good luck. Good bye Serena, you are in my heart always... Be happy. On behalf of the Moon you will be free again... Perhaps we'll meet again."  
  
"Queen Serenity," Luna and Artemis shouted as they watched their friend and queen die on the wreckage of her kingdom.  
  
Queen Serenity died to give her daughter and friends life again. But it was not enough to save us all. My world soon followed the destruction that came to the Moon. But unlike the Moon, my world exploded killing everyone forever. My family was taken all in one night and in that night I too was taken. A man went to my parents shortly before doom fell upon Wisdom. He said he could protect one and only one. My parents gave me to him. And with him I slept. He was the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber. Souls and people went their to sleep till they were needed again.  
  
There I slept for a thousand years. I know the number seems impossible, but believe me Quatre. I slept till a warrior of the Moon went up against the very queen that destroyed her past. Sailor Moon, also known as Serena Tsukino, defeated Queen Beryl. And in doing so avenged her past. I watched her defeat the evil queen and it was at this time that I agreed to help in her fight. The Keeper gave me the power I needed to fight off the evils of the negaverse, home of Queen Beryl. But the world was not ready for me. So again I slept.  
  
I slept for two more millennia. When I woke Serena had claimed the throne of Earth. She was now Neo Queen Serenity. She took the name Serenity in respect of her late mother, Neo because she saved the world from a second Ice Age. It was a new world with a new ruler. Her husband, Neo King Endymion, is the man we call Darien Chiba. Or Tuxedo Mask. Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, and Ami Mizoru all became guardians to Earth and the new Royal Family. I went to Earth and vowed my allegiance to her. I am now a Guardian of Earth. I am Sailor Wisdom. The last of the Wisdom family and people. I am also Athene Tomodachi. But I will always be Princess Athene of Wisdom...  
  
*****  
  
... Quatre I know my story is strange and I don't expect you to believe me, so ... I will prove it to you." Athene stepped away from the stunned Sandrock pilot. "WISDOM CRYSTAL POWER!" A white ball encased the guardian. With a flash of intense light Athene Tomodachi was gone, Sailor Wisdom stood in her place.  
  
Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. This is what a Sailor Scout is! Athene is what she says! "Athene..." Quatre corrected himself, "Sailor Wisdom. I... I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Oh, Quatre. Ahhh.." Wisdom clutched her chest. It feels like my heart is breaking apart. What's happening? Sailor Wisdom fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"ATHENE!" Quatre ran to the side of the newly transformed sailor.  
  
*****  
  
"LILLY! Come HERE!" Nara's snow-colored hair flew wildly around the angered child.  
  
"What is it?" Lilith floated slowly to her companion.  
  
"Look! The Sailor of Wisdom can transform herself. This causes a problem!" Nara's once gold eyes turned a deep crimson.  
  
"Hummm... this is interesting. But no worries Nara. Look, she is in pain. This time holds little power for her and even something as simple as transforming hurts her. She won't do it again in fear for her life," Lilith disappeared, leaving Nara to look on.  
  
It only hurts her Lilly because we are not in the same vicinity. When it comes time for us to meet, she will have all the power she needs. She will drain it from us. But we have enough to share with her. An evil laughed filled the small void. We will destroy this pathetic sailor and all her friends. No worries Lady Wisdom, all the pain will end soon...  
  
*****  
  
"Malon..." a gentle voice asked the brightly lit room. The man was as ancient as Hyrule itself.  
  
"Yes, Rauru? Can I help you?" Malon's tear-stricken voice answered back.  
  
"Yes, I came to see if you were all right. I know you and Link are in a bit of a rough spot, so I thought I'd come to see how you were doing? May I come in and speak with you in private child?"  
  
"Yes, please come in." Malon's slight form appeared before him. Her hair was nicely combed and shined. But nothing could take the sadness from her eyes. Razors hit the ancient man's heart at the sight of her. He couldn't believe his Hero had caused this in such a vibrant woman.  
  
Rauru sat in one of the many chairs scattered around the room. His eyes never left the woman. "Malon, Link has said nothing. He refuses to talk about you and won't even hint as to why you two are fighting. I need to know Malon. This argument of yours is affecting his performance in training... and I can't allow that. So... tell me. Why? What is going on?"  
  
Malon's blue eyes looked out the window, birds were singing and taking flight. A slight, but unsuccessful smile came to her lips, tugging. "I want Link to love me." A gasp escaped Rauru's mouth and his eyes enlarged about 5 sizes. "I know. But I want love from him. I love him, why can't he love me?" Malon's voice begged Rauru to say his Hero did love her, that he just didn't have the courage to say it.  
  
"Malon, child, love is such a strong emotion. Link, probably, doesn't want to say he loves you until he's ABSOLUTELY sure!"  
  
*****  
  
I wonder what happened? She seemed so sure. And she looked so terrified when the pain started. Oh, Athene, what happened out there? Why did your transformation hurt you so much? Was it me? Did I cause this pain? Athene... please wake up and be okay. Please! Quatre paced around the white room Athene stayed in. Jennifer Darkfall rushed to the room when Quatre told her Athene had an attack of some kind...  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
Jennifer was humming pleasantly when Quatre came screaming towards her. Jennifer looked the boy over and saw no mortal wounds or any source of blood on him. But his eyes were damp and he was out of breath by the time he came to a halt in front on her. Quatre wasted no time in spilling the beans.  
  
"JENNIFER! HELP PLEASE! ATHENE'S HURT!" Quatre screamed to the Darkfall pilot.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Quatre. What do you mean Athene's hurt? Where? What happened?" Jennifer's dark green eyes watched the hysterical Arabian.  
  
"She's had some kind of an attack. She fell over with pain, then passed out. I took her to her room, then she started screaming again... I raced out to find help. Please come help HER!" Quatre's blue eyes released more tears.  
  
"Ok, you go back and stay with her. I need to go get my medical case and I'll be at Athene's room asap," Jennifer turned around and raced towards her room, while Quatre ran back to Athene's side.  
  
Jennifer came in to see Athene quiet on her bed, Quatre held her hand waiting patently for her. "She just became quiet again," Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre, why don't you wait outside."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ok, but you have to stay out of the way," Jennifer looked at the fallen woman. Her white shirt was stained with sweat.  
  
*****  
  
Back to present  
  
Athene's Room  
  
"Quatre," Jennifer waited till Quatre came and stood next to her, "she's fine. She's lost a lot of energy, but that's it. I don't know what could have caused an attack but she's fine now. She's sleeping." Jennifer stood and started for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" the Sandrock pilot called.  
  
"She doesn't need me now, just come and get me when she wakes up, okay?" Jennifer left without waiting for a reply. I wonder what could have drained her away? I bet Athene knows, I'll just wait to question her.  
  
*****  
  
All afternoon Athene slept, Quatre stayed by her side the whole time. Only leaving to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. Each time he returned she lay in the same spot, asleep. By sunset Quatre was beginning to think she'd never wake up. The blonde opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the crisp night air. A moan drifted out to him, "Athene?" he whispered. Quatre walked back to see the ancient woman stirring from her slumber.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"I'm here," a smile plastered itself on his lips.  
  
Athene's eyes opened. She returned the smile and sat up slowly, once up she looked into Quatre's aqua depths and leaned in to kiss him. Quatre kissed her back as though he hadn't kissed her in years. She put a hand on his chest, then slowly moved it down till her fingers found the vest's buttons. She gently unbuttoned the vest.  
  
Quatre pulled back and looked down at the unfastened buttons, then took a flap in each hand and removed the cloth. Then he quickly removed his shirt and belt. Athene looked at the taut muscles, she smiled in his eyes and kissed him again. Quatre ran his inexperienced hands down her sides, getting a feel of her body. Athene only wore a night gown, Jennifer had changed her earlier thinking it would make her more comfortable.  
  
The Sailor of Wisdom flipped the gown up and over her head and threw the material to the floor. Her breasts were bare, the nipples erect and hard. Quatre shyly looked at the exposed chest of the woman, he blushed a bright red when Athene chuckled. "It's okay," she put her arms around him and drew him in for a hug. Her breasts flattened against Quatre's chest.  
  
Quatre suddenly became aware of a stirring in his pants. OH no, not now!  
  
Athene put her rose colored lips to Quatre's ear and whispered, "Quatre, I'm not new at this. Does that bother you? Please tell me the truth. I don't want to rush you."  
  
Quatre moved back and stood away from the bed. His hands unzipped his pants and slid them from his legs. Then without hesitation he removed his boxers too, there he stood in the nude before the once Princess of Wisdom.  
  
Then without warning Quatre went to Athene, placed a hand over her panties and swiftly removed them. He looked in Athene's eyes and saw nothing but love. He kissed her as he got in under the sheets. He moved over the woman and used his knee to open her legs... but Athene's legs wouldn't open.  
  
"Athene..." Quatre said in-between kisses.  
  
"Quatre... wait." Quatre immediately stopped and raised his body up off her. "You forgot protection." Quatre blushed, he didn't have any.  
  
"I... umm..."  
  
"I understand. And don't worry I have a protection of my own," Athene reached to the night stand and took hold of her necklace. Then placed the relic around her slim neck, "Ancients of Wisdom, please protect me in my time of pleasure." A bright white light encased the two lovers. Athene smiled and wrapped her arms around Quatre, pulling him back on top of her.  
  
Again he used his knee to open her legs, this time Athene opened her silken legs allowing passage to the Arabian. Athene gasped as Quatre entered her. Within moments the two found a comfortable rhythm. After a few thrusts their pace was increased.  
  
Quatre sent Athene beyond any level of pleasure she had ever experienced. She screamed his name as she reached her peak. Quatre too had gone to the point of pure ecstasy. He kissed her, muffling her moan. He slipped himself out of her warm folds and laid flat on his back. Athene rested her head on his chest, falling asleep again.  
  
The Sandrock pilot kissed the honey blonde hair of his love and whispered, "I love you Athene. I truly do. And thank you for this." He fell asleep, entering a world where he could make love to this beauty all night.  
  
*****  
  
"You called Your Highness?" Jennifer walked in the quest room.  
  
"Yes, you said that if one was to feel not well that that means they are sick and needs to see a doctor. Correct?" Zelda didn't turn to look at the pilot.  
  
"Yeah, that's correct. Why? Do you feel ill?" Jennifer watched the princess.  
  
"Yes, my head is warm and my nose in constantly running. My air bags hurt and I am weak. Does all this mean I am sick?" Zelda looked at the Darkfall pilot.  
  
"Yes, it does. When did this start?"  
  
"Last night. I..." Zelda fainted, but with her quick reflects Jennifer was able to catch the princess and ease her to ground.  
  
"DUO!" 


	9. Dimensional Warfare 09: And Hell Comes

Dimensional Warfare : And Hell Comes  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R (almost PG-13)  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: Okay, guys... since Duo and Jennifer have become lovers it makes it very hard for Elf and I to write chapters where they don't make love. Plus, we love the couple. ^_^ Anyway, we're sorry to those who aren't enjoying all of the sex scenes, but hey when you love someone that much... you have sex. ^_^ I'll try and put in a few tamer chapters... ones that don't have sex in them, just for those who aren't happy with all the R ratings. The love scene in this chapter is short.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
"DUO!" Jennifer shouted as she caught Zelda in her arms. She had no idea if he could hear her, but she had to have him here. "Duo!" she cried out again as she sunk Zelda to the ground in her arms. The  
  
princess was surprisingly light, but a person, especially unconscious ones, had impossible balance. Jennifer was strong, but it was hard to balance a person taller than she was. Which was pretty much everyone.  
  
She grabbed a pillow from Zelda's bed and lifted her feet up, placing the pillow under the princess's slender feet. She put her hand on Zelda's forehead, the princess was hot to the touch. "Damn," Jennifer  
  
grumbled as she watched Zelda's shaky breathing.  
  
She placed her fingers on the Carotid artery, finding the pulse there ultra- rapid, like the fluttering of a humming bird's wings. She shouted, "Hey! Help me, please!"  
  
Rei ran into the room and gasped, Zechs and Darien were behind her. Rei asked, "What happened?"  
  
Jennifer looked up at Zechs and said, "Get the infirmary ready and try to call Sally Po."  
  
Zechs nodded and said, "Got it." He ran out of the room, his silken platinum hair flying behind him. She turned to Rei and Darien. A pair of dark purple eyes and a pair of royal blue eyes watched her worriedly.  
  
She sighed and said, "Darien, can you help me carry Zelda?"  
  
Darien reached down and lifted the Princess with the greatest of ease. Rei asked, "What can I do?"  
  
Jennifer chewed on her lips and said, "Just come with me to the infirmary. I can use all the help I can get."  
  
They started out of the room. Darien said, "Well, you have our help Jennifer."  
  
"Thanks," she told him as they rushed to the infirmary, preying that Zechs had set everything up.  
  
******  
  
Duo looked up at the starry sky. He grinned softly to himself as he reviewed the plan for tonight over and over in his mind. He was going to have a romantic dinner made with candles and all that good stuff ready. After they had ate . . . Duo grinned wickedly.  
  
He heard a soft hum near by. He looked up to see the flash of something dark green in the night sky. What the hell? He thought to himself as he started to search the sky. He didn't see anything else.  
  
He ran back to the hanger as fast as he could. His braid swung wildly behind him as he reached the hanger. As he thought, Heero was sitting on the ground typing on his laptop, which was connected to ZERO.  
  
"Heero!" he shouted out. Heero looked up at him with a grunt and stood up.  
  
He asked, "What is it?"  
  
Duo paused, trying to catch his breath. He said, "I saw something."  
  
"What did you see?" Heero asked patiently, shutting off his laptop.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and answered, "A Mobile Suit. I think."  
  
"Better be safe than sorry. Come on," Heero said as he unplugged his laptop. He started to climb into ZERO.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and thought, Well, there goes my romantic evening of hot sex. He shouted, "Wait for me, Heero!" Then he scrambled to Deathscythe HELL.  
  
******  
  
Rei watched the small, elfin blonde go to work. Jennifer had slipped into a pair of green scrubs and had curled her braid back into a bun. She put on a face mask, which Rei, Darien and Zechs had on as well. She walked over to the scanner in the room.  
  
Zechs told her, "Its on, you just need to put in the settings."  
  
Jennifer sighed and replied, "But, Zechs, I don't know if this will work. I mean, she's not exactly human. I'm gonna treat her as a human, but I'm not sure if that would kill her."  
  
Darien started to go out of the room. He said, "I'll go get Ami and Luna. Maybe they could help."  
  
"The talking cat?" Zechs asked looking at Jennifer. Rei studied his handsome features. He was a real hottie, but Rei was pretty sure that he was taken and besides, he was too old for her.  
  
Rei said, "Luna's very smart. She could help or give us any information about the Hylians."  
  
"Link, or one of the Sages," Jennifer stated as she began to hook up sensors to Zelda's angelic features.  
  
"Good thinking," Darien told her as he ran off.  
  
The comlink in the room began to buzz. Zechs hit the button to answer it and Noin's face lit up on the screen. Besides, she's really pretty and probably already Zechs' girlfriend, Rei thought dismally as she  
  
looked at the two pilots.  
  
Noin scowled and said, "Heero and Duo took off."  
  
"What?" Zechs and Jennifer snapped in unison.  
  
Noin nodded and went on, "Yeah, Duo saw something and you know how those two are, they took off."  
  
Jennifer scowled and looked at Zelda then back at Zechs. She said, "Epyon's fixed. Go find them and make sure they didn't do anything stupid. You know Heero has a tendency to self-destruct."  
  
"Besides, they could use help in battle," Zechs told her as he took off his mask and ran out of the room.  
  
Noin asked, "What's going on here?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and answered, "Zelda's sick. She called for me and fainted. We brought her in here."  
  
Rei looked around the room. The machine was beginning to take on information about the fallen princess. She felt something wasn't right in the room. She said, "I feel a dark presence."  
  
"I'm gonna run some basic tests and see what's wrong, but I don't know an elf's physical structure," Jennifer told Noin uneasily.  
  
Rei told her, speaking up, "I said I'm feeling a dark presence."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Noin said, "I'll be there to help as soon as possible."  
  
Jennifer shook her head and told her, "Nope. I don't need it. I'm getting a smart talking cat, Ami, and one of the Sages here. Find Duo and tell him that I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
"Jennifer," Noin said in a shock tone.  
  
Jennifer ignored her as she shut the comlink off. She looked at Rei with those dark green eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rei sighed, trying to explain this to a scientist such as Jennifer. She wasn't like Ami who studied 24-7, but was more hands on, as well as being a pilot. She answered, "Well, I have like these visions. You  
  
know, and I can also sense evil."  
  
"Well, at the rate you were meditating that one time that I found you, I'm not surprised," Jennifer replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She blew strands of her golden hair out of her eyes and looked at the  
  
screen. There was this distant look in her eyes as she watched the screen with a scowl on her face.  
  
"You miss Duo, don't you?" Rei asked her, moving toward her. She had an uneasy feeling after Noin had called. It crept along the back of her neck, arms and spine, just like she was having with Zelda. She knew it was going to get worse.  
  
Jennifer nodded and said, "When the whole Darkfall thing broke loose, Duo was the one beside me, helping me out, shaking me when I lost faith. He helped me see that there was a life worth living."  
  
Rei smiled and said, "You really love him."  
  
"Yeah, I love that braided idiot," Jennifer said wistfully, loosing some of her tension.  
  
Rei walked over to Zelda and said, "Well, lets see what we can do for the fallen princess."  
  
"Good," Jennifer said with a slight smile.  
  
******  
  
Trowa saw Lita making her last pass around the grounds and caught up to her. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled just a bit back. She breathed, "Hey Trowa, wanna race?"  
  
Trowa looked around and said, "It wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"Why not?" Lita asked challengingly, placing her hands on her slender hips.  
  
Trowa chuckled and replied, "Well, you just finished running a couple of laps. You're winded. I'd have the advantage."  
  
"I've been the underdog and won before, Handsome," Lita told him, grinning, her dark green eyes flashing in challenge.  
  
Trowa blushed at the Handsome comment and replied, "Well, then. Lets find out."  
  
"Beat ya to the kitchen!" Lita called out as she began to run ahead of him.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa shouted as he began to run after her, laughing.  
  
******  
  
"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Zechs asked over the com-link. Duo's face was on the other side of the comline, scowling. Heero looked at them both. Epyon had just joined them a few moments ago and had told them of what recently happened back at the palace with Princess Zelda.  
  
Duo had been silent and scowling ever since. Heero looked over at his friend and asked, "Well, what are we looking for?"  
  
Duo sighed and answered, "A new mobile suit. I saw just a glimpse of it, but I'm not really sure. And with that guy we saw watching us . . ." He broke off.  
  
Zechs asked, "What guy watching you?"  
  
Heero answered, "Last night during dinner, Duo and I thought there was someone watching us."  
  
"Do you have any idea what he looked like?" Zechs asked.  
  
"He had dark red hair. That's all I saw," Heero answered.  
  
Duo said, "And since none of us have red hair, and the only visitor to have red hair is Malon, except her's is really long, so it couldn't be anyone close."  
  
Heero checked his scanners, there was nothing on the horizon, or even close. Duo's scanners were the most sensitive out of all the suits, aiding him in his stealth missions, and they started to sound their  
  
alarm. Duo typed something into his control console and looked back up at them.  
  
He said, "Damn, this isn't good."  
  
"What is it?" Zechs and Heero asked.  
  
"A whole load of Virgos coming this way, arrival time six minutes and something else, some thing really strange . . ." Duo broke off, studying his findings.  
  
Heero shifted the throttle and the controls. Wing ZERO transformed from its Neo Bird mode to the mobile suit. He was concerned about what Duo was finding on his scanners. Duo's violet- blue eyes narrowed, his expression turning from it's normal grin to the God of Death look that Heero had seen many times on his best friend's face in battle.  
  
Heero asked, "What?"  
  
"Heavy carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, and good amounts of nitrogen, as well as trace amounts of calcium, magnesium, iron, its not metal Heero," Duo said, looking at him through the monitor.  
  
Heero's mind searched through all of his chemical information. All those elements were the essential components of . . . "Organic, this thing is organic," Duo whispered as he looked at his screen.  
  
"What? Are you telling us that its alive, Maxwell?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm not a biochemist. Jen's the one you should be asking this, not me," Duo answered, agitated.  
  
Heero's proximity klaxon started blaring. He hit the button to bring the readings on screen. He grunted as he watched the readings come up. Zechs was doing the same thing while Duo was furiously typing on his control pad.  
  
There were seven Virgos coming this way. As well as the "unidentified object" that Duo had found. Heero watched as the seven Virgo mobile DOLLs came on screen. He said, "Lets get this over with."  
  
"Gottcha' Heero; Duo over and out," Duo chirped as his comlink went dead.  
  
"Heero, after this, we have to find where these damned DOLLs came from and if they're any threat to us or Relena," Zechs told him seriously.  
  
Heero nodded and replied, "If they're after Relena, we've got to deal with them now. We can't let her get hurt, she's too important to the peace that has been built."  
  
"The peace that we fought for," Zechs said determinately.  
  
"Lets see if we can work as allies as well as we fight as enemies," Heero told him as he cut off the communication. Virgos had advanced energy shields that could block Wing ZERO's buster rifle to an extent. Besides, any pilot could tell you the best way to fight DOLLs was to go at them head on. They lacked reaction time in close combat.  
  
Out of the three pilots there, Duo was the best capable for fighting DOLLs. He was the one with the most natural and trained ability for close quarters combat. Out of Eypon and ZERO, Deathscythe HELL was the most equipped to fight close quarters combat. Right now, they were about to test that theory.  
  
******  
  
Hunters watched as the three Gundams, the three he was going to take the most time hunting, as they launched on to the battle field that he prepared. The Virgos were ready to fight, the most advanced of the Mobile DOLLs and Campbell had thousands at his disposal. He wondered why Deathscythe HELL had not cloaked.  
  
He knew that HELL's sensory systems were more attuned than all of the other Gundams, especially Heavyarms and Sandrock. Duo Maxwell probably had known that there was something very large and organic near by, but he wouldn't think that it was a mobile suit. No one would think that, except for maybe Jennifer Darkfall.  
  
The girl was more suited to be a scientist or doctor than a mobile suit pilot. He had plans for her. How else was one going to hunt the God of Death without bait?  
  
******  
  
Lilith tucked strands of her raven hair behind her ears as she watched the upcoming battle. The three armored knights took to the field. The Lighting Count, the Perfect Solder, and the God of Death all readied their swords and double-bladed scythe on the field. Nara was beside her, watching with interest.  
  
She asked, "Why is Joshua doing this?"  
  
Lilith looked over at Campbell, who had a laptop with him in their lair. He answered in his cultured, Scot's accent, "He is gathering information for me so, if need be, I can make adjustments to his suit."  
  
"What is his weapon called?" Lilith asked him, curious.  
  
"Life Hunter, after the material that the suit is made of and the lad piloting it," Campbell answered with a smile. He added, "Besides, what does a hunter hunt but life?"  
  
"Excellent point," Nara pointed out as they watched as Deathscythe HELL plowed into one of the robots with his glowing, green double bladed scythe.  
  
******  
  
Hunters watched as Wing ZERO plowed into the last Virgo with the beam saber. The battle had been short and furious. The DOLLs didn't have a chance. He wanted Campbell to make some adjustments on his sensors so they could handle Deathscythe HELL's stealth capabilities, but he figured that was pretty impossible.  
  
He did know this though, he had to get out as soon as possible. They were going to follow him.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer watched the screen as the readings were being processed. She had already given Zelda an IV of saline, electrolytes, and potassium sulfate. She was seriously dehydrated and Jennifer's first priority was to get fluids into her.  
  
"Jennifer, I'll watch her and you can take a break," Ami said from the door way. Jennifer looked at the owl-like girl. She was almost painfully shy from what Rei had told her, but a more loyal and a kinder friend could not be asked for. She saw the intelligence in Ami's eyes and knew that she could trust her.  
  
Besides, she had to go check on Athene for Quatre's sake. She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. She said, "Yeah, I better go check on Athene."  
  
"What happened to her anyway?" Ami asked. The Scouts had all been concerned for the wise young woman. Serena had been pacing the halls while Darien offered whatever comfort he could to her. Lita had locked herself in the kitchen and Trowa had looked in on her. Mina and the cats had been asking a lot of questions. Jennifer had chased everyone but Quatre out of Athene's bedroom during the examinations.  
  
Jennifer said, "I'm not sure, there's no real cause for it." She paused and added, "Scientifically, that is."  
  
"She changed, didn't she?" Ami asked.  
  
Jennifer nodded and answered, "Yeah, that's what Quatre told me." My best friend has it bad, Jennifer thought with a smile, knowing exactly how he felt. At least Quatre and Athene had more in common than she and Duo did. Sometimes Duo couldn't be dealt with and you just wanted to beat him into frustration.  
  
Other times she wanted him so badly that it hurt. She missed him, missed his body wrapped around hers. She remembered what it was like to have him inside her, him filling her completely. It had felt so wonderful, so intense. She wanted him with her now. Wanted to feel his body against hers.  
  
She turned before Ami could see her blush. She could feel herself getting ready just by the thought of it. She thought of the tasks at hand and pushed those thoughts away. She had people she needed to look after.  
  
She walked out of the infirmary. Wufei was waiting for her. She jumped and said, "Wufei, gosh, you're almost as bad as Duo." She waited for him to call her a weak woman, waited for the insult. She wasn't particularly fond of Wufei and the feeling was mutual.  
  
Wufei said, "You're going to see Tomodachi."  
  
It wasn't a question and that irked Jennifer. She nodded and answered, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'm coming with you, Darkfall," he told her as he began to follow her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, studying the Chinese pilot.  
  
"I have my reasons," Wufei answered as they reached Athene's room. Jennifer knocked, expecting Quatre to answer. She was alarmed when he didn't.  
  
She called out, "Quatre, it's Jennifer, I'm going to check on Athene."  
  
No answer. She looked at Wufei and he opened the door. They were surprised when they looked in the bedroom.  
  
Quatre's clothes were lying in a clump beside the bed and Athene's night gown had been tossed aside. Jennifer looked at the bed. She smiled slightly to see Athene pillowed up against Quatre, content smiles on both of their faces. Jennifer knew what that was like. She'd woken up to find Duo watching her several times last night.  
  
She looked over at Wufei. The Chinese pilot's eyes were dark with hatred. His whole body was tense. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists. She looked back at Athene and Quatre then back at Wufei. He looked like he was about to loose his control. He snapped, "I'm leaving." With that, he walked away, leaving the blond alone.  
  
Jennifer smiled as she shut the door. Athene had to be feeling better if Quatre was anything like Duo in his lovemaking. She chuckled at the thought of Quatre being feisty in the bedroom. He probably was a perfect gentleman and Athene had probably taken charge. Quatre was just too shy.  
  
She blushed at the memory of Duo grinning at her while he slid a finger inside her, stroking her in all of the right spots. She wished to know where he was. She wanted him, especially after seeing Athene and Quatre together.  
  
******  
  
"She doesn't seem too concerned about Princess Zelda," Lilith hissed as she looked at Jennifer Darkfall. The Healer was having some sort of fantasy about the God of Death. It had made Lilith sick in the past 48 hours every time she had looked in that crystal to see Duo Maxwell and Jennifer Darkfall's sweaty body's clinging and thrusting to each other.  
  
Campbell took a drink of his Scotch and said, "Well Lassie, just infect the others. One sick person wouldn't concern Miss Darkfall, but give her an epidemic and she'll be sure to crumble by herself. Anyone would. Even her father."  
  
Nara smiled and replied, "Perfect idea."  
  
"Who should be our first target?" Lilith asked, grinning.  
  
"Impa," Campbell answered with a smile.  
  
******  
  
Impa walked in to look at Zelda. She had no idea what was wrong with the princess. Her breathing was off and her heartbeat was much too fast. She was hot to the touch. Was this what it meant to be ill?  
  
She felt off herself. Her strong body felt weak, and she was having trouble breathing. Jennifer Darkfall walked into the room. She reminded Impa of a younger version of herself, strong, intelligent, and brave. A true warrior.  
  
Impa placed her hand on her forehead, instantly dizzy. She cursed, "Damnation." Then she crumpled to the ground.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer reacted quickly and caught the Sage of Shadow. The white-haired woman's breath was just as erratic as Zelda's. The symptoms were the same. So, the Hylians were the only one's suffering. They're immune systems were probably not adept to handle this Earth's viruses and bacteria.  
  
She shouted, "Hey, could use a little help here!"  
  
"Mistress Darkfall," It was Nabooru holding a young girl in his arms. She had green hair and blue eyes. It was Saria, the Sage of Forest. Nabooru looked ill as well.  
  
She said, "Lay her down and lay down yourself. Now." They did. She placed her hand on her head and looked around the room. What the hell was going on?  
  
******  
  
"Jennifer, it's another one!" Rei shouted as she walked into the room, holding Ruto, the fish woman in her arms. Everyone but Malon and Link was in the infirmary. Why the hell was that?  
  
She groaned, "Oh, damn, same symptoms?"  
  
Rei nodded and answered, "Yeah, same symptoms."  
  
"Now I've gotta take care of a fish," Jennifer grumbled as Rei laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Jennifer, please, help me!" It was Relena.  
  
"What," Jennifer snapped, not in the best mood. Relena was holding a glowing ball of light. The fairy, Navi or something.  
  
She looked at the tiny ball and asked, "How the hell am I supposed to take care of that?"  
  
"And the horse is sick too," Relena told her.  
  
"Damn it, Rei. I'm a doctor, not a vet," she grumbled to the raven haired girl.  
  
Rei squeezed her shoulder and said, "We can do this." Then she looked around at all the sick patients and said, "Maybe not."  
  
******  
  
In the last two days, Campbell had been pleased with the progress that Nara and Lilith had made. He had been making adjustments to Life Hunter, but watching Jennifer Darkfall becoming more desperate by the hour. Right now, the little blonde girl was slumped over a desk, looking at findings of nothing.  
  
The pilots were returning home, disgruntled at not finding things. They were disoriented. Soon it would be time to attack.  
  
******  
  
Ami walked into the infirmary. She had just checked on Epona. Link caught up with her and asked, "What is happening?"  
  
"We don't know," Ami answered truthfully.  
  
"She looks as if she is about to drop," Link said of Jennifer. It was true, in the last 48 hours, Jennifer had not left her patients' sides, she had food brought to her and hadn't slept or showered. She looked exhausted and half dead.  
  
Link stood to his full height and said, "It's my duty to protect my people and I will do so."  
  
"We need to let Jennifer get some rest," Ami told the elf. Link nodded as Ami tapped her shoulder.  
  
Ami said, "Go get some rest. You're about to drop."  
  
"No, I can't leave," Jennifer said wearily.  
  
"Go, now," Link said, lifting her up. He told her, "You are doing a lot for people you barely know, and I thank you. You are of no use though like this."  
  
Jennifer rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Nothing is working. I've found nothing that can explain what's wrong with them."  
  
"Then you need a break. Go, it'll be okay," Ami told her with a shove. The small blond girl looked back as she walked away.  
  
******  
  
Duo ran out of his Gundam, expecting to see Jennifer waiting for him. There was only Relena, Noin, Athene, Quatre, and Trowa. He froze. Heero and Zechs climbed out of their Gundams as well.  
  
Duo asked, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Zechs said, "Before we left, Princess Zelda had fallen ill."  
  
"And so did everyone from that world except Link," Athene said in her quiet voice.  
  
"So, Jennifer's been taking care of them," Duo said, ready to run to the infirmary.  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "But Ami and Link made her take a break. She's in her room."  
  
Duo said nothing as he ran out of the hanger. He had to see her and make sure that she was okay.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer was exhausted. She could barely stand. Her body was sore and her eyes burned because of no sleep for forty eight hours. She walked to her bedroom and took off her boots. She rubbed her hand on her stiff neck.  
  
She needed a shower. Maybe that would wash away some of her soreness and help her get a new angle on this problem. She started to talk to herself, trying to figure out the problem, "Fever. Thready resp and heart rate. Sore muscles and running noses. Head and throat aches. Sounds like the flu, except with the cardiac problems."  
  
She sat down at her vanity and took her braid in her hands. She closed her eyes and was about to take out the elastic band that held it in place when another hand took it out of her hands. Her eyes flew opened and she sighed to see Duo in the reflection behind her. She leaned back against him and breathed him in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as his hand skillfully took out the elastic band. She moaned as he took a brush and ran it through her hair. He carefully brushed all the tangles out of it and just held her hair.  
  
She answered, "The people from Hyrule are getting sick. Flu like symptoms with a thready heart and resp rate."  
  
"Virus?" Duo asked as he folded his arms across her. She leaned back into him, needing the feel of his body. He wasn't that clean either. He'd been in his Gundam for 48 hours. He wasn't going to smell like roses either. Not that Duo smelled like roses, that was more of Treize's thing.  
  
She shook her head and answered, "No, nothing seems to be wrong with them. It's pretty creepy."  
  
"The suit's organic," he said as he stood up, pulling him with her. He kissed her, excruciatingly slow, teasing his mouth with hers.  
  
"What?" she asked as he pulled away for a moment.  
  
Between kisses, he answered, "Carbon, oxygen, hydrogen with traces of nitrogen."  
  
"Organic," she whispered between kisses. His hands traced up her back, already unclasping her bra. She blinked and looked up at him, barely awake enough to move, but wanting him anyway. She asked, "Don't you wanna wait till after we showered?"  
  
Duo grinned as he slipped her shirt and bra over her head. He studied her and she smiled. He lifted her up and said, "Maybe we could take a shower together."  
  
"I like that idea," she told him as he carried her to the bathroom.  
  
******  
  
Duo awoke the next morning to find Jennifer pillowed against him. She was snoring softly. Not annoyingly loud, just sorta soft. In fact, he sorta liked it. He had braided his hair while she slept last night. It was incredible in the shower, the water slicing over them, washing away things momentarily.  
  
That moment was over. Both of them had their tasks to work on. She blinked, yawned and woke up. Her arms wrapped tightly around him in a squeeze. Duo held her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She snuggled up close to him, looking him in the eye.  
  
He was surprised at the playful glint in the dark green depths. She rolled so she was looming over him, the curtain of gold spilling over them. She bent down and kissed him slowly. One of her hands trailed lower. He gasped as she found his member and lightly began to stroke it.  
  
He was hard in no time flat. She chuckled as she stopped stroking him. He looked up at her and said, "Hey, no fair." Actually, gasped was more like it. She moved so she was lying on top of him. His breath came in a ragged gasp.  
  
She teased, "The God of Death seems to be having a hard time."  
  
"You bet," he groaned as she moved above him. Oh, he felt like he was about to explode.  
  
She kissed him, all tongue and hot lips. It was quick and messy. He groaned as she asked, "You want me to give you a hand?"  
  
"Well, a jerk off would be okay, but I would rather . . ." He was broke off as she straddled him and took him in. He groaned and looked up at her. God, he was so hot. He held her hips and she chuckled. Then she began to move.  
  
It was perfect. He groaned as her wet, hot depths held him, squeezed him. She was so tight, so impossibly tight. He moaned her name as she rocked against him. He felt his body squeeze, about to explode. He wasn't about to find release before she did. He moved one of his fingers over her, finding that sensitive area of flesh.  
  
She cried out, rocking harder, her muscles squeezing at him. That was enough to send him over the edge. He shouted as he exploded hotly inside of her. She fell on top of him with a smile. She said, "You're not the only one in control . . ." She stood up off of him, the morning light haloing her.  
  
She said, "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Duo said, having a hard time to focus, looking at her.  
  
"I know how I may be able to beat this thing," Jennifer said as she began to get dressed.  
  
"How?" Duo asked as he stood up, scrambling into his silk boxers. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
She answered, "Control. Magic. This may not be scientific. Rei may be able to help me." She slid into her tight blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She started to brush her hair. Duo was almost sad to see it tightly woven into a braid once more.  
  
Besides, after sex like that, how could anyone think? Well maybe Heero, Trowa, and okay Jennifer could. Duo blinked and asked, "So, what is it?"  
  
"Rei's a physic," Jennifer said as she reached over and started to button the black shirt that Duo was wearing.  
  
"Cool," Duo said as she leaned up and kissed him. He went on, "But how can that help you?"  
  
"I'll figure out something," she said as she ran out of the door, leaving Duo alone. He shook his head as he finished dressing.  
  
He said, "Sometimes, Baby, I don't get you." Then he followed her out of the room. Hell, he was probably going to go with the guys and look for the suit again.  
  
******  
  
Rei was surprised to see Jennifer smiling at her as she found her meditating. She stood up and dusted off her jeans and red T-shirt. She asked, "What is it?"  
  
Jennifer asked, slightly breathy, "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Rei asked as she studied the blond girl.  
  
Jennifer grinned and replied, "A physic search." 


	10. Dimensional Warfare 10: Beat Down

Dimensional Warfare : Beat Down  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2000  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: Some Wufei bashing. Gomen to those who like Wufei. Neither I or Elf are very fond of him. ^_^ Later in this chapter you'll come upon the word "Kai." Kai means custom. So when I say Sandrock Kai, I mean Sandrock Custom. Adult language. This chapter is kinda short. Gomen.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"So what the hell happen Athene?" a fiery female voice demanded. Her voice displayed anger towards the Sailor of Wisdom, but in truth she was frightened. The news of Athene's attack spread like wildfire through the occupants of the Sanq Palace. As did the news of the Hylians being ill.  
  
Athene only looked at her fellow warrior, her eyes scanned every curve of her friend's face. "I did nothing. I only transformed," Athene watched the hard eyes of her future queen.  
  
"Why would that cause an attack like that?" Mina asked.  
  
"That's easy Mina, we don't have magical energy to draw off of. So using our magic will harm us, Athene is lucky to be alive," Ami informed her friends of the seriousness of how the lack of magic would affect them.  
  
"Athene, did you know about the affects before you transformed?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. But I had hoped I had enough energy stored in my body for at least one transformation, but as we all know I didn't. Yes, I knew that if I didn't have enough I could loose my life, but I had to. I had to show Quatre," Athene was cut short.  
  
"Quatre! You transformed for one of these... these... " Luna looked to Artemis, "ummm... Artemis what would you call these people?"  
  
Artemis and the girls all sweat-dropped. "Luna, I don't think it matters. What matters is that one of these... ahh... these... ha... I guess we do need to call them something," Artemis put a paw behind his head and sweat- dropped again as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"They're gundam pilots," Athene aided.  
  
"Thank you. Why did you transform for a gundam pilot?" Luna continued.  
  
"Because I didn't want to lie to him anymore. I told him my story, I told him about the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo... I told him about us... what we are. What we do. Then I wanted to show him. And like I said, I thought I had enough energy stored," Athene looked away from the guardian cats.  
  
"Athene, you are a Sailor of Truth and Justice," Luna began, but Artemis wanted to finish.  
  
"And that means you don't transform for anyone!"  
  
Athene's face turned red as she spun around and looked the cats sorta in the eye, "Damn it Luna, Artemis. I know what I'm doing!" Athene fled the scout meeting.  
  
I understand. You care for Quatre, don't you? Oh, Athene... you're only setting yourself up for a fall. And this fall will hurt more then anything. Why did you allow yourself to fall in love with this Quatre? Serena watched her friend disappear around a corner.  
  
*****  
  
Athene's honey brown hair flew wildly behind her as she ran. Tears lined her eyes, and her lungs stung from running. She knew Luna and Artemis were only trying to keep her and the others safe. But damn it, she knew what she was doing. She knew.  
  
BAMMM!!! Athene made a groan as she hit the ground. "Ohhh..." she slowly looked to see who she had run into... Wufei. Great of all people, it had to be this guy. She sat up and said, "Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Damn it woman! If you didn't have your head down you'd see," Wufei could now see the tears in her eyes. He looked deeply at her, her eyes were red from crying, her breath came in gasps, and she looked tired. "What happened to you? Did Winner wise up and dump you?" Wufei didn't mean for his words to be so mean, but he couldn't help it...  
  
*****  
  
Wufei's Memory  
  
I saw Jennifer come out of the infirmary, I told her I was going with her to check on Athene. She questioned me why, I told her nothing. Why did Darkfall care if I wanted to see Athene or not? I was so worried when I heard Athene had an attack of some kind. I wanted to rush to her, but knew better. Quatre would be there, and Quatre would hold her... not me.  
  
I could feel my hands clench and unclench. I could feel my temperature rise as my anger heightened. My mind was racing as to find the answer to a question I hated to ask... Why not me? Was it because I beat her friend in a dual? Maybe because she thinks I don't have a strong sense of honor. I don't know and maybe I don' t want to, but I do know that Quatre Raberba Winner just had sex with my angel. He fucked the only woman I've ever looked at since the death of Meiran.  
  
He got to feel her hot depths, he got to explore her mouth. He got to touch her, woo her. He got to kiss her and feel her breasts flatten against him. He got to feel her hot skin as he made love to her. He got to cuddle her after their energy was spent. He got to kiss her forehead and announce his love for her as she slipped into sleep. Him and not me. Never me.  
  
So, I did the only thing I could think of, I left. I went to Nataku... but found no comfort there. Heero was at his computer again... Trowa was with the amazon, and Duo was being Duo. And Quatre, sweet, innocent Quatre was in bed with a naked woman on him.  
  
*****  
  
"Fuck you Wufei!" Athene stood and slapped the Silent Dragon. Wufei's check instantly turned crimson. He staggered only for a moment, then was ready... He came back with a punch to the stomach. Athene took it well, only flinching... but in truth the blow had winded her. Weakened her. She knew what was happening now. It was all so clear. The only way to get respect from Wufei was to beat him, beat him at his own game. A wicked smile parted Athene Tomodachi's lips, she was ready to do the deed. "All right, lets do this!"  
  
Athene grabbed the side of her shirt and flipped it up and over her head. Under her now absent shirt was a skintight, white wrap around. It only covered her breasts... her taut stomach was exposed as was the top of her chest. She kicked off her shoes and pulled at her socks. She unleashed her belt and removed her over pants. Again white skintight fabric covered her personal regions. The white leggings reached to her mid calf. "This is my sparing outfit. Don't get it dirty or I'll beat your ass, Wufei!"  
  
Then she attacked... she felt better attacking then defending. She tried kicks, punches, sweeps, everything. But Wufei was fast and well trained in martial arts. Wufei didn't want to admit to himself that she was good, real good. He was only barely managing to miss her blows... now it was time to turn the tables. Wufei moved into the offensive, forcing Athene to revert to defensive. Wufei successfully laid a kick to Athene's stomach, sending the slight form to the ground. The attack had hurt. I can't beat him. My energy still hasn't returned all the way. I'm too weak. He has won. But Wufei wasn't done.  
  
He made his move to punch the fallen woman...  
  
*****  
  
"Has anyone seen Athene?" Lita asked Jennifer and Rei. They were hard at work on their patients.  
  
"No," Jennifer gruffed. She could careless about Athene, she had other problems on her hands. Besides she knew the Sailor was fine.  
  
"I haven't seen her since the meeting. But try her training spot," Rei aided.  
  
"Thanks. Come on Trowa!" Lita pulled Trowa with her. Lita dragged the silent Heavyarms pilot around the palace and palace grounds in search of the woman with honeybrown hair. Trowa rounded a corner near Athene's training area, then saw her... Wufei? Wufei was getting ready to make his final blow and end the fight. Lita chose that moment to also come around the corner, the smile immediately turned to a grimace as she saw her friend in the dirt and the pilot hovering above her. Lita was instantly between them, taking the punch that was meant for Athene.  
  
The Sailor of Jupiter staggered, but regained her position almost instantly. Her arms were outstretched, preventing Wufei from causing Athene any more harm. Athene lay still on the ground and for a moment Lita believed her unconscious. But she began to stir, Trowa was by her side in a blink of an eye. He felt bad about not helping Lita with Wufei, but he felt Lita would want him to help her friend. Not her. He also knew Lita was strong and Athene was injured. He cautiously turned her on her back and felt her ribs... broken.  
  
Wufei had snapped the last two ribs on each side of her ribcage. "Lita, 4 broken ribs," he said.  
  
"I'm going to mess you so far up, no one is going to recognize you. You hurt my friend and now you're going to pay," Lita Kino moved forward, dropping her arms and then raising them again. Her hands in fists. She jabbed with her right and made contact. Wufei's head snapped left moving with the momentum of the blow... but kept going even when Lita took her fist from his cheek.  
  
Wufei crashed to the ground in a hump. He stood slowly, then came toward Lita. "Wufei! Stop!" Wufei heard Trowa call. Trowa didn't advance... he didn't need to. Wufei and Trowa were on the same page. All they did was stare at each other. Neither moving. Then that was it, Wufei turned and walked away. Not a word spoken. Lita wanted to call out to him, call him a coward, but Trowa spoke to her.  
  
"Don't Lita. He understands," Trowa bent down to Athene. A whistling then caught Lita's ears. It came closer and Trowa greeted it, "Duo! I need some help over here!"  
  
Sure enough, Duo rounded the corner. He stopped whistling and jogged to his comrade. Lita didn't know how Trowa knew it was Duo... but did know that the only reason Wufei left was because Duo was coming. Wufei didn't want to have to fight his fellow pilots. To him that would be a dishonorable deed.  
  
"Damn! What the hell happened?" Duo questioned as he bent down to look at Athene closer. Athene groaned and her arm lifted up and came to her forehead. She began to sit up, but the severe pain caused by her ribs crashed her back into the ground.  
  
Her scream of pain was loud. Oh, Athene. Why did you take Wufei on? You know that your energy isn't back to full capacity... you're weak. So why? Lita listened as her friend's breathe came is gasps.  
  
*****  
  
"Heero, hey Heero! Where are you!?!?" Quatre called into the dark hanger. He stepped up to Sandrock Kai and smiled... You're not the only one I love now Sandrock. The man Quatre had been calling looked down at the smiling Arab.  
  
"What?" Heero was working on Wing ZERO Kai's armor plating.  
  
"Oh, hey Heero. I was wondering if everything was okay with you? That's all," Quatre walked over to ZERO Kai.  
  
"I'm fine Quatre," Heero looked at the still smiling Arabian. He couldn't help but think something was different with him. "Quatre, are you okay?"  
  
The question caught him off- guard, "Me?" Heero only looked at the Sandrock pilot. "Nothing wrong, I well... I won't bother you with the details," Quatre made to leave, but Heero had jumped down from ZERO and made a dash to be in front of Quatre. Quatre stopped and looked deeply into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Quatre nodded. They walked out of the hanger and out into the open air. Birds sung happy little songs while the frogs in a nearby pond croaked and attempted to catch flies. A slight breeze swept up leaves and the sun shown bright on the two pilots. It was only then did Heero notice Quatre wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Quatre was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. It looked good on him Heero had to admit, but it wasn't like Quatre to be so... casual.  
  
"I did it." Heero looked at Quatre. What does he mean, he's done it? Done what? Quatre smiled still, but a slight blush tinted his cheeks pink.  
  
"Did what?" Heero asked in his normal deep, monotone voice.  
  
"It," Quatre started walking again. Heero waited before he decided to walk after him. "You know, it," Quatre wanted to just say, I spelt with Athene, but he wanted Heero to say it. Not him.  
  
"Quatre, just tell me. I don't like guessing games. I can think of a lot of its. So what "it" are you referring to?" Heero was getting tired of trying to guess what Quatre was hinting at.  
  
Quatre stopped and turned to look at him friend, "Heero, come on what kind of "it" do you think I'm referring to?"  
  
Heero looked at the Arabian's dress, then at the slight tint in his cheeks, at the smile, and knew. No! Not that it! Not Quatre, sweet innocent Quatre! With who! I can't believe it! His facial expressions remained cold and distant as his mind ran through its thoughts. Heero finally said, "With who?"  
  
*****  
  
Trowa looked at Duo, "That doesn't matter now, just help me get Athene to the infirmary. Lita you should go tell your friends about this."  
  
Lita nodded yes and ran off.  
  
"So what happened?" Duo stared at his friend. Duo wanted an answer. He wanted to know who did this, then once he knew he'd beat the shit out of em, for Quatre's sake.  
  
"Wufei," Trowa only had to say one word, one name. Duo's eyes lit up like a christmas tree, his eyes glared at the already bruising skin on Athene's lower ribcage. Duo stood and started to walk away, but Trowa stopped him. "Duo, help me, then kill Wufei."  
  
"Fine," Duo helped Trowa pick up the fallen beauty. Both pilots doing their best to not move her and make her injures worse. Once Trowa had Athene in his arms, Duo and Trowa walked toward the infirmary. Duo opened all the doors for Trowa. Duo felt the cold brass knob to the infirmary. He swallowed hard, then pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey! We're worki... DUO!" Jennifer ran to Duo and threw her arms around him. But to her surprise Duo didn't encased her with his arms. His face was in a grimace. "Duo, what happened?" Duo motioned behind him... Jennifer looked and saw Trowa holding an unconscious Athene. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She became unconscious on the way here," Trowa informed.  
  
"Ok, but what happened?"  
  
Trowa again dodged the question, "Four broken ribs... two on each side of the ribcage, the last two ribs. I'm sure it won't take you too long to get her bandaged up."  
  
"Trowa, what the hell happened?" Jennifer was loosing her patience.  
  
Trowa said nothing, he laid Athene gently on one of the tables and left. Duo followed suit. "Duo?" But Duo had already closed the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Lita raced up a hill and smiled. All of her friends were there, waiting. They were supposed to meet up with Athene here and she'd tell them what training to do. But since Athene was obviously late, they were all sitting around talking. Ami was the first to notice her friend, "Hey Lita!"  
  
Lita gasped in air as she tried to catch her breath. Once she caught it she said, "Athene's in the infirmary with four broken ribs. This guy, Wufei, busted them."  
  
"Wufei? You mean the guy that majorly dissed us at dinner awhile back?" Mina asked. Darien and Serena stood, and Ami appeared to be in deep thought. Rei was absent because she was helping Jennifer.  
  
"Yea, that's the creep. He really beat the shit out of her."  
  
"Poor Athene," Serena whispered. Darien hugged her.  
  
"He only beat her because she doesn't have all of her energy back yet. The fight was uneven," Lita almost screamed. She was afraid. Afraid her friend could be in real danger and she was pissed. She wanted to find Wufei and do to him what he did to her.  
  
"Athene will need about a week to regain all of the energy she lost in the transformation, but with this fight it could take longer," Ami realized.  
  
"I think we should train without Athene. There isn't anything we can do about all this now. She's getting help from Jennifer and Rei in the infirmary so... we should train," Darien looked down at the little blonde in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Serena wandered around the palace, not really looking for anywhere to go, just wandering. She needed to clear her head. Everything that had been happening was so confusing. First, Athene transforms, then she gets the shit beat out of her. This is all so strange. I just don't know what to do anymore. Oh, Mother I wish you could help me find my way. The moon in the world is so dark, I want to see my moon again. The moon back home shines so brightly. I just want to go home now. Serena prayed her late mother could hear her. But no answer came from the moon. It was silent, like stars are meant to be. But the silence of the stars frightened the Sailor of the Moon.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien's soft voice sounded in Serena's ears. His arms encased her, his warmth became hers. He kissed her cheek, then took her hand in his. He gently brushed over the engagement ring on her finger. Serena knew he must be smiling, but she wasn't. She couldn't.  
  
"I'm fine Darien," Serena took her hand out of his and wiggled away from his arms. "Darien, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Serena showed him her hand... the one with the ring on it. "This," Serena felt like crying, but wouldn't. She wanted to be stronger. So she didn't cry.  
  
Darien smiled and walked up to her again. "Don't worry. I'm scared about it as well, I just want the world to know that you belong to me. And that I love you more than anything in the world," Darien kissed Serena lightly on the lips.  
  
Serena put her hands on his chest, she could feel her love's arms around her waist. She moved her arms up and around him neck. Her hands played with his hair as they deepened the kiss. Darien's grip tightened as he kissed her harder. He wanted her so bad, but knew she was young and in any world it would be rape if he took her to bed. In the eyes of the law a 15 year old couldn't have sex with an 18 year old.  
  
They stopped for air, but they still held on to each other for dear life. Serena whispered in her love's ear, "Darien, don't stop this time." 


	11. Dimensional Warfare 11: Schemes

Dimensional Warfare : Schemes  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R, Lime  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: There is a sex scene in this chapter, I was going to shoot for heavy lemon, but I decided just to go with a gentle lime. ^_^ There is Adult Language, Nudity, Sex, Violence in this chapter. Also, this chapter is the story's main turning point. From here on things are going to be quite different. As you'll all see. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The room was dark. Only the dim light that the monitors cast threatened to penetrate the darkness. Beeping and shallow breathing constantly vibrated in her ears. She had to get out, this darkness, this unseen hell was driving her insane. She slowly lifted herself up and stood next to her bed. Slowly, she took out the needle of her IV. Then proceeded to take off the suction cups and other monitoring devises that Jennifer Darkfall had put in place. A flat line showed on her heart monitor. She grinned slightly and whispered, "I'm dead."  
  
Her bare feet sounded on the cold tile floor. A sterile floor. A floor that not even Miss Darkfall, herself, would dare to wear shoes on. No. Jennifer would put on little cloth booties over her black shoes. The ex- patient's blue eyes scanned the darkness for a door. How in the hell do you loose a fucking door!?!? The Blue-Eyed Angel cursed. Her thoughts were all negative, until she found what she was looking for... the door.  
  
But the door was not a door at all. The door was a mechanical door. It could only be opened by a password and security card, which this woman did not have. She cursed herself, the door, and everyone else in the room. She looked at the Hylians, all lying sick and defenseless. Link wasn't here to keep them safe. Wasn't here to open the fucking door. She sighed and looked for another way out of this hole. Her personal hell. Her personal insanity chamber.  
  
Her lips quirked upwards in a smile. "Perfect," she breathed. A window, barely the size of a computer screen was on the farthest wall from her. "Athene, you can fit. You can fit." She coaxed herself. Not only coaxed, but cheered. Yes, she was cheering herself on. Cheering for her freedom. Cheering for her release. For her sanity. Or was it her insanity? No, she was definitely cheering for her sanity. She would leave her insanity behind once she exited this hell. This insufferable hell.  
  
Athene quickly made her way to the window, then was surprised to find it unlocked and just begging for her to escape through it. So she did. She slide through the window with the greatest of ease.  
  
The night's crisp air greeted her. But she didn't stop to wallow in her freedom, no, she was on a mission. A mission that had to be completed... NOW! She quickly made her way back to her room. Once inside her room she shed her medical garments. Then walked around her room naked. Fully exposed to the night and all that lurk in it. After a sigh and moment's pause she again started on her mission. She almost ran to her dresser, where she took out a black bra, black underwear, black socks, a black silk shirt, and a pair of black dress pants.  
  
She dressed quickly in the night, her digital clock read 11:56pm. Only four minutes, I gotta hurry! She ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of black boots. And grinned as she looked at the garment hanging on the only hanger in the closet. She reached in slowly and drew the garment out. "You're gunna change all this. I know I can still call them. And tonight you're gunna prove me right. Magic or no magic, I am the Princess of Wisdom and I am the Guardian of Wisdom. And you... you are gunna make me who I am!" Athene drew the black robe around her shoulders.  
  
The robe was long, covering her feet. It had long sleeves that hung down from her hands at least a few feet. A hood was attached to the back of this dark robe. Athene raced to her mirror. A black scrunchy lay on the dresser top. She grabbed it and pulled it around her wrist. She flung her hands behind her head and quickly put all her hair into a braid. Tying the end off with the black scrunchy she once had around her wrist. She smiled at herself in the mirror. A reflection of the clock read, 11:58pm. She ran to the window...  
  
*****  
  
"Clean this, fetch that... Get me my uniform, Anabelle. Can you bring me breakfast, Anabelle. Anabelle, tend to the gardens. Wash the floors, make the quests happy. Ugh, all I do is follow the orders of that spoiled princess and her pals. What would my mother and father think of me if they could see me now?" Anabelle's golden hair covered her eyes as she held her head low. Her hair made a canopy around her weeping eyes.  
  
"Pisst!" Anabelle looked up to see whom was trying to get her attention. She shyly paced the room, searching the corners and behind the pots of house plants.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked the dark room. The room ws littered with plants and tapestries along its walls. In the center was a table that could seat six people. Each of the chairs weren't under the table, but out to be dusted and oiled with a floral scented oil to give the room a fresh smell. The room had already been vacuumed, swept, dusted, and various other measures were taken to rid the room of bacteria and other vermin.  
  
"My name is of no concern, however, I do have a piece of information that just might make your night a little brighter," the voice was feminine and soft. Delicate, yet forceful. Filled with wisdom and confidence.  
  
"Which is?" Anabelle still couldn't see the person who spoke to her, but could tell the general direction in which the voice came.  
  
"Why your power of course. You hold a gift so powerful that it could rearrange the cosmos if you only wished it. You, you are far more powerful than any machine and far more powerful than any wizard from ancient legend. And I, I am going to show you how to unleash that power... tonight," the voice grew a body of a woman. Athene emerged from the darkness and Anabelle gasped at her visitor's face. The face was not gruesome or sinister, but kind. In heart, she was expecting a ghastly man that was playing a trick, but the serene face of her visiting angel convinced her otherwise.  
  
"How do I unleash it?"  
  
Athene led Anabelle to the spot she entered the world of Gundams and advanced machinery. To the place where the most magic existed. "Why are we here, Athene?" Anabelle looked innocently at the guardian.  
  
"Because this place has the magic we need to go forward with the ceremony, Anabelle," Athene lost herself in Anabelle's brown eyes... Those eyes are so innocent. So young, So pure. I don't know if I can do this... snap out of it Athene. You have to do this! Athene suddenly grabbed Anabelle and used a silver rope to tie her hands and feet then shoved a handkerchief in her mouth. Then used another black handkerchief and tied it around her head so the gag couldn't be pushed out. Athene took out one last handkerchief and used it to blindfold the innocent maid.  
  
"I'm sorry Anabelle, but this is how it's done," the ancient woman reached inside her ceremonial robe and extracted a blade. The handle was made of pure silver and was engraved with diamonds and pearls. Next to the hilt of the blade was a single diamond. "Don't be afraid I've done many of these ceremonies." Athene stepped closer to her prisoner and raised the blade just under the maid's throat.  
  
"I, the rightful ruler and guardian of the ancient world of Wisdom, hereby call the ancient time's magic to do my bidding. With this virgin sacrifice I offer my loyalty to the ancient ways..." Athene made the trembling maid kneel before her then swiftly cut a thin line on Anabelle's soft throat. Instantly, blood began to flow out of the mortal wound. "With this scarlet blood I summon the Gates of Time and Dimensions. Appear before me!" A sudden rush of fog encased the magician and dying girl. Before them a set of French doors appeared. The doors were white and engraved with crescent moons and stars. Rose decorations commented the ancient relics of magic. "Ancient doors of time and dimensions send forth the Forbidden One. Bring forth the one that would be forever sealed away by the rulers of old and new!" Slowly the doors opened, not a sound was made as they opened completely then rested, waiting for the summoned to come. Athene's blade rested in her hand, bathed in blood. Anabelle had died and laid piled on the cold ground. Already decaying.  
  
Athene grinned as a similar form, dressed all in black appeared walking toward her. The face of the summoned was hidden beneath it's black hood. The movement of the summoned's walking made the corners of the robe flap behind it. And at the summoned's waist, a similar blade was holstered. Only this blade's hilt was made of obsidian and when closely observed one could see the intricate detail of the skulls, bones, and a single crescent moon engraved in the stone.  
  
*****  
  
Early That Day  
  
"Darien, don't stop this time," Serena breathed in Darien's ear. Darien pulled Serena back only to bring her back to him in a kiss. He opened her lips with his tongue and he slide his hand behind her back. They stumbled through the palace halls desperately trying to locate Darien's room. At last they found it and quickly entered.  
  
Darien locked the door them turned his hungry gaze to Serena, who was panting. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. She nodded. Darien fished a condom from his wallet and set it on the night stand, Serena had walked out on to the balcony. Darien found a lighter and some candles and scattered the lit candles around the room.  
  
The night was warm, and very inviting. Serena sighed and took a deep breath of the sweet smelling air. She gasped slightly when two strong arms encased her. She instantly felt warmer. "Come on Serena, " Darien coaxed. Serena turned around and claimed her lover's lips with hers. Darien steered them toward his bed and soon to be their bed. They stopped walking at the side of the massive bed. Darien began to unbutton his shirt, Serena was pulling off her shoes and socks.  
  
Serena stood and kissed her love, she took the open shirt and took it off her love, exposing his muscular chest. In response Darien pulled Serena's shirt up and over her head. He let the fabric slide from his fingers to the floor. Serena blushed in maidenly modesty. "You're beautiful," Darien comforted.  
  
"Darien, is this okay?"  
  
"I love you and if you're ready..." Darien trailed off. Serena looked at him then took of her skirt and unbuckled his belt. Darien smiled and aided Serena by unzipping and removing his pants. Then without notice he reached behind his love and undid her bra, the material slipped off her voluptuous form and to the floor with the rest of their clothes. "I've wanted to see you this way for so long."  
  
He gathered his love in his arms and gently laid her on their bed. He slide his hands down her sides till his fingers came in contact with her panties. Darien grabbed at the fabric and trailed it down and off of her. He then stood and removed her boxers, his arousal plainly visible. "Are you sure?" he asked one last time. He didn't want to pressure her at all.  
  
"Yes, I love you," Darien smiled then reached for the condom on the night stand and placed it on himself. He gingerly positioned himself between her silken legs. He kissed her nose then in one swift thrust entered her. Serena gasped and closed her eyes while Darien kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's okay," she said and nature claimed her prone body. Her hips rocked, her rocking signaled Darien to continue. God! If this is what making love feels like then this must be true love! Serena thought. She could feel herself tighten on Darien's member and knew that she was nearing orgasm. Darien thrust hard and Serena moaned in pleasure.  
  
He wanted them to finish together and so did one last thrust and he released. Serena screamed out his name while he collapsed on top of her. He quickly removed himself from inside her and withdrew the well used condom from his spent member. He kissed Serena on the top of the head as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Darien's tanned hand ran itself through his dark mass of hair. A slight sigh escaped his parted lips, not a sigh of boredom or contempt, but that of love and satisfaction. His royal blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, that streamed through the french doors. Those same blue eyes were smiling to the very Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. He had never know joy till this moment. Nor the feeling of loving someone so much it hurt to be without their touch, but now he knew. He knew how it felt to be totally and completely in love with one person.  
  
He glanced away from the night's scene to look back at his lover. His friend. His future wife. The future barer of his child. His future queen. And forever his savior. "Serena, you are like no one I've ever known. You make me forget my uncertain past and be happy with who I am. I used to think I'd never be able to commit to anyone, but you, glorious you, have proven me wrong. A wrong that I will forever be happy of. Serena, my darling friend, my lover, my savior... I love you. Love you like Anthony loved Cleopatra. And I need you. Need you like the honeybees need flowers to survive. I am your bee and you my honey. The source of my life. One day I will pollinate you and our daughter will come from you, from our love. Never leave me. Never stay away too long. Just stay and be with me. Forever. Together," Darien sat at the end of the large bed. His gaze on the sleeping blonde that only moments ago had made him the happiest man alive. His mind played for him the evening in which his love became his lover.  
  
*****  
  
What could possibly causing the illness of the Sages? Poor Link is all alone in a strange land. His love, ruler, and friends are all asleep. It's kinda like the story Sleeping Beauty only not only is the princess asleep, but everyone. But why isn't Link asleep? What gives him the strength to not fall victim to this strange virus? Hmmm... this is all so strange, so interesting. Rei Hino paced her room, her hands on her hips. Her long raven colored hair was tied back into a ponytail. The ponytail was loose and strands of hair escaped the band and floated freely around her face and body as she walked and pondered over things that they couldn't find the answers too.  
  
Rei suddenly stopped. A strange energy encased her, her sensed were on full alert. It feels ancient, strong, yet different then any kind of magic I've ever been around... I should call the others! Rei ran out of her room and sprang across the hall. She pounded wildly on the door, she heard a voice call from within.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Rei burst through and saw not only Ami, but Lita too. Perfect! "Guys, we have trouble! I can feel it! It's strong, Lita go get Mina and Ami you get Serena! I'll find Luna and Artemis! Go!" All three girls ran out of the room, Ami sprinted down the hall to the right while Lita went left. Rei went back into her room and jumped out her window.  
  
Ami knocked on Serena's door but no answer came so she cautiously opened the door, "Serena!?!? Are you in here? Serena? I guess she's not here. She might be with Darien, I'll go see if he's seen her." Ami ran out of the room and down the hall. Darien's room wasn't even on the same wing as theirs so Ami had to practically go to the other side of the palace. When she finally reached her destination she was out of breathe and opened the door without knocking. She opened to see and very nude Darien peering down and very nude Serena. Ami gasped and began spouting out apologies, "Oh my gosh! Darien I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! Zannen na! Nasakenai! Sumimaseri! Aite no kotoba wo kikitorenakatta toki ni iu!"  
  
Darien just listened till Ami quit then said, "It's okay Ami. Listen I'll get Serena up and we'll be ready in a few minutes okay?" Ami only nodded, her cheeks a fierce red. Once Ami had left Darien gingerly stroked her face with his finger. He smiled at her reaction to the touch. She moaned softly and slowly her eyes opened. "Hey there, Ami needs us. You need to wake up Koibito," Darien coaxed. Serena only smiled then leaned forward, her lips softly pressed on Darien's.  
  
*****  
  
Gardens  
  
"So Rei what did you feel?" Darien asked the Shinto priestess.  
  
"It was strong, like... ahhh... black magic. It was definitely evil. I know that for sure!" Rei looked at all of her friends. Her fellow magic users. Her fellow warriors. Her fellow scouts.  
  
"Maybe we should scout the palace grounds," everyone looked astonished at the ditzy blonde. None of them could believe that Serena, Miss Klutz, just said something that actually made sense.  
  
"Wow! Meatball Head, you finally had a good idea!" Rei teased.  
  
"Shut up Rei!" Serena screamed.  
  
"Come on guys, stop fighting," Ami pleaded her friends.  
  
"Yea, guys. You'll wait up those cute guys... hummm... never mind Serena scream all you want!" Lita looked dreamy eyed at Mina who also had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Lets get started," Darien took Serena's hand and started off to look for baddies.  
  
*****  
  
Athene's Room  
  
The two cloaked figures entered the darkened room. Athene removed her hood and moved to light a candle. The figure left its hood on and watched Athene like a hawk. Just as Athene lit the candle the figure spoke, "Why did you summon me? You know the Queen has forbidden it. You'll be punished." The cloaked person's voice was soft, gentle, yet fierce. And strong. Commanding. Ancient.  
  
"You'll be safe here," Athene started then added, "Well, I'll deal with Her Majesty. You worry about how to get us home," Athene grinned to her visitor.  
  
"The job to get you home will take longer than a night. I will need a mortal body," the summoned sat on Athene's bed.  
  
"A mortal body? I don't understand? What are you talking about?" Athene questioned her visitor.  
  
The summoned stood and walked up to Athene, "I can not survive for over a day in this form. I need you to sacrifice another human to me so I can have her or his body to live in. The person must be like me in at least one way. Perhaps a healer or magic user. Something like that. Do you know anyone?"  
  
Athene paced the room. "I know of a healer. Jennifer Darkfall." 


	12. Dimensional Warfare 12: Violet

Dimensional Warfare : Violet  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: This chapter is pretty mello. So there isn't a whole lot to say except enjoy! Wai!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Lilith was amused. Everything was going to plan. They just needed one last distraction. Well, for right now anyway. Joshua Hunters stood there, in his black jumpsuit, his red hair falling into his icy, blue-gray eyes. She had to admit that he was a very beautiful boy, as were the Gundam pilots, all of them.  
  
Campbell said, "How is your plan working, lass?"  
  
Nara materialized with a smile. She answered, "Perfectly. Now, if Joshua would take some Mobile DOLLs and attack, things would be much better."  
  
Hunters merely nodded and bowed. He walked out of the room, without giving his commander and them a second glance. Lilith knew what he was focused on, the hunt, the chase, and, most importantly, the kill.  
  
Lilith said, "Everything is coming into contact."  
  
******  
  
Rei stood there and looked down at the charred area of grass. She bent down and shivered, feeling the dark power around her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at a dark, wet patch on the ground. She ran her fingers over it and looked at them.  
  
She gasped as she noticed that what the liquid was cooling blood. She swallowed, keeping back her revulsion. She screamed, "Guys! I found something major here!"  
  
******  
  
Wufei couldn't sleep that night. He was angry at everything, angry at Athene, Quatre, everyone. He stood up and began to pace. He was angry at himself because he had placed the angel in the medical room, severely injured.  
  
He walked out of his bedroom and started to walk out to the gardens. He thought that he could always train there, harmonize with his own body and mind. He shed his white outer shirt and flexed his arms.  
  
"I am weak," he whispered to himself as he spun into the familiar movements. He kicked and slashed at the air in quick, sure movements. He slowed and began to stretch, doing his concentration exercises.  
  
Then he heard a familiar voice shout, "Guys! I found something major here!" Startled, Wufei took off toward the voice, wondering what that girl had found. He saw her kneeling on the ground, rubbing some substance in her fingers.  
  
He asked, "What did you find, onna?"  
  
She spun up to look at him. Her huge, dark purple eyes narrowed at him as she slowly raised up to face him. She snapped, "What the hell does it matter to you? You attacked one of our friends and then you expect me to tell you? Well, Mister, you're wrong if you think I'm going to tell you!"  
  
Wufei groaned as he caught the girl's slender hand with his own. He blinked as he noticed the substance on her fingers was blood. It was almost black in the light, but still unmistakable. He could smell the metallic odor and almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.  
  
He asked, "What happened here, onna?"  
  
"My name is Rei, thank you very much," she sneered as she jerked her hand away from him.  
  
Wufei snorted and asked again, "What happened here, Rei?"  
  
"That's a really good question, Wufei, that's what I'm trying to figure out," she sneered in response.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and asked, "Why are you out here anyway at this hour?"  
  
"Because I sensed something, okay?" Rei replied, glaring at him.  
  
Wufei blinked a little confused. He didn't believe in magical abilities or powers, but he had a feeling that Winner had to be physic. He asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I sensed something really dark and evil and this is where it originated from!" Rei snapped, her voice raising.  
  
Wufei scolded, "I will not have that sort of tone taken with me, onna."  
  
"I don't care what you take or what you don't! I have stuff I need to do!" Rei shouted at him. With that, the raven haired girl strode away, leaving the young dragon by himself. Wufei snorted and thought, Women, always so emotional.  
  
******  
  
Athene breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at her shrouded companion. The Shrouded One said, "I can only last 24 hours like this. I have no idea on why you called me either."  
  
"I need help, that's all," Athene replied as Rei and Wufei left the area. She just needed to get Jennifer Darkfall here and that would be it. Jennifer wouldn't exist anymore . . . But, it would be more than worth it. The problem was getting Jennifer here and doing the ritual.  
  
Jennifer was much more intelligent than that, she realized, to fall for the same trick that silly Annabelle did. Athene did feel slightly guilty about her death, but she would get over it, she figured. Besides, she had so much work to accomplish. Now, she just needed a distraction and to get Duo Maxwell away long enough . .  
  
******  
  
Hunters smirked as he programed the MD's to attack. He would draw out the pilots and hunt them down one by one. He already had his order picked out as well. First Winner, then Chang, then Barton, Zechs, Darkfall, Maxwell, then Heero Yuy himself. He almost shivered in anticipation.  
  
He ran his fingers through his red hair and smiled. He could do this very well. He knew that Maxwell would probably pose the most problem after his lover and most of his friends had been killed. Hunters figured that would prepare him enough for Yuy.  
  
He whispered into the mike, "Attack." Then the Mobile DOLL's did. He sat in the cockpit of his mobile suit with a keen grin.  
  
******  
  
Heero saw the MDs on the scanner first. He cursed softly as he ran to the intercom hooked to whole palace. He turned it on and said, "We are under attack. Pilots to their suits." The hanger rang with his monotone. He ran to ZERO and hopped into the cockpit, ready to fight.  
  
He opened up the hanger and was automatically out in the night, transforming into Neo-Bird mode. The sleek fighter cut through the night, heading for its prey like a giant raptor. He turned the Gundam back into the suit mode and aimed the beam cannon at several of the DOLLs.  
  
The bright yellow energy ripped through the dark suits, reducing them to nothing except atoms. He took out his beam saber as the Virgos' shields lit up, encasing themselves in the protective coating. He could beat them up close, so he flew into fight them at point blank range.  
  
His fingers danced almost sensually over the controls. He pulled levers and typed in controls as the Gundam majestically tore through the MD's. He didn't know how many there were, but he knew that he soon would have back up.  
  
Within moments, Eypon's demonic countenance was beside him, thrashing at the Virgos with the heat whip. Zechs' voice came over the comm, saying, "This is the second time this week. What do they want?"  
  
"Good question," a soft monotone replied as an army knife carved into two of the suits. Heavyarms was in the fray now as well, opening fire on any enemy in his path. The chest plate opened up to reveal its seeker missiles and smart bombs. The suit took a static pose as it began to fire at will, hitting the suits with its superior armory.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with the visitors?" Quatre's sweet voice asked as the twin, super heated sickles ripped into two MD's. Sandrock was slashing through the DOLLs now as well, taking its time almost. Quatre was figuring out a battle plan as they fought, Heero realized.  
  
Quatre stated, "Heero, Zechs, go to the right while Trowa and I keep the left. Wufei, Duo, and Jennifer should be here shortly. We just got to keep them away from the princess."  
  
"Where's Noin?" Zechs asked in a harsh voice.  
  
Quatre answered, "Guarding the palace with her Taurus. In case something comes by."  
  
"Roger that," Zechs said. Heero gripped the controls as they separated. They gained formation again as they began to fight once more.  
  
A battle cry was soon heard as Altron joined in a jade flash. He ripped through the DOLLs almost gleefully, as if this was bringing him peace in some manner. Heero didn't think about it. He really didn't have time too.  
  
******  
  
Rei stood by the patients and her fellow Scouts. There was a battle going on outside and everyone was accounted for except for Athene. Serena shouted, "Where's Annie?"  
  
"I don't know, koibito," Darien replied, slipping an arm around her.  
  
Rei sighed and wondered if their friend was all right.  
  
******  
  
"Kiss for good luck?" Duo asked with a teasing smile as they raced into the hanger. Jennifer grinned at him as she zipped up her black flight suit. She grabbed his broad shoulders and gave him a fast, hot, and heavy kiss. She pushed him away and he grinned.  
  
She replied, "Okay, Lover Boy, we need the God of Death right now."  
  
"Aw, can't Shinigami be horny at times," he replied with a grin as he scrambled into Deathscythe HELL's cockpit. She laughed as she headed to the Darkfall. The sleek black suit stood there, almost awaiting her. HELL rushed out of the hanger like a bat out of Hell as she slid her helmet on her head.  
  
"Jennifer, I need help," Athene's voice said behind her.  
  
Jennifer turned around to see Athene dressed head to toe in black. Her eyes narrowed. Her suspicious and calculatory nature kicked in as she asked, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"  
  
"I couldn't stay there. Please, Jennifer, I found something," Athene sounded afraid, excited. Jennifer was worried almost instantly. Athene's bright blue eyes looked at her pleadingly.  
  
She sighed and said, "Okay, where is it?"  
  
Athene grabbed her hand and took off running. Jennifer found it very strange that she could run so fast after being weakened and hurt so badly. She still didn't know who her attacker was, but she planned to find out. They ran out of the hanger and out into the gardens.  
  
Jennifer looked up to see the battle before her. They were clearly winning and she could see HELL very clearly. She asked, "Athene, where the hell are you taking me?" She looked down and noticed a slick, dark liquid substance on the grass.  
  
"The hell," she cursed as she bent down to inspect it. She rubbed her fingers in it and smelled it. It was freshly spilled blood. She felt a movement behind her and she instinctively turned around.  
  
Only to see a knife coming down at her head.  
  
She cursed as she rolled out of the way and looked at the knife wielding Athene. Jennifer snapped, "Dammit, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Have you gone fucking insane?"  
  
Athene came at her with the blade again. Jennifer kicked it out of her hand and threw a right cross. Athene was taller, but Jennifer was stronger. She matched each of Athene's blows and threw several of her own, but Athene seemed almost fanatical.  
  
Disturbing.  
  
Athene sneered, "I will have my powers back."  
  
Jennifer caught a punch and twisted her arm behind her back. She held Athene like that,  
  
applying pressure to the bone. The young pilot snapped, "Dammit, I'll break your fucking arm if you don't stop. Athene, I liked you, I really did and I don't want to hurt you. I'm happy for you and Quatre, but I don't know what's wrong with you!" She meant every word of it. She didn't want to hurt her; Quatre was obviously in love with her.  
  
Athene raged, "No! You little bitch, I can't allow you to do that! I have to have you." Jennifer gritted her teeth as she applied pressure. The bone audibly snapped under her hand. She flinched as Athene cried out. Athene managed to flip the other girl over, pinning her to the ground despite her prone arm.  
  
She grabbed the knife. Her blue eyes were gleaming almost maniacally as she cut the flight suit off. Jennifer thrashed and shouted for the one person she knew without a doubt. "DUO!"  
  
*******  
  
Duo felt something very wrong in his soul. Jennifer was in serious distress. He pulled away from the fight. Zechs asked, "Maxwell, where the hell are you going?"  
  
"Jen's in trouble," was his only answer as he flew away. He was fully aware that the battle was in the bag. There was only one thing that mattered right now. They won. They were just doing clean up.  
  
He landed the Gundam in the gardens. He jumped out of the cockpit and started to run. He instinctively knew where he was going. There was something familiar pushing him there. Something that he knew all too well.  
  
******  
  
"Come on, they won, something's wrong," Lita shouted. Rei stood at the door, holding it, her body trembling from the feel of the dark power. She could barely move. She swallowed and managed to stand up.  
  
She said, "Come on, guys." The Scouts ran out of the room and out to the gardens.  
  
******  
  
Duo's legs were pounding. He was running almost at inhuman speeds. He twisted his body around so he could slide down a grassy knoll. The area looked familiar. It's where those girls landed, he thought as he looked around as he slid. He stopped, jumped down, and continued to run again, his adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
  
He saw Athene standing there, dressed all in black, holding a dagger of some sort, with a nude, female body lying on the ground. His heart stopped when he recognized the form lying on the ground and the long, golden hair surrounding it.  
  
He took off faster and reached them. He sank to his knees as he cradled Jennifer's nude form to him. There was blood smeared between her perfect breast, but no wound. He looked up at Athene, who held a dripping dagger.  
  
He heard voices, mainly female, coming toward him. He sneered, "What the fuck did you do to her?"  
  
The angelic girl said nothing, just looked down at them. He stood up, bringing her still warm body with him. He was Shinigami and this bitch had just killed his mate. He cradled her body to him, fighting the tears that wanted to form in his eyes. He looked down at Jennifer. She looked like she was sleeping, he realized, and her chest moved up and down with each movement.  
  
"Athene, what did you do?" the tall girl, Lita shouted.  
  
Athene said nothing and that pissed Duo off even more. He tackled the girl, noticing her right arm at an odd angle. He jerked at it, causing her to scream. He wanted to rip her to shreds with her bare hands. The blue eyes that looked at him were wide in shock, as if she didn't know what she had done.  
  
"Duo," the guy called Darien shouted as he wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't strong enough to pull the Shinigami off of her. "Duo, she's still alive," he said reasonably. Duo backed off, breathing hard.  
  
He bent down and cradled her fallen form in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered,"Jennifer, baby, wake up, please."  
  
The eyes opened. Duo sighed and looked into those giant, dark green orbs. Except that they weren't dark green.  
  
They were dark violet. 


	13. Dimensional Warfare 13: Is This Fate?

Dimensional Warfare : Is This Fate?  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: I apologize for not including the Zelda cast for four chapters. I will in this chapter. Warnings of slight nudity, lesbian relationship, and adult language. There are a few references to Athene's past, I tried to make it as clear as possible. If you feel the desire to read about Athene's past please read "The Coming of Sailor Wisdom" by me, Trio.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
He bent down and cradled her fallen form in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered,"Jennifer, baby, wake up, please."  
  
The eyes opened. Duo sighed and looked into those giant, dark green orbs. Except that they weren't dark green.  
  
They were dark violet.  
  
"Jen?" Duo looked deep into his lover's eyes. The eyes that were once green were now a color that he had never seen in her eyes before. His heart raced, he didn't know what to say. Instead, he grabbed the flight suit, or what was left of it, and wrapped it tightly around Jennifer's naked body. Then he kissed her on the forehead and glared up at Athene.  
  
Athene watched wide-eyed. She looked so confused and yet like she knew exactly what was going on. She watched as Duo took another deep breath, clearly trying to remain calm. "Look Athene, I want to know what happened. Now."  
  
Athene changed her gaze to the ground. She stared at it as if by looking at it all the answers would be said and she wouldn't have to answer. "Duo, I...I...I don't know what to say that would make all this okay. I don't know what I could say that would possibly convince you, so I'll say nothing and let Jennifer tell you when you're ready to hear what happened here today. Until then I won't say anything," Athene looked into Duo's eyes then without warning turned and walked away.  
  
The Scouts just stood there and watched as their friend made her exit. But Rei had something to say before the night ended, "Athene, I know you're not. You... You are an imposture. You... You are a killer. You are are NOT Athene. There is no way our Athene could be you. Why don't you go back to the hell that spawned you and give us back our friend!" Rei's screams halted Athene, she slowly turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, well Miss Rei however to did you know?" a giggle threatened to break the dreary mood, but it's evilness only added to the solemn hearts. "Well, I guess we can finally be introduced. Oooo I've waited to actually meet you all for a long time," as the fake-Athene rambled on her hair turned colors from Athene's honey brown to a starch white.  
  
Serena could feel the tears well up around her eyes as she watched her friend change to a person she'd never seen before, but knew that she'd damn this day as the day a new evil came to challenge them. "What have you done to Athene?" Serena half sobbed, choking on her friend's name.  
  
Were once a tall and familiar woman stood, stood a strange and evil child. Nara's snow hair swayed slowly with the wind, her eyes an amber tint. "I haven't done anything with the Guardian of Wisdom, but I do know who has her. And I'll tell you, don't worry I don't expect to get anything from you in return. Well that isn't true. I will expect you to introduce yourselves properly, now for the information you desire. You want to know who has your comrade, that is all to easy to answer... Lilith. My sister. And I'll give you another clue... your friend is where her power is. Now introduce yourselves properly," Nara grinned, her eyes changing to a deep crimson.  
  
The Scouts sounded off their names...  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of truth and justice."  
  
"Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Sailor Venus."  
  
"And I am Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Nara's grin widened, "Perfect. My name is Nara. I am a destiny goddess. Lilly won't you come and introduce yourself to our new friends?"  
  
"Listen kid, we are hardly your friends. And what the hell is a destiny goddess?" Lita was loosing her temper with the wee child.  
  
A new voice rang sharp in the night, "Temper. Temper. Lady Jupiter, you know you'll wrinkle faster with a temper like that. Always scrunching up your face and all. And to answer your question a destiny goddess is a being that lends fate a helping hand. We help poor souls like yourself have a little fun in life before we deal you your destiny. Sometimes the destiny given is harsh, like death. And sometimes it's funny like us helping you in some way. We are bound my the laws of fate, but we do know how to bend the laws so we too can have fun with our clients. Like your friend Lady Wisdom. We don't have her prisoner, we already gave her her destiny. But with her gone this world becomes just a little more boring, for us. So I had Nara pose as the Guardian."  
  
"You know Lilly you told them too much, now they'll want their destinies too," Nara pouted.  
  
Lilith's eyes turned from a very beautiful blue to a light sea green, "Nara we can't leave them in the dark forever, the law says so. Otherwise I wouldn't have said a damn thing. Oh how rude of me, My name is Lilith. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but then I'd be lying."  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun now give us Athene! Look at what you've done! You've injured Jennifer and ruined Athene's name in this world and all you do is introduce yourselves to us! What the hell is the matter with you!?!" Serena screamed, she no longer tried to hold her tears back. They ran down her cheeks like a stream falling down a mountain, swift and never ending.  
  
"We can't do that," Nara chimed.  
  
"Her destiny is in motion," Lilith quipped.  
  
"To regain your lost comrade you must call the keeper forward," Nara and Lilith spoke together. With a dark cloud covering the moon the children disappeared. All that remained of them was a laugh on the wind.  
  
*****  
  
Infirmary  
  
The constant hum and sudden beeping of the monitors was like a concert only played for the patients. Their heart beats added the drum, the monitors the harmony. All a big concerto. But there was another sound, one that didn't fit in with the concerto of the infirmary. A weep. A near silent weep. The gentle hick-ups the Hero made while he cried over the body of his love; you would think that the soft hick-ups would indeed mix with the concerto. We all know that a person feels true pain in the company of the hospital.  
  
His words broke the gentle tune of the concerto, "Malon, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me my love. If you wake I will tell you anything. That I love you. That... That I could never love Zelda the way I love you. That, yes I once thought it was Zelda I loved, but now I know that to be not true. Because you are who I love, who I wake each morning to be see, who my heart yearns to be with. You. Only you and no one else, ever. I will get you better. I will get you home. Hyrule is waiting for you Malon. What would Hyrule be with out Lon Lon Ranch's maid? Nothing! It would be nothing. And if you die here in this place, I will return Zelda to Hyrule then return here to you. I will die here with you. Because I love you. Please just wake up and show me your beautiful eyes and laugh your angel's song. [1] Please my milk maid, please."  
  
Link's words weren't heard by anyone. All of the others were too busy. The pilots were fighting and the Scouts were off doing Scout-stuff, or so Link thought. He didn't know that Nara and Lilith had come to give the Sailor team their destinies and perhaps and destinies of all them.  
  
Link stared at Malon's delicate face. And wondered how she could look so peaceful when her body was being destroyed by a foreign virus. Link was grateful for Rei and Jennifer's help, but doubted they would find a cure for his friends. He knew what would cure them... Hyrule.  
  
*****  
  
"What keeper?" Ami questioned her friends. They all had stayed around to talk and to think about what was going on. The visit from Nara and Lilith had token them by surprise. And in their minds they damned themselves; damned themselves because no matter where they go the forces of darkness will follow and create pain for the people around them. "Why did they leave without telling us how to call this keeper and what he's the keeper off?"  
  
"For all we know he could be the keeper of the local Jack In The Box," Mina chimed with a grin.  
  
"Mina!" the group groaned.  
  
Lita looked around at her comrades, then had an idea, "Hey Rei, couldn't you try and contact Pluto again? I mean she'd know where Athene was. Right?"  
  
"I can try," was Rei's response. She walked to a clearing where the grass was shorter and softer. Rei closed her eyes and sighed, trying to concentrate. Her mind reached out for a place far from where she was, a place that they had only been once before. A fog rolled past her eye lids and she knew she had made her contact with the Time Realm. "Pluto?" Rei's mind called to the Guardian of Time and Space.  
  
"Mars, you have returned to find answers that I can't answer. Why do you come to me when I have told you I can not aid you in this quest. Wisdom is there with you, she knows all the answers you need. Just ask her," Sailor Pluto looked tired and worn out. At this moment Pluto showed her true age. And the toll time takes on ones mind.  
  
"But Pluto you don't understand, Athene is gone!"  
  
"Gone? I did not see this in your future. Tell me all you know."  
  
"Okay. Athene started acting strange tonight. When we found her she was hovering over Jennifer Darkfall with a bloody knife. But it wasn't Athene it was this little girl called Nara. Nara said she was a destiny goddess, and she has a sister, Lilith. They said that they gave Athene her destiny and that we can find her if we call the keeper forward. But we don't know who they mean by the keeper. But you're a keeper so can you help us?"  
  
Pluto looked gloomily at the young Mars, "Rei, destiny goddesses are children born in-between time. They age very slowly. Nara and Lilith are very famous destiny goddesses. They are known for playing with their victims. Destiny goddesses are not named very well, they are children that love games. They love to create chaos and destroy people's life's. They are evil. The destinies, or so they call their actions, are always harsh punishments. They will steal a playmate when the person is at their weakest."  
  
"Athene was in the infirmary with a few broken ribs," Mars aided.  
  
"Then that is why they took her now. They have her in a chamber called Destiny's Fate. There they play with their prey. Athene is at their mercy. As for the keeper, I don't know. I am not the keeper you need to bring forth. But I do have a gift I can send you... Sailors Uranus and Neptune. They will be arriving soon. I don't need to send Sailor Saturn because Nara and Lilith have already brought her to the world you are in. You must purify the body Saturn has taken to regain the lost soul. Purify her. And I will send Saturn's body to that world so she will have a new body. That is all I can say to you. You must save Athene. You must learn to call upon your powers without magic! You must learn now! Uranus and Neptune will aid you, but you have to learn this ability on your own now. Farewell young Mars, take care of yourselves."  
  
Rei opened her eyes, then began to recite all that Pluto said to her comrades.  
  
*****  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
The Crystal Palace was a gleam of white marble. A woman in her mid twenties was sitting on the cool marble floor, her heart in her hands. Tears raced down her ivory cheeks. Her soft sobbing never penetrated the silence of this place. Gentle footsteps made their way to the weeping woman. The steps belonged to a young girl, no older than ten. Perhaps younger even. She looked sorry for the woman on the floor. The child's eyes were soft, tears threatened to fall as well.  
  
"Mother, don't worry about Annie. She's a strong woman and will be okay in the past. She knows how to fight if it necessary and she can..." the child was stopped.  
  
"Rini, darling you don't understand what is happening. Annie isn't in the past, she is in the future. Just not this future. She is in the future of a different dimension. And she is in very real danger," the crown that once sat proudly on this woman's brow was sitting downcast on the floor by its master's feet.  
  
Rini walked slowly to her mother and once she reached her she sat on the cool floor. Looking sympathetically at her mother she threw her arms around her mother and began to cry too. "Mother, I want Annie to come home!"  
  
The mother stopped her crying and cradled her daughter. "You are right though. Annie is strong. But I have a terrible feeling about all this."  
  
"And with good reason my queen," a feminine voice stated. The queen looked up from her daughter to see that a Sailor Soldier stood before her. This warrior was wearing a uniform of black and garnet color. She was the Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto. "My queen I come with news of the past."  
  
The queen nodded her head, then made her pink haired child look at her, "Rini I need to talk to Pluto alone. Go see your father. And don't worry she'll be fine, I know you miss her. But she'll be home soon enough." Rini's pink curls bounced as she agreed then walked away from her mother and friend. With her young heir gone she stood and spoke once more, "Lady Pluto, your report."  
  
"Hardly a report, Queen Serenity. Just an update so to speak. I need you to assign Sailors Uranus and Neptune to this situation. I need to send them to the dimension in which Sailor Wisdom has gone to aid the young Scouts in returning home. It is in my knowledge that Sailor Saturn has been awakened and has taken the body of an innocent in that world," Pluto watched as her queen listened from her seat on her throne.  
  
"I don't understand something, why? Why do I need to send two more of my protectors to that world? If I send them how do I know I'll be able to get them back? I mean that's why Annie is there, she is teaching the young Scouts. I hadn't planned on her doing it from another dimension, but so be it. And how the hell did Saturn get free!?!" Serenity's anger rose as she spoke.  
  
Pluto looked to the floor, "Destiny goddesses have surfaced in that world. They have taken Sailor Wisdom to Destiny's Fate. The goddesses Nara and Lilith have summoned Saturn forth using the magic they took from Wisdom. I believe Neptune and Uranus will be vital in the safe return of our friends. And I wouldn't worry about them getting back once they get Wisdom back, I will tell them to return immediately. Wisdom has the ability to return at any moment, she just needs to be able to call forth Wisdom's Staff. That is all I know my queen."  
  
Queen Serenity tapped her fingers on the white marble of her throne, If this is what has to be. I will send Neptune and Uranus. There together they will end this dimensional war! "Very well, you may send Neptune and Uranus. And as for the destiny goddesses, I want you to order the Scouts to destroy them before they return. Nara and Lilith have caused enough pain in the 7,000 years they've been alive. It is time to end their play time. Understand?" Pluto nodded then disappeared, returning to the gate. Be safe my friends.  
  
*****  
  
That night  
  
White roses sat on the brown wood table. At least a dozen of them in all. All in full bloom. Their fragrance penetrated every corner of the open spaced apartment. Paintings of landscapes littered the many walls, all of the paintings were painted with a sunrise in the background. The rooms weren't clustered with tables and furniture. No, only one blue-green couch was in the living room. The family room didn't have a TV, only a phone next to the roses.  
  
In the bedroom of this apartment slept two women. One was a blonde with short cut hair. The other's hair was a blue-green, her hair was shoulder length. They laid in their bed intertwined. Their arms encasing each other. Both had slight smiles looming on their lips. They were lovers. They were friends. They were comrades. And most importantly they were together again.  
  
A beeping interrupted the tranquility of the night. The women stirred from there slumber, slowly opening their eyes. They grinned at each other as the blonde woman reached to the night stand and picked up a watch of some kind. She pressed the center of the watch and said, "Amara here, what's up?"  
  
The watch turned into a mini-screen with Sailor Pluto's face. The watched spoke back, "Amara get up, I have a mission for you and Michelle. You guys are going to be transported through time and dimensions to aid the young Scouts in saving Sailor Wisdom and return back to their respectful homes. Will you go?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be at the gate in under an hour," Amara turned off the watch and replaced it on the night stand. Then she gently shook Michelle. When she was sure Michelle was awake she retold the information given by Pluto, "Michelle, we have a mission. We have to get to Pluto's realm. Come on." Amara got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night  
  
As the two women exited their apartment they could see the sun begin its rise over the horizon. The coming of the sun painted the clouds a bright neon pink with specs of green. The birds were waking and started singing their songs. Amara held a transformation stick in her hand, she rose the item above her head and yelled, "Uranus Crystal Power!" A bright yellow light surrounded her, once the light faded away a soldier in blue and yellow stood ready to attack any enemy that may face her.  
  
Michelle waited for her koi to finish her transformation before she followed suit, she rose her power stick above her head and screamed, "Neptune Crystal Power!" A deep blue light encased her, and once it faded away like before stood a woman clad in blue and green.  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and smiled. In moments a fog rolled in and a door appeared. The door was decorated with crescent moons. As they reached for each other's hands the door began to open, with their hands together they walked through the door. As they did so a new realm came forward, one with a perpetual fog and a guardian who would never die.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at her friends then said, "Your mission must be handled swiftly. Athene is at the destiny goddess's mercy. You remember Nara and Lilith don't you?" Both Uranus and Neptune nodded yes. "They are who you must fight to save Athene. With Athene back in you possession she will transport the young Scouts to their time then bring you two and Saturn back to Crystal Tokyo. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"You better believe it, I've been waiting for a rematch with those kids," Uranus grinned.  
  
"Well I must say this is a strange assignment, but if you and Her Majesty believe we can help then I will go and fight to the end if I must," Neptune put a hand on her hip.  
  
Pluto smiled and said, "Good, now go!"  
  
*****  
  
Destiny's Fate  
  
Nara and Lilith floated up to their prisoner. Their eyes turning a deep black. "So Lady Wisdom, do you think your friends will ever find you? Or do you think you will die here, all alone? Tell me what you believe your destiny is," Lilith approached Athene. Lilith placed her ice cold hand on the soft skin of Athene's cheek.  
  
"I think my friends will destroy you! You will not live once they find out what you've done!" Athene's eyes weren't beautiful anymore, instead they were filled with pain and agony.  
  
Nara stood away from her sister, "Well well, don't we have an attitude. You don't honestly think your friends will be able to find this place do you? Oh, come now. They don't even know how to call forth the keeper. Did you not tell them about your keeper? The Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber. You're trainer in the ways of a Sailor Soldier. You told them nothing, did you not?"  
  
Athene choked on the fact that Nara was right, she never told them about the keeper. No one knew; the only one who did was Neo Queen Serenity, but she wasn't here to tell the others. Athene's eyes widened as she realized that Nara and Lilith may indeed be right. Her friends may never find her! Without the aid of the keeper, they would never find this place. Her lip curved up in a grimace as she spat, "You bitchs will pay for this!"  
  
Nara's eyes flashed red as she sped to Athene, drawing out a dagger and burying it deep into Athene's side. The Sailor of Wisdom screamed out in agony, blood flowed freely from the wound. Nara grinned then withdrew the blade, earning another sharp scream from her prisoner.  
  
Athene coughed and a slippery substance slide through her lips painting the pink lips a deep crimson. Blood had come up her throat. Athene knew the wound was a fatal blow and that at any moment she could die. But she refused to give up. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Is that all you can do? It will take more than a little scratch to finish me off!"  
  
Lilith chuckled as she glared at her prey, "Nonsense. You have it all wrong... we don't wish to kill you, just make the steaks higher. When your friends learn of your wounds they will work harder to try and find you. We will show you to them, but only a glimpse." Lilith's chuckle turned into a dark laugh, pure evil in her laugh.  
  
Athene's began to convulse, blood clots hung on her lips as more and more blood was coughed up. Lilith and Nara approached her and said together, "Aw, poor girl." Then laughed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] An angel's song is from the time of the ancient Romans and Greeks. The Greeks and Romans had a creature called a Siren, half woman half bird. The Siren was an enchantress, her song would lure sailors from their ships and they would drown in the sea. The Siren sings her angel's song. I hope this description is understandable. If not sorry, ask me by emailing me if you need to. 


	14. Dimensional Warfare 14: Good-Bye Jennife...

Dimensional Warfare : Good-Bye Jennifer Darkfall  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her long, silky blond hair and turned. The body was short, compact, well built, and curved in and out in all the right places. The face wasn't hers though. She placed her hand on the shimmering glass. This girl had been healthy, full of life and energy, and now she had her body.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe looked down at the body that was Jennifer Darkfall's. She could remember certain things from the other girl's life, things that she refused to let go. Like a young man with long, chestnut brown hair and huge violet blue eyes. His touch, the way he felt. She sighed and backed away from the mirror, not standing to look at herself anymore.  
  
"Jen?" the male voice was hesitant. Hotaru turned around to see that same elfin young man, his violet eyes wide with concern for her. Not for her, but the person that was meant to live in this body. Not her.  
  
"Duo," Jennifer cried out, taking over the body again. She rushed at him, wrapping her arms around him. Everything was too horrible. She could feel the other person inside of her, threatening to take over, unwillingly though. He held her carefully, as if she would break.  
  
"Hey," he whispered quietly, stroking her hair.  
  
She shivered in his arms, still feeling the girl inside of her. She whispered, "I'm not alone."  
  
"I'm here," he reassured her.  
  
She shook her head and slid away from his warm embrace. She pointed to herself and said, "No, there's someone else inside of me. I can feel her. She doesn't want to be here either." She shivered and stepped back into the warm circle of his strong arms.  
  
"Yes, she's right about that," a deep, female voice said. Jennifer looked toward the door to see a tall, slender, athletic young woman with close cropped ash blond hair and keen blue eyes. She radiated physical energy and prowess.  
  
Her name's Amara. She's a very kind woman, the girl inside of her, Hotaru, instructed.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Duo sneered, pushing Jennifer behind him.  
  
Jennifer asked, "Amara?"  
  
"Hotaru?" the blonde woman asked, looking her over.  
  
"Could someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on," Duo demanded, his violet blue eyes  
  
darkening, becoming more inhuman.  
  
God of Death, Shinigami, Hotaru thought as she was suddenly in control again. She answered,"I'm here. I don't want to be here, Amara. This isn't my body. Isn't my mind. I keep seeing Jennifer Darkfall's thoughts and memories and its frightening. What happened?"  
  
"Saturn was called," Amara replied, looking at her adoptive daughter.  
  
Hotaru rubbed the other girl's arms. She ran her fingers through her long, beautiful blond hair. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. I'm beautiful. I can't believe it, I'm beautiful, Hotaru thought as she reached out and touched the elfin blonde image reflected at her. She looked at Amara and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Destiny Goddesses. They took Athene and called you here," Amara answered.  
  
Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, sneered, "Why the fuck did they have to use Jennifer!?"  
  
"Who is this?" Amara said with an amused grin, looking Duo over.  
  
"I'm the fucking Shinigami, that's who I am," Duo snapped, walking closer.  
  
Amara asked, "God of Death, I doubt that."  
  
"He is," Hotaru answered, seeing images of battles in her mind, hopeless odds, and everyone dying around him. He attracted death around him. It enfolded him like a cloak. And he wore it proudly. "Call him Duo though," she added, looking at him and blushing. He was quite handsome, unreal even.  
  
"Now, why the hell did they have to use Jennifer?" Duo asked in a calmer, yet more menacing voice.  
  
Amara looked her over and said, "You look nothing like Hotaru. Can I talk to this Jennifer, Hotaru?"  
  
"Please," Hotaru whispered as she went back into the prison that was the other girl's mind.  
  
Jennifer emerged and reached out and slapped the other woman. She was angry and this Amara seemed like a good target to lash out on. She asked, "What the hell do you want to know?"  
  
"Your personality is nothing like Hotaru's," Amara observed as she looked her over.  
  
Duo sighed, "Well, I'm confused." He sounded tired. Jennifer couldn't blame him. She was exhausted too. She reached out and squeezed his hand.  
  
"You lovers?" Amara asked, looking them over.  
  
Jennifer blushed at that and looked at Duo. He smirked and said, "Its sorta obvious. Now, lets see if we can get some answers. Are you a Scout too?" Duo asked, looking her over.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Uranus," she answered, nodding.  
  
"And this Hotaru is Sailor . . . Saturn, right?" Duo asked, sitting down on a chair in the room.  
  
Amara nodded and answered, "Yes, she is."  
  
"Saturn is the planet of Death," Duo said absently.  
  
Jennifer looked at herself in the mirror again, at the dark violet eyes that were not her own. She whispered, "I'm a med student though. I want to help people." She had a better talent for life than for death. There was a time though she had been thoroughly psychotic and killing was a release.  
  
"Hotaru has the power to heal," Amara amended, looking her over. Jennifer tilted her head proudly as she gazed at the other woman. She knew she looked defiant. She was the master of her own destiny, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Death and rebirth, that's pretty damned apt," Duo darkly quipped. Both women looked at him. He crossed his arms and said, "Fix her. Now. I know you can do it."  
  
"Not yet, I need some more answers first," Amara amended as she looked down at Jennifer. With that, she left their room. Jennifer took a deep breath and sat down. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around her. He soothed, "Its gonna is okay. Trust me."  
  
"I'm so tired," she whispered as she leaned against his body. "I can't take this," she murmured as his lips lightly touched her forehead. She didn't know when, but she must have fallen asleep.  
  
******  
  
"The girl was a med student, that's why she was chosen." Michelle spun around to see her lover standing there. Amara had a grim look on her handsome, angular features as she walked toward her. She ran a hand through her tousled, cropped hair and sighed. "And she has a lover," Amara added.  
  
Michelle smiled and said, "And he wants her back, doesn't he?"  
  
"He's ready to go find Nara and Lilith himself and kill them," Amara replied with a wiry grin. She added, "And I think he'd find away to do it. He knows what we are and he stood his ground."  
  
"How is Hotaru?" Michelle asked. She was always worried about Hotaru. If the girl was lonely, upset, hungry. She loved the little girl like she was her own daughter.  
  
Amara sighed and answered, "Not good. Both her and the other girl are about to go insane."  
  
"We need to find the others and regroup," Michelle told her.  
  
Amara nodded and replied, "Right. Let me get the bundle though." The bundle was wrapped in black velvet, protecting the item within. Slender curves poked through the fabric, signaling that the body was a teenage girl. She lifted it up and shouldered it. She grunted, "Thank goodness that Hotaru weighs nothing."  
  
"Let's go," Michelle told her.  
  
"Right."  
  
******  
  
Rei sat there, her legs curled under her body. She listened to the metallic hum of the medical machines around her. She knew what was hurting the Hyrulians. It was those damn Destiny Goddesses. Oh, I'd love to get my hands on them, she thought darkly as she looked at the Princess Zelda.  
  
She stood up and began to pace around the room. There had been no change in them. She could leave and she wanted to. She wanted to do something other than sit there and wait.  
  
The door opened and Rei spun around to see Ami standing there. She smiled softly and walked over to her. She asked, "Any change?"  
  
"None, they're the same. I bet it's those Destiny Goddesses that are doing this," she huffed.  
  
Ami replied, "We don't know that, Rei."  
  
"They took Athene, nearly killed Jennifer, so why shouldn't we believe?" Rei pointed out.  
  
Ami sighed and said, "You have a point, Rei. We're all meeting. Amara and Michelle are here too. With Hotaru."  
  
"Really?" Rei asked, turning to face her again. She figured that she would do the ritual. She had the most experience for this sort of thing and could handle the power.  
  
Ami nodded and said, "Yes, they're meeting now. All of them."  
  
"Lets go!" Rei chirped as she ran out of the room.  
  
******  
  
He couldn't sleep. He couldn't curl around that warm, feminine form and fall into a blissful sleep. Nothing was a comfort for him now, except for the smashing pressure on his fists as he hit the blue nylon bag. Duo glared at the bag as he kept punching it.  
  
Sweat was pouring down his back and forehead, plastering his hair to his eyes. He kept punching it, harder and harder. He felt a cracking on his knuckles and a warm, wet trickle fall down them. He ignored that and kept hitting it, harder and harder. Pain was the only escape.  
  
"Duo," the familiar monotone said behind him.  
  
Duo snarled, "Go away." He continued to punch the bag. It swung to hit him and he dodged it, ducking away and punching it again. He punched harder and faster.  
  
"Duo," Heero said again.  
  
Duo sneered, "Go to hell, Heero. I don't want to hear it right now." He punched harder again. His knuckles were throbbing and he didn't care. He just kept punching and punching, feeling the pressure against his hands, soothing almost in its pain. If he didn't think, kept his body working, then he wouldn't hurt, wouldn't grieve.  
  
"She's not dead, Duo," Heero told him, closer.  
  
Duo spun around and threw a punch. It connected with Heero's jaw and snapped the Wing pilot's head back. He shouted, "You have no fucking idea how I feel! It's not Jennifer looking back at me! Its someone else! Someone possessed the woman I love. There is no way in hell that you know how I feel!"  
  
Heero was making him think, making him remember. He balled up his fist again and started to swing. Heero reacted with his enhanced strength and reflexes. He held Duo harmlessly as the other boy struggled. His dark blue eyes were unreadable as he held him there, away from harming himself or others. "You're acting insane, calm down," Heero told him before he reached out and slapped him.  
  
The blow hit his cheek with a stinging impact. It threw Duo's head back and caused him to loose his footing. He fell to the ground on his knees. Sitting there on the padded floor of the gym, he threw up his arms and screamed. He just screamed. A piteous, heartfelt wail.  
  
Heero simply looked down at him. Duo finally stopped screaming when his throat became raw. He sat there, breathing hard. His knuckles hurt. He looked down at them and noticed them coated in crimson blood. He sighed as he looked down at the floor. Then back up at Heero.  
  
******  
  
Jennifer woke up to find Duo not there. She sighed and looked outside. The Scouts where there, talking, along with Amara and a woman with aqua hair. She ran her fingers through her bangs and felt that she needed to be outside.  
  
******  
  
"What am I going to do?" Duo asked as he looked up at his friend.  
  
Heero leaned down and held out his hand. Duo took it and sighed. He answered, "Live like you always have. There's nothing else you can do."  
  
"I wish I could help her," he sighed, "I feel so damn helpless."  
  
Heero stated, "I feel helpless some times too, don't think about it."  
  
"I could have saved her," he breathed out.  
  
Heero answered, "I think that the others are."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked as Heero pulled him up.  
  
Heero answered, "I saw the Scouts talking, along with two other women that I've never seen before."  
  
"A tall chick with blond hair?" Duo asked as he ran his fingers through his sweaty bangs.  
  
Heero nodded and answered, "Hai."  
  
"Great, did you see where they were at?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded and answered, "I was going to take you there."  
  
"Then do it, now!" Duo exclaimed. Heero nodded and he followed his friend out of the room. Duo sighed. Maybe, someway . . .  
  
******  
  
Hotaru looked down at her body and lightly smoothed the dark hair out of her sleeping face. She looked up at Rei and asked, "Am I alive?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, Hotaru, we'll have you back in your body in a few minutes and Jennifer will be back in the driver's seat," Rei said with a smile.  
  
She sighed and looked down. Michelle placed a slender hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. She said, "It'll be all right, Hotaru. We're here."  
  
"I can't believe that they did this to her and me," Hotaru said as she looked down at the body she was in.  
  
"They'll pay," was what Amara said with a clenched fist. Lita nodded in agreement with her. Hotaru looked over at Serena and Darien standing hand in hand. She could see Jennifer Darkfall's memories of her and Duo together, and she was jealous of both Serena and Darien.  
  
Ami said, "Everything's right for the ritual, Rei."  
  
Rei nodded and sank to the ground. She bent her head and placed her hands together. Serena whispered, "I wonder if this is going to work."  
  
"Don't scare her, Meatball head," Amara hissed at the blond girl. Serena swallowed and Darien wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Mina said, "Lay down beside yourself, Hotaru." Then she giggled at that joke. Hotaru gave her a weak smile as she sank down into the cool grass. She closed her eyes and gripped the grass.  
  
She heard Rei start to chant, but didn't make any sense of the words. She felt distant, hollow, away from everything. Then she felt something tugging after her.  
  
"They're after us," Jennifer said, standing in front of her. Her long blond hair was braided back from her face and she was dressed in a black jump suit. Her green eyes were narrowed and serious as she looked at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru looked at the storm around her and knew what was after them. She said, "What can we do?"  
  
"I'll give you guidance, trust me," Jennifer said with a quick smile.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes to feel the grass sinking around her. "Hotaru!" Amara shouted as she reached out for her. Hotaru screamed as she felt hands grabbing at her body.  
  
Fight it, twist your body.  
  
Hotaru did and was surprised at her sudden burst of strength.  
  
"Jennifer!" a familiar voice shouted. Hotaru saw two boys running at them, one with an obscenely long braid trailing behind them.  
  
Duo, Heero. Oh, no.  
  
Let go.  
  
Hotaru screamed as she let go to her hold on the body. She felt weightless, without substance. Then she heard the voice one more time.  
  
Promise to protect and comfort Duo for me.  
  
"I promise," Hotaru said as she sat up. She heard her own voice and looked down. She was in her own body. She turned around to see Jennifer Darkfall's body sink into the grass. "NO!" she shouted as she reached down to it. She grabbed her hand, but Jennifer threw her back and she stumbled on the ground.  
  
I'll tell those Destiny Goddesses to go to hell. I will.  
  
Then, she was gone.  
  
Hotaru sat in the wet grass and began to cry. Amara and Michelle were instantly beside her, stroking her hair and comforting her. She said, "She gave herself up for me. Why?"  
  
"No!" Duo's voice shrieked into the night. She looked over to see Duo clawing at the grass. Lita and Mina were instantly at his side, jerking him away. Or trying too anyway. They ended up sitting on the grass. Hotaru looked up to see a serious boy with a mop of dark brown hair and dark blue eyes looking down at them.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Duo cried out.  
  
Rei answered, "They took her."  
  
"Then they better fucking take me too!" he shouted as he continued to claw out of the grass.  
  
Amara let go of Hotaru and stood up. She walked over to Duo and yanked him up. She pushed him aside and shouted, "You are being a fool! There is nothing that you can do. There is no way you can take on a Destiny Goddess and hope to win!"  
  
"Like hell!" he shouted before he walked over to the spot in the grass again.  
  
Hotaru stood up and rushed over to him. She tackled him and surprisingly, both of them rolled to the ground. Somehow, he rolled on top of her though. She looked up at him and felt his weight pressed on her body. It was a strange sensation, one that she enjoyed though as she looked up in his angry, violet eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he spat down at her.  
  
She flinched and looked away. He had her pinned there. He moved her face effortlessly to make contact with her again. She gasped as she looked at his angry, gamin face. She licked her lips and said, "She saved me." Then she blinked back tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"What?" he asked in a hoarse voice as he looked down at her.  
  
She swallowed and answered, "She saved me. I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn."  
  
Duo stood up and moved off of her like she was a plague. She was. She sat up and curled her feet to herself. She hugged herself as she looked up at him. He moved back down and looked back at her. He reached out and stroked strands of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Those eyes," he murmured as he looked at her.  
  
She swallowed and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"God, what are you?" he whispered as he looked at her.  
  
She answered, "Sailor Saturn, the Princess of Saturn."  
  
"The planet of Death," he murmured as he looked at her. She met his eyes and found a strange kinship with him. And a strange attraction. He was truly beautiful and she found that she could look into those confused indigo eyes forever.  
  
She whispered, "Shinigami." Then she reached out to touch him, to make sure that he was real. He jerked back from her and stood up. "Duo?" she called out, uncertain. She only remembered bits of pieces of what he was like. She stood up as well. No one spoke.  
  
Suddenly, Duo ran off. Hotaru ran to catch up with him, but he was far faster than she was. She heard her friends call for her, but she ignored them as she tried to run. Her lungs were starting to burn, and she tripped.  
  
She cried out as her ankle moved from beneath her and sent her crashing to the ground. Duo spun around and ran to her, catching her before she fell totally to the ground. He crouched, holding her as they met each other's eyes. She took a deep breath to try to calm her pounding heart, but she could not.  
  
"What . . . did . . . you . . . do . . . to . . . me?" he managed as he looked at her.  
  
She shook her head and blinked back tears. She simply tightened her grip around him. She was afraid that she would fall or loose him again. "Don't go," she told him.  
  
"I don't want to," he told her, "God, what's wrong with me?" Then he shook his head and looked down at her again. Then suddenly, his lips were on hers.  
  
******  
  
He licked her lips, demanding entrance to her soft mouth. She gasped in shock and that gave him the excuse he needed. Soon he had taken control of her, kissing the little dragonfly into submission. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
Dark violet eyes stared at him. Not green.  
  
He cursed and stood up. He left her lying on the ground with her black hair falling all around her face. Her slanted, huge dark violet eyes were too dark for her pale face. She was delicate and slender and had the voice of an angel.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" he managed to croak out, but she simply shook her head and looked down at her hands. He turned around from her, wanting to get away from the Princess of Saturn and whatever the hell was acting like this around her. Part of him wanted to take her right here and now, possess her and claim her as his for all the world to see.  
  
That part made him want to vomit.  
  
Instead, he spun away from her. He had to get away. He began to run, listening to Hotaru cry after him.  
  
******  
  
Quatre looked into Athene's room, but she wasn't there. He heard voices in the courtyard and looked out Athene's window to see the scouts and Heero gathered together, minus Athene. Maybe they knew something.  
  
He was soon outside to look out the bewildered Scouts. He smiled and asked, "Did you see Athene?"  
  
The looks he received in turn frightened him. 


	15. Dimensional Warfare 15: Broken Hearts

Dimensional Warfare : Broken Hearts  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Sites: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Koujo's Anime Review  
  
koujo.mybravenet.com  
  
Author Notes: This one of cleanest (sexually and language wise) since chapter 2. There is reference to Athene's Past. To understand fully check out 'The Coming of Sailor Wisdom' by me, Trio. This is a short chapter, sorry. And I just created a new site, Koujo's Anime Review by me, Trio. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Quatre looked into Athene's room, but she wasn't there. He heard voices in the courtyard and looked out Athene's window to see the scouts and Heero gathered together, minus Athene. Maybe they knew something.  
  
He was soon outside to look out the bewildered Scouts. He smiled and asked, "Did you see Athene?"  
  
The looks he received in turn frightened him.  
  
Most of the Scouts looked at the ground, hiding their sorry eyes. But two new women held their heads high, the one with bluish hair was looking around gingerly. She was standing next to a tall woman with short blond hair. The blond looked very athletic.  
  
Quatre's smile soon left, he took a step forward and asked again, "Have you seen Athene?" Again no answers. Worry shot through him, "Is everything all right? Is she all right?" He was a little hesitant to ask if Athene was all right, but he had to know what was going on.  
  
"You don't what to know, Master Quatre," a young voice said with little emotion, as Quatre turned to look at the man, he realized that that voice did not belong to any member of his battle corps. He made a slow turn and came dead on with Link, the last remaining Hylian. Quatre was surprised to say the least.  
  
Link joined the group, sort of. He stood away, but just close enough to hear everything. He added, "They will tell you nothing, because if they do they will have to face the fact. And they don't wish to."  
  
"And what fact is that?" Quatre asked. He had never spoken to Link except at dinner when everyone introduced themselves, but that didn't count, it wasn't a one-on-one conversation.  
  
Link blinked and said, "That Madam Athene is not here. That she has been taken prisoner like my people. That an evil force is here. Doing evil things, as evil forces tend to do. Madam Athene is the first to be taken of you humans, who will be the next? Isn't that on all your minds? Who will be the first to join Madam Athene?" Link breathed heavy. Instead of wearing his normal Kokiri clothes, he had changed into some of Heero's clothes; a white button up shirt and black pants. His bangs were like Relena's; puffy and separated in the middle, but the rest of his hair was long, about shoulder length and thick. The back of his hair wasn't cut like Heero's or Quatre's it was natural, long. No one knew he had such beautiful hair till now. He had always worn his long cap. Link still had his sword sheathed on his back though. You can never be too careful or ready for anything.  
  
Amara spoke first, "I don't think that's it at all. I think we're just surprised at the current events and are still in shock to answer the boy. You must be Link? Serena mentioned you when we arrived. My name is Amara Ten'ou," then motioning towards Michelle said, "and this is my partner Michelle Kaiou. We come from Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century, year 2998."  
  
Link came closer and shook hands with each woman then said, "I am the Hero Of Time, but you may call me Link. We don't have years or centuries. We have time, we just don't keep track of it. Our lives are too simple to care about age. The blade at my back is called the Master Sword, the mightiest blade in all of Hyrule, my home world. I am a Hylian."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link," Michelle smiled.  
  
"This is nice and all, but I want to know what happened to Athene!" Quatre asked again, his voice shaky.  
  
Serena put her hand on Quatre's shoulder and said softly, a tear in her eye, "Quatre, Athene has been taken captive by two Destiny Goddesses."  
  
"Two what?"  
  
Quatre was then told all about the Nara and Lilith, his reply was that he need to go sleep off the shock. He then left for his and Athene's quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Nara and Lilith smiled rather sinisterly at their prey, they watched as she slept tied to her crucifix. They had taken a liking to the Holy Bible and had hammered wooden pegs into her hands and feet. Athene's whole body lay in ruin, blood staining every inch of her, some wounds still pouring out her life. "The only thing keeping her alive is her magic," Nara pointed out to Lilly.  
  
"Good. We don't want her dead... yet." They both laughed, waking there sleeping beauty. "Well well well, look who decided to wake up," Lilith commented.  
  
Athene didn't have any fire left in her eyes, they were nothing but dark pools of blackness. No longer a bright blue, but a dull midnight blue. Her face was sprayed with blood, and blood tracks stained her right check from when Nara hit her over the head with a solid metal crucifix. Now the one that held her up. They had to tie her to something, she had lost the strength to stand. Athene no longer spat empty threats at her captors, she just stared at the floor. She couldn't even cry, she had cried all her tears leaving her dry and helpless with not even the ability to weep. She knew that she was dying, she could feel it. A nagging to go to sleep and never wake up.  
  
But she held on to life for all the ones she loved and who loved her in return. Their names circling her mind over and over. Rini, Serene, Quatre. Dear Quatre. Their names would always be at the front of her mind. When being tortured she would hold on to their names and it no longer hurt.  
  
Nara strolled over to her prey, "You know Lady Athene, you are quite the catch." Nara paused, "Honestly, though, I thought you'd fight us till the bitter end. I never thought you, of all people, would give up so soon. Is it so painful you can't even hate?"  
  
Athene didn't raise her head to Nara, "At least, I know when I've been beaten."  
  
"And that you have, over and over and over again. Tell me how does it feel to be in your position?" Nara chirped.  
  
Athene closed her eyes and said slowly, "Why don't you come here and I'll show you."  
  
"Ah Ah Ah! We wouldn't want you to over do yourself now would we? I think I'll stay here so you don't have to even try to attack me. I know that's what you were thinking. 'If I can get her over here I can whack her one' am I right?" Nara grinned, her long snow white hair was in two braids like a child going to school.  
  
Athene remained silent.  
  
Nara turned away from Athene and left the room, she walked down a long corridor, at the end was a speck of light, Nara moved towards it. As she got closure she saw Lilith there waiting for her. "You didn't injure her now did you?" Lilith called to her sister.  
  
"Of course, not. We both know she has to heal a little more before having more fun with her. And I plan on having tons of fun with her," Nara called back.  
  
Lilith grinned and asked, her sister almost near, "How is she doing? Is she talking yet?"  
  
"Indeed. She spoke a little, not much. She still doesn't talk of her friends coming for her. I do believe we broke her spirit Lilly," Nara stopped next her Lilith.  
  
Lilith's grin widened as she said, "Wonderful. It took a lot, but we have done it. We have destroyed her reason of being. Absolutely wonderful." They both began to laugh hysterically.  
  
*****  
  
Link laid a gentle hand on Malon's forehead, She's warm, all the others are normal, but not you Malon. You're warm. I should tell Madam Rei. I love you. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. He half expected for her to return his kiss, but that half also saw them back in Hyrule without a worry or care. His more logical side called him stupid for wishing those things when they are so out of reach.  
  
He stood and said out loud, "Don't worry Malon I will make you better. I promise, all of you." Then he left to look for Rei.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre stretched as the sun rose above the ocean shore. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before. He had cried himself to sleep, although he wasn't ashamed of it, he would never tell any of his friends about it. They already thought him too kind, they didn't need to know he still cried too. It was only a few nights ago that I shared this bed with you, Athene. I know that it may sound dirty but I wish you and I could share it again. If even to sleep side-by-side. I miss you so much Athene. And as I was battling those DOLLS I realized that I would die for you. And that, well, I love you. I can't believe it myself, I mean we just met and I'm already in love. I would spout sonnets if they would keep you here. And the sad thing is is that I know you will leave me here while you return to your time and place. I just wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you so much. I won't say I won't fall in love again, because that is unrealistic, but it will take a good load of time for my heart to heal from you. I mean you're the one who took my virginity. And I'll always love you because of that. You are something special.  
  
When your friends told me you sacrificed a maid from the palace I couldn't believe it, but then they told me that is was impostor. A fake you. One of the Destiny Goddesses, named Nara, had taken your place after they stole you from the infirmary two days ago. You have been in their care for a total of three days, I hope you are all right. But I know that you aren't because Lita told me that these Goddesses like to play with their prey. And not a good kind of play, a bad kind. Torture. I wish I could take your place and be the one being tortured.  
  
Quatre stood from the bed and walked slowly to the balcony. He couldn't even smile at the new day. His heart and mind were elsewhere. Then he remembered that Jennifer was gone, he wondered how Duo was doing without her. I wonder if Duo is okay. He's probably as messed up as I am. Only he thinks Athene is the one who took Jennifer or does he know about Nara pretending to be my loving Athene? I should ask about that, or maybe I should go talk to Duo. Maybe one broken heart can talk to another broken heart. The only difference is that he knows Jennifer is gone and I don't know if Athene is alive or dead. But I'll wish for the first. Dead is not an option.  
  
Quatre ran to the shower and let the timid warm wash over him, he let the water take away some of his troubles. He dried himself off and dressed in a vibrant blue shirt and his beige pants. He flung open the room door and ran to find Duo.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre rounded a corner and ran faster down the hall, he made an abrupt stop at the last door of the hall, he knocked and waited. He waited for Duo to answer, after a few minutes he decided that he should just walk in, he called, "Duo, it's Quatre, I'm coming in." Quatre pushed open the heavy door then after coming in turned around and closed the door behind himself. He called again, "Duo? Hey Duo, are you here? Come on, where are you?" Quatre slowly walked to the bed, but Duo wasn't there, or in the bathroom, Quatre was about ready to leave when he heard movement coming from the balcony.  
  
Quatre walked softly to the balcony and opened the doors, there lay Duo with several empty bottles of scotch. Quatre was stunned, he had never seen Duo drink so much, sure he'd seen him drunk before, but not like this. Duo had literally tried to find peace at the bottom of a glass. How could you do this Duo? "Duo?" Quatre called softly.  
  
Duo looked up and said, "Hey Q'man. You know I... I... I kissed that girl. I kissed her and I liked it. Can't you just see Jen killing me for it? I can. She's dead you know? I killed her, no they killed her. If I can ever get my hands on those scheming bitches I'll kill them." Duo's tone was soft and didn't hold the threat well. He sounded to sad to make a true hearty threat, his threat was empty and shallow.  
  
"Duo, why have you done this to yourself? This is no way to help yourself or Jennifer. How do you know she's dead? She may still be alive, but not if you believe her dead. You have to stay positive. Just like I have to believe Athene is all right. I don't want anything bad to happen to her so I have to believe her well and she will be, it's all in the mind," Quatre bent down and helped Duo up.  
  
Duo looked up into Quatre's aqua eyes and said low, "When I dream, I dream that it is Athene killing Jennifer. But... but...," Duo stopped and helped Quatre pick himself off the cold floor.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to say to his friend. He now knew that Duo didn't blame Athene, but his dreams did, or rather his dreams were just showing what Duo had seen, not necessarily what was true. I'm glad that Duo doesn't blame my angel, but I can't believe that he tried to find relief at the bottom of a bottle. He could of ODed and died last night. I'm going to have to keep a closer watch on him.  
  
*****  
  
The Scouts sat in Serena and Darien's room. Hotaru sat cuddling with Michelle, Amara had her hand on Michelle's leg. Serena was sitting on Darien's lap and the rest of the Scouts sat scattered around the room. Serena started the conversation, "Okay, well, there are a few things we need to find out before we can stage an attack on the Destiny Goddesses, Nara and Lilith. First, we need to find this keeper. We already know that the keeper is not Sailor Pluto. And it's not Neo Queen Serenity. So, Amara, Michelle, do you have any idea who this keeper is?"  
  
Amara and Michelle both shook their heads no. "I do." Everyone looked to the small Hotaru, again she said, "I do."  
  
"Hotaru are you sure you know? I mean," Ami was cut off by Hotaru.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. In the future Lady Wisdom often came to my cage and shared her deepest secrets with me. One of the secrets she shared with me was her birth as a Sailor Soldier. She said that the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber gave her her powers. I believe that the Keeper of this chamber is the keeper Nara and Lilith are talking about," Hotaru stood from Michelle's grasp and looked Serena straight in the eyes.  
  
Serena thought for a moment then said, "Great! Now all we have to do is summon the Keeper and then we can get Athene back!" All the Scouts cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Link found where the Scouts had gathered for a meeting. He didn't knock on the window, he just crashed through it. His entrance got the attention of all the soldiers inside, in an instance Sailors Neptune and Uranus transformed and prepared for battle. Link watched wide-eyed as he saw the two normal looking women turn into soldiers of power. Neptune spat at their guest, "Who the hell are you!"  
  
Link took a step forward and said, "I am the Hero Of Time, but you may call me Link." He extend his hand.  
  
Uranus and Neptune were very confused. "Don't worry guys this is a good guy," Serena said quickly standing up.  
  
"I have come for Madam Rei," Link looked at the girl with long raven hair and deep purple eyes, "Madam Rei, Malon has a hot head. No one else has a hot head but Malon. Please you must help her."  
  
Rei quickly stood and walked over to Link, "Okay, lets go." Link grabbed Rei around the waist and jumped back through the window, once he landed on the ground he released Rei and they ran for the medical quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Rei flung the door to the infirmary open, the door crashed into the wall the handle deeply imbedded into the wall, so the door remained open. She sat at the computer and began to type wildly, the computer did a scan of Malon and then in a mechanical voice said, "Specimen is out of comma state."  
  
Rei looked at Link, neither knew what to say. Link went into the patient's area, walking slowly to Malon's side. He put a hand on her head and said, "Malon, wake up. Please wake up." Malon's eyelids flickered then opened, Link couldn't believe his eyes. His love was awake. The first words out of his mouth was, "Oh Sages! Malon, I love you!" He picked her up and cradled her to his chest.  
  
Malon smiled weakly and said, "Oh Link. I love you too." Link looked lovingly into Malon's eyes and kissed her on the lips, softly but passionately. Link couldn't believe his eyes, his Malon, his love was awake. That he was holding her against his chest, was unfathomable. He thought for a moment, This has to be a trick, a trick that my eyes and heart are playing on me. This can't be real. I'm not holding an awake Malon, but a sleeping Malon. She's not awake, but here she is with her eyes open. She just said she loved me and I, I said it too. I can't believe this! I'm just so damn happy!  
  
Malon brought Link's lips back to her, she captured Link's lips with her own in another loving kiss. 


	16. Dimensional Warfare 16: Dragonfly

Dimensional Warfare : Dragonfly  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R, Lime  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Sites: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Author Notes: I couldn't decide if this was lime or lemon, so I choose lime since it isn't that bad.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Jennifer blinked at the brightness of the place she was in. It seemed like it had no form or substance, but she could stand with ease here. She was a bit confused about that. She called out, "Hello, anyone there!"  
  
She looked around then looked down. She was wearing her black flight suit, which was strange because she was wearing a night gown when she was drug here. Wherever here was. She sighed and started to walk around.  
  
"So, you're here," a childish female voice said behind her.  
  
Jennifer spun around to see a young girl with long raven hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. As she watched, the eyes turned a brilliant, emerald green then to a soft brown. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a pink turtle neck. She looked for all the world to be a harmless child. Jennifer knew different.  
  
She asked, "Are you the one that killed me or are you the one who watched?"  
  
The little girl giggled and said, "You'd be almost as much fun as Lady Athene to play with."  
  
"Where is Athene?" she demanded, "And who the hell are you?"  
  
The little girl bowed and answered, "I am Lilith, one of the Destiny Goddesses. And as for Athene, why don't I show you?"  
  
"Yeah, you do that, kid," Jennifer snapped, hoping to offend the little bitch as much as she could. Lilith smiled and held out her hand. Jennifer took it as the goddess led her down a corridor. At a distance, she saw something large, like a cross of some sort.  
  
As they approached, she realized it indeed, was a cross. And crucified there was Athene. "Oh, my God," the young med. student cried out as she raced over to the huge cross.  
  
Athene's honey brown hair hang lankly in her face and she had blood dripping all over her body. Jennifer managed to climb on the cross to take her pulse. Her heart was beating, but very slowly. She grimaced when she noticed all the cuts, bruises, impact wounds, and things thicker than blood caked on her body. She hissed, "What the fuck did you do to her?"  
  
"We only had a little fun, but she's too weak right now. Can you help her?" Lilith asked, pouting. She played with a lock of raven hair as her eyes changed to a deep purple. Jennifer was reminded of Hotaru when she looked at her.  
  
Then that brought her to Duo. She clinched her eyes shut and sighed, hanging onto the cross. She looked up and sighed. She needed to save Athene, for Quatre. She shouted, "Get her the hell off this cross and I'll show you what I can do for her, bitch!"  
  
"My, what language," a mirror of Lilith's voice said. Jennifer looked over and saw a girl that looked exactly like Lilith, except she had white hair and was dressed in a school girl uniform. One of those Japanese sailor uniforms that had a long blue skirt that swished as she moved. "I'm Nara, welcome Miss Darkfall."  
  
"Get her the fuck off of this cross now or she'll die!" Jennifer stormed as she scrambled off of the cross. She stalked all of the way over to the little girl and slapped her. She was that angry. Besides, Nara and Lilith were not children. They were not even in human.  
  
Suddenly, the cross disappeared and Athene crashed to the ground. Jennifer ran over to her and looked her over. If she had the right equipment, then she could do something, but all she had was a freaking flight suit. She didn't even have her Glock 17 with her. She cursed softly as she looked Athene over.  
  
"You need the right equipment, don't you?" Lilith asked in her singsong voice. Jennifer only nodded as she looked her over. She went on, "Why don't you call on Sailor Saturn to help you?"  
  
"Hotaru?" Jennifer asked sharply.  
  
Nara smiled and said, "Yes, you two have a bond and a fondness for the Shinigami."  
  
"Don't you dare bring Duo into this," she hissed.  
  
Suddenly, a crystal appeared. Jennifer looked up at it and an image appeared. She could clearly make out Duo and Hotaru. Hotaru was almost lying on the ground and Duo was holding her up,as if she had fallen. Stars were shining around the couple. She watched in horror as Duo stroked the raven hair off of Hotaru's face before suddenly backing away as if he had been burned.  
  
Maybe he had. Jennifer bit her lip and clinched her fist to keep herself from crying, but part of her shouted that this was right, that this was good, that they belonged together, if only for a moment. Duo believed in magic, in goodness, and always had a fondness for fairy tales while she had been all ration and science. Maybe Duo had found his soul mate, and it wasn't Jennifer Darkfall.  
  
Hotaru curled her legs up to herself as she watched Duo. Suddenly, he stood up and so did she. They faced each other for a breathless moment before Duo leaned over and kissed her. Jennifer felt a few tears from her eyes and scald her face as she watched. Then, Duo pushed Hotaru away and ran off. Hotaru looked startled and dazed, but the spell was cast and Hotaru Tomoe had already fallen for the Shinigami, and there was nothing Jennifer Darkfall could do.  
  
Then the image changed. Duo was sitting on the balcony in his room, looking from the bed to the garden. He had a bottle of scotch in his hands and another bottle was lying at his side. He gave a wan smile as he looked at the bottle and tipped it to his lips. She watched as he drank the liqueur in one swift swig and laid the bottle down, only to get another one.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt more tears spill down her face. Duo was going to kill himself if they weren't careful. When she opened them, she was surprised to find herself sitting in what looked like a grand hall of a castle.  
  
She was sitting in a very comfortable, if high backed, chair. A fire was in the fire place and rich tapestries of dragons and wolves darted the walls. She looked ahead to see a man about John's age sitting at the head of the table.  
  
He was quite handsome with black hair with a shock of silver streaked through it and eyes the color of pewter. He seemed quite happy to see her there and smiled at her. "I know why Maxwell's fond of her," a cold male voice said behind her. Standing there was a teenage boy with wine-colored hair and blue-gray eyes. She watched as he moved to the older man.  
  
She asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man answered in a thick Scottish burr, reminding her of John with a quick pang, "Angus Campbell, lass. I doubt that Johnny ever mentioned me, or Robert either."  
  
"No, he didn't," Jennifer answered slowly.  
  
Campbell smiled and said, "Lassie, you have no idea what I'm doing, do you?"  
  
"No," she answered quickly this time.  
  
"I was the leader of the attack on the Sanq Kingdom. Lord Campbell is planning to rule the world," the boy said as he looked at her with emotionless eyes, reminding her of Heero a bit.  
  
Jennifer stood and shouted, "Over my dead body! If I don't stop you, then they will!"  
  
"Dinna flash yourself, lass, I just wanted to see Robert's daughter for myself, and, my dear, you act just like him," Campbell said, his voice thick with disappointment. He looked away and said, "I'll give you to the Wee Ones then. They'll make a fine weapon out of you, lass."  
  
Jennifer charged at the pilot. He looked surprised as she tackled him and took his gun from his holster. She stood up and pointed it. Tears were coming from her eyes as she stood there. She shouted, "Everyone fucking stay away from me!"  
  
Lilith appeared on the table. She swung her legs childishly as she watched. She said, "Yes, we could use you."  
  
Jennifer pulled the safety off. She thought, Hotaru! Can you hear me!  
  
Yes, what is it?  
  
Go find Duo. He's self-destructing.  
  
What about you?  
  
Me? I'm already dead. Jennifer laughed as she placed the gun to the side of her head. She smiled and said, "Damn you all to Hell." With that, she pulled the trigger. After a loud shot, there was nothing but darkness.  
  
******  
  
Hotaru stood up and Amara grabbed her hand. Amara asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Duo needs me," she told her.  
  
Michelle asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"A friend told me. Someone that I killed," Hotaru said sadly as she stepped away from her foster family. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss. She wanted him and that frightened her. The strange part was that he understood her, better than anyone.  
  
She walked around until she saw a light on in what looked like the kitchen. Sitting there was Duo, barely awake. His hair was making an escape from his braid, falling in chestnut tendrils around his gamin features. His violet eyes seemed dull and lifeless. The blond cherub, Quatre,was pouring Duo a cup of coffee.  
  
She walked into the kitchen. "Duo," she called out softly. Duo looked up at her with the face of a startled dear. She moved closer and swallowed. Quatre looked at them both and he seemed confused.  
  
"Get away from me," Duo hissed at her.  
  
Hotaru moved closer and replied, "I won't. I promised a friend that I would take care of you."  
  
"Jennifer told you to take care of me?" Duo asked dully.  
  
Hotaru nodded and felt tears filling her eyes. She knew that Jennifer Darkfall was dead. She felt her die in her mind after her last words. Quatre asked, "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head as she felt tears escape her eyes. She whispered, "No, I don't."  
  
"Is she still . . ." Quatre began.  
  
Duo cut him off, "Could you leave us alone for a second?"  
  
"Sure . . ." Quatre began in a confused voice. He left the room, leaving them alone. The tension level rose as Hotaru started to cry softly.  
  
Duo started to cry as well. It was great, lost, gulping sobs. She knew that Duo was hating every moment of it. That he hated to cry. To do anything that showed weakness. "It's all my fault that she's dead," he sobbed.  
  
"No, it's not yours, Shinigami. Never yours. It was theirs," Hotaru whispered fiercely as she wrapped his arms around him. He didn't resist her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.  
  
She stroked his head as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She murmured soothing words into his ear like it was second nature as she held him. He stilled in her arms and looked up at her. She smelled liquor all over him as she looked at him. He reeked of the stuff.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Duo confessed in a slurred voice.  
  
Hotaru studied his rumpled clothing, hair, and the bags under his eyes. She replied, "I wouldn't be surprised. How much did you drink anyway?"  
  
"God, that's a good question," he managed with a shaky laughed.  
  
Hotaru said, "You could have killed yourself."  
  
"Maybe that was the point," he snapped at her.  
  
She looked into his angry violet eyes and shook her head. She reached out with both her hands and her mind. She gasped at the overwhelming sense of him. There was so much death and destruction rooted into him. It surrounded him like a shroud, protecting him, but destroying everything he touched. She saw a burning church, a dead priest and a dying nun forever burned into his mind. She saw a teenage boy with tousled dark hair and dark blue eyes with blood dripping down from his tethered limbs. A slight blond girl with the face of an angel facing him,smiling softly, her dark- green eyes sparkling. A tiny, pixie like girl with close-cropped black hair and huge blue eyes. A horde of demonic machines closing in, wanting to destroy him. The hard face of a military officer smiling as his subordinates beat him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Then she realized he could see into her as well. She could see her father weeping for her lifeless body. She felt Mistress Nine's presence all around her again. She saw Rini's smiling face as she held up the Queen of Hearts and her own voice as she said, "Rini, the cards of love always get away from me."  
  
Rini's reply was, "Oh, Hotaru, don't say that. You'll find someone to love you eventually."  
  
"Are you a witch?" Duo asked softly. Hotaru looked at him. Her pale fingers contrasted with his tanned face. She softly caressed his cheeks and ran her fingers under his long, chestnut bangs. She wondered what he would look like with the hair down.  
  
She shook her head and answered, "No."  
  
Suddenly, Duo's face turned a greenish shade. He stood up abruptly and ran from the room. Hotaru followed him, again, somehow managing to keep up. He ran into a room and the door shut behind him. She heard the distinct sounds of someone retching in the room.  
  
She opened up the door to hear the toilet flush and to see Duo resting his sweaty head against the cool bowl. His arms were trembling as he took deep gulps of air. Hotaru looked at her pale reflection in the mirror as she saw a glass on the sink. She walked over to the sink, picked up the glass, and filled it with water.  
  
She sat down beside Duo and gave him the glass. He looked at her with feverish violet eyes. He took a swig of water, gargled it, and spat it out. He repeated the process before he gulped the water down. He coughed and said, "I feel like shit."  
  
"I'm not surprised with all the alcohol you drank," Hotaru replied as she stroked his hair off of his clammy face.  
  
Duo looked at her and asked, "So, Jen told you to watch over me?"  
  
"Yes, she did. It was her last request," Hotaru told her sadly. She could still hear the stern, stubborn plea as Jennifer threw herself to death.  
  
Duo asked, "Is she . . . I mean . . ." His eyes welled up again. Then he managed, "Damn it, I'm only sixteen, I'm too young for this shit."  
  
Hotaru could only watch him and empathize with him. He sighed and collapsed on himself. He asked, "She's dead, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly. He turned to face her with those huge eyes of his. He slumped over to her and cried softly. She rocked him as he did and smoothed his silky hair. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him and held him. His body was warm and solid against hers, a comforting weight. After a while, he quieted. She still sat there, holding him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. She whispered, "Duo." There was no answer. She smiled softly to find that he had fallen asleep on her.  
  
******  
  
Trowa watched as the rock skipped the pond all the way to the other side. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He was excellent in a combat situation, but something like this, like what Quatre and Duo were going through, he was lost. Wufei had locked himself up to meditate and train while Heero and Zechs took turns taking watch over the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Trowa," Lita said behind him.  
  
Trowa turned around to see the Amazon behind him. He smiled faintly and gestured for her to join him. She did, blushing all the while. Trowa enjoyed the idea that she blushed because of him for some reason. He asked, "How are you?"  
  
"We have a clue on how to get Athene back," Lita said as she knelt down and picked up a flat stone. She threw it, sending it skipping against the pond. She smiled when it reached the other side.  
  
Trowa asked, "Anyway I can help?"  
  
"Ummm, not that I can think of," she managed, blushing again.  
  
Trowa faced her and reached out and touched her cheek. Her skin warmed under his touched as it turned a brighter shade of red. He asked, "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Because I like you," she stammered.  
  
He smiled and she smiled as well. She said, "You have a pretty smile, Trowa. You should show it off more."  
  
He removed his hand and turned back to the water. The words reminded him something that Catherine had said to him. He then looked back at her. The moonlight caught her dark auburn hair, sending dark highlights through it. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at him with her flushed face. All and all, she painted a pretty picture.  
  
He was attracted to her. She was strong and tough, yet gentle and kind. That was a rare combination. There was the problem that she didn't belong here though. Soon, they would defeat the Destiny Goddesses and head home. It was inevitable.  
  
For some reason, that pained Trowa.  
  
"What's wrong, Trowa?" Lita asked, taking a step closer. He realized that they were almost the same height, with him only being a little taller.  
  
He answered, "Nothing." He kept his face impassive as ever. Nothing got passed that emotionless mask that he hid beneath his hair. She moved closer and suddenly their bodies were touching.  
  
Instinctively, he jerked back. He cleared his throat and said, "I'd better go find Heero." He started to go. Then, he felt a strong hand clamp around his arm. He turned around to see Lita holding him back.  
  
"Why are you running?" Lita asked him, her eyes large and pleading.  
  
He looked back at her and thought, Because I don't want to get close when I know that you'll eventually leave. He gently removed her hand and said, "Never mind. You don't want to be around me."  
  
"Why not?" she asked as she faced him.  
  
Trowa answered, "Because I'm a soldier. That's why, Lita."  
  
"I don't care. I'm one too. Sailor Jupiter," Lita replied, her voice intense.  
  
Trowa sighed and said, "It's not the same, Lita. You've never killed a person before."  
  
"Have you?" Lita asked fiercely.  
  
Trowa's smile was cold and distant. He answered, "I've lost count of how many I've murdered, Lita."  
  
"I don't believe that," Lita said fiercely, shaking her head.  
  
Trowa started to move away from her. He replied, "All I'm good for is killing, Lita." The words cut his tongue and throat to say them. It hurt to admit that. He tried to tell himself that wasn't true, that he could go live with Cathy, but he disbelieved it now. He started to walk away again.  
  
Lita grabbed him and spun him around. "Damn it! Trowa, you don't believe that. I don't believe that." Trowa was about to tell her differently, but she shut his mouth with her own.  
  
The kiss started out awkward because Trowa was confused. Then he realized that her lips were warm and soft against his. Her fingers were combing through his hair as her lips moved carefully against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist then placed his other hand at the back of her head. The kiss was warm and sweet.  
  
She'll be gone soon, just like Midi, a harsh voice said in his head. He jerked away and apologized, "I'm sorry about taking advantage of you like that."  
  
"Trowa, don't you get it? I was the one who kissed you," Lita replied.  
  
Trowa told her, "You'll be gone soon. It could be a matter of weeks, months, or even years, or it could be tomorrow, but you'll go away. And we'll never see each other again, Lita. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Why do you push everyone away, Trowa?" Lita snapped at him. Her green eyes were wide and dark with emotion.  
  
Trowa turned away from her and answered, "So no one gets hurt." He tried to ignore her as he walked away, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even in the gym, on the bars, he couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
******  
  
Relena sighed. At least Link's people were well. She sat at her table, massaging her temples. Her head throbbed. She had peace talks to get to in a matter of days and she had to deal with all of this madness. "Relena, are you all right?" Milliardo's voice called to her from the opening of the study.  
  
"I'll be fine brother," she lied to him, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Zechs replied, "You're lying, sister."  
  
Relena was about to open her mouth and say something before she felt nimble fingertips against her temples. She sighed and relaxed in the light caress. She asked, "Where did you learn to do this, brother?"  
  
"I have a vast knowledge of anatomy," Heero's voice said from behind her.  
  
She gave a startled cry and spun around. Heero was facing her with those serious eyes of his. Those beautiful dark blue eyes of his. She looked around, but Zechs was gone. Relena asked,"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I followed Zechs," he answered matter-of-factly. He continued, "You looked lonely."  
  
She swallowed as she looked up at him. Then he added, "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
She could hear his unspoken thoughts, I was worried and afraid.  
  
She asked, "What's been happening?"  
  
"Jennifer has disappeared. Athene has as well. Two forces known as 'Destiny Goddesses' are doing all of this. About the mobile suit attack, I have no idea. Zechs and I are still trying to figure that out as well," Heero answered, "And Malon is awake."  
  
Relena asked, "What is a Destiny Goddess?"  
  
"I don't know," Heero asked as he stood up. He reached out and squeezed her hand, almost as if he was checking to see if she was real. He said, "I'll have a body guard posted soon. We can't have anything happening to you." With that, he turned to leave.  
  
"Heero, wait," Relena called out to him.  
  
He turned around and looked her over. Without a word, he walked over to her and sat beside her. He said, "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Relena smiled softly and said, "Thank you."  
  
******  
  
Duo woke up to find himself pillowed by a warm, slim body. A warm, slim, female body. He opened his eyes to find Hotaru sleeping soundly underneath him, his head resting on her chest and one hand cupping one of her breasts. He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked down. They were both fully clothed, so he didn't think anything had happened . . . Then he remembered what had happened. Like an idiot, he had drunk himself into a stupor, and he started throwing up after he had found out the truth. Jennifer was dead.  
  
And that hurt, a lot. It was like a knife twisting into his side, but part of him was saying that he would recover from this. That he would love again.  
  
Hotaru sighed and turned around. Her body pressed into his as her arms wrapped around his neck. He swallowed as he gently held her. Damn, she felt good. He felt his body started to harden and react to hers as they laid together.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she watched him. Immediately, he withdrew his hand and tried to scramble away. God, what was wrong with him?  
  
Sure, she was pretty, and perhaps understood him better than anyone, but what the hell was he doing? She looked at him with those wide, dark violet eyes framed by thick, sooty lashes. He swallowed as he looked at her pale hand against the blackness of his shirt.  
  
She made no move to push him off. Groaning, he moved closer and brought her lips to hers in a kiss. He couldn't explain the need, the rush between them, but it was there. She felt it too. Her hands were in his braid, unraveling it, letting the hair fall around them in a silken cloud. He moaned as her nimble fingers massaged his head and combed through his hair.  
  
He ran his fingers under the black turtleneck that she wore, reaching up to the bra she was wearing. He searched for the clasp and was delighted to find it in the front and instead of the back. He pulled away long enough to rid her of the cumbersome shirt and bra. Then he continued to kiss her.  
  
He moved his hands down, lightly teasing her nipples. She made a tiny keening cry and arched toward his skillful hands. He smiled in male satisfaction against her lips as he ran his fingers lower. She giggled as he tickled her sides. He kissed her, running his tongue over her mouth.  
  
He lifted the black skirt that she was wearing and carefully slid a hand into her panties. She gave a slight cry and tried to close her legs. He continued to kiss her until she relaxed once more. He then slid one finger inside of her.  
  
She was hot and wet. She gasped for air and he hushed her. He kissed her slowly and softly as he parted her soft folds. She cried out when his finger hit her sensitive bundle of nerves. He caught her cry with his mouth as he continued to stroke her wetness.  
  
He maneuvered his fingers so that he could slide inside of her and keep stroking her with the pad of this thumb. She was hot and tight around his finger, making tiny mewing sounds as he worked his way in and out of her. He couldn't wait until he thrust himself into her, finding solitude in her.  
  
He quickened his pace and dove his fingers a little deeper. Then he felt them hit something as he kept stroking her with his thumb. He froze when he realized that he was touching the barrier of her virginity.  
  
He kept stroking her until she thrust wildly against his fingers, making soft, panting cries. He moved faster and she cried out. Her body pulsed around him, tightening around his fingers almost painfully. He pulled his wet fingers out of her and looked down at her.  
  
Her ivory face was flushed from satisfaction as her heavy lidded eyes looked up at him. Hell,she was a virgin, even more virginal than Jennifer. Sure, it had been painful for her as well, but her barrier was almost non- existent as he first entered her. Physical activity had taken care of that, but this little one beneath him, still panting from release, was as chaste and innocent as a nun.  
  
It was enough to have him scramble off of her and move away. Every part of him screamed to go back and finish what he started, but he couldn't. No matter how much he craved it because it was wrong.  
  
"Duo?" she breathed, "What's wrong?" She sat up and looked him over with her deep violet eyes. He looked down at his hand, glistening from her juices and looked away. What sort of demon was he? Why did it feel so right though? Why did they want each other that much?  
  
Duo gave a strangled cry as he ran out of the room, his body still aching from unfulfilled need.  
  
******  
  
Lilith smiled at the floating blond body in front of her. Jennifer Darkfall's corpse was going to make a very useful servant. Already, the side of her head was healed and whole again. They had changed her body suit into a set of armor. After all, it would be fun to see them fight against their dead friend.  
  
Lilith asked, "So, do you want to kill them?"  
  
Jennifer Darkfall's soulless eyes looked at her. Then, the pale face smiled. The laugh that echoed through the chamber was inhuman, demonic. It made Lilith smile.  
  
******  
  
Hotaru had managed to gather up her clothing and walk out of the bedroom with some of her dignity in tact. She couldn't believe how close they had been and what he had done to her. She blushed in memory as she remembered his fingers inside of her, building her body to something she couldn't even comprehend, much less compare. It was wonderful though.  
  
My first orgasm, she thought with a blush as she walked back to Amara and Michelle's chamber. They were probably worried sick about her and would be horrified to find out what had happened. She was wondering to tell them or not. She chewed on her lip as she walked to the chamber.  
  
"Where are you going, woman?" a harsh, male voice said behind her.  
  
Hotaru spun around to see a Chinese teenager staring at her with harsh, sloe eyes. She asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You just came from Duo's room. What do you think I'm talking about, onna?" he sneered at her.  
  
Hotaru licked her lips as she faced him. She answered, "Duo passed out last night and fell asleep on me. I didn't want to wake him up."  
  
"You don't even know him, so why would you care for him?" he hissed at her. Hotaru backed up. There was something frightening in his intensity as he looked at her. He hissed, "And what happened to Athene?"  
  
Hotaru swallowed and managed, "She was taken by the Destiny Goddesses. We're trying to figure something out. That's all."  
  
"Humph, little one. Do you have a name?" he asked her.  
  
Hotaru whispered, "Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"I'm Chang Wufei, and just because you are a dragonfly doesn't mean I won't swat you," with that, he left.  
  
Hotaru made a slight croaking sound before she pressed herself to the wall. She felt familiar arms wrap around her and she turned around to see Amara standing there. She hissed, "I don't like that boy, at all."  
  
Amara smoothed Hotaru's hair out of her eyes and looked her over. She asked, "What happened last night?"  
  
"I can't explain it," Hotaru murmured as she pressed herself in her foster mother's care. Amara stroked her hair as she held her. She said, "I don't know, but Duo Maxwell understands me. He understands what I can do and what I do. Don't ask me how though."  
  
"Death, destruction, and rebirth. Why did you have to find your soul mate on this world?"Amara asked with a sad smile.  
  
Hotaru shook her head as she was held. She couldn't explain it herself, and that bothered her. And she couldn't explain her actions to Duo Maxwell. Not to herself, and certainly not to Amara.  
  
******  
  
Duo Maxwell was slumped in an ungraceful hump in the shower. Water beaded off his spent body as he lay there, rinsing off any trace left. He was shaking from fear and release. God, what had he almost done? What was he doing? Jennifer hadn't been dead for 48 hours yet and he almost fucked a girl two years younger than he was that he barely knew. That, for all intents and purposes, was responsible for Jennifer's death. So, what the hell was he doing?  
  
And what was making him do this? 


	17. Dimensional Warfare 17: Who's This Keepe...

Dimensional Warfare : Who's This Keeper Anyway?  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Sites: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Koujo's Anime Review  
  
koujo.mybravenet.com  
  
Koujo's Shinku Tengoku  
  
crimson_koujo.tripod.com/heaven.html  
  
Author Notes: References to the Keeper's being, if you need help check out 'The Coming of Sailor Wisdom' by me, Trio. But that fic won't help you very much. In other news, Trio's Anime World is moving and becoming Shinku Tengoku.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
All the Scouts were gathered around the area where Rei had found Anabelle's blood. Rei stepped up to the still stained grass and said out loud, "This is it. Look there's the blood." Rei pointed to the reddish grass. Michelle and Amara stepped up to Rei and examined the spot.  
  
"Well, it's no wonder why the Destiny Goddesses choose this area, don't you feel it? This spot is radiating magic. If I'm right this is the spot we're you all entered this dimension, right? Michelle and Amara entered on this spot as well. This point crosses over all dimensions. Like a gateway," Hotaru said standing up.  
  
Michelle cleared her throat then added, "It's not going to be easy calling the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber, he dwells in a different dimension and time. We don't even know if he's alive anymore. Or if the keeper has changed."  
  
"We have to try," Serena stated. In her hand was her transformation locket. "I'm ready to try any time."  
  
Rei was surprised at Serena's strength, and not wanting to be out done by Serena she retorted, "That's right! We're the Sailor Soldiers of the past, present and future; we're ready anytime anywhere." Rei's words got cheers from her fellow Inner Scouts. Amara and Michelle smiled to each other. Hotaru just stood thinking about the event at hand.  
  
"Remember Scouts, you've never tried to transform without magical help, be careful," Luna warned. Artemis only smiled to his friends.  
  
All the Inner Scouts nodded, then looked at each other. They smiled and closed their eyes. Together they all raised their transformation pens and yells starting with Serena...  
  
"I am the Sailor of truth and justice... Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"I am the Mistress of Water... Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"I am the beautiful Aphrodite... Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Fire is my guide... Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"I call upon Zeus, god of lightening, to aide my calling... Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"I am the Guardian of Death and Rebirth... Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Wind is my power... Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"I fight evil with music... Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
Darien took out a rose from his jacket pocket, the rose changed from its crimson color to a rainbow color. Darien then turned into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
They all stood in a circle around the blood. Light encased the group and in moments they were all their alter personas. They all kept their eyes closed as they concentrated on summoning the keeper. The Imperium Silver Crystal exited the locket owned my Sailor Moon and floated to the center of the circle. Then all the light that was around the individual soldiers entered the crystal and beam of light shot up into the sky.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Pluto sat at the entrance of the Time Gate. She was utterly surprised with a beam of light shot up in front of the gate. She smiled at it and thought, They're calling the keeper. I must help them now or all of the power they are using will be for nothing. And besides, I can't be a good sister if I don't help my baby sister. I love you, Annie. I'm sorry for your pains... Pluto raised her arms and yelled out into the vastness of space and time...  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time and Space... Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
The gates opened and the light immediately entered the gates to search for the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber.  
  
*****  
  
In a place far from the world filled with mechanical machines of mass destruction, an old man sat next to a misty blue orb. The orb was the size of basketball. The old man sat looking into the orb with a smile on his lips. The top of the orb was translucent and an image was being played. The image was of the present, Neo Queen Serenity was busily giving out commands and looking more tired by the moment. The old man waved his hand over the orb and the image changed. Now the image was of the future Sailor Soldiers training in the gardens like they did everyday. He again changed the image to a young girl with pink hair. The child was only a few months old and had little hair. The child was being watched over by her father, Neo King Endymion. The king was smiling as he told his new born a story about an awesome warrior known as Sailor Moon. The child cooed in her stroller.  
  
The old man stood up and the orb turned all blue, erasing the images it was just displaying. The elderly man wore a long robe of blue. The royal blue robe was nothing special in itself. In had a hood on the back and around the waist was a beaded chain with a crescent moon at the end. The end of the chain swayed with the old man's movements.  
  
The old man entered a dark room with a black cabinet on the far wall. He gingerly walked over the cabinet and sighed. The once full cabinet was nearly empty. Soon, so very soon. I will be empty like this cabinet. Once the cabinet was filled with magical powers, but as the years floated by he had to use or give the powers away... he had grown old. He was no longer the young man he used to be in the time of the Silver Millennium. He had grown old, unlike Sailor Pluto he would not live forever. He would pass on the title of Keeper to a new youth. He would pass his knowledge and then he would die.  
  
He could still remember when he was given the title of Keeper so many centuries ago...  
  
*****  
  
Keeper's Memory  
  
It was the first time I'd ever been to the Moon Kingdom. I had heard that it was the most beautiful thing ever created. I wasn't so sure, I had been to many kingdoms and found many to be very beautiful, what could make this one so different? I knew that the Moon Kingdom was a place of amazing magic, after all the Queen of the Silver Millennium was housed on the moon. It had been a three day flight from Mercury's Palace to the palace of the moon. I loved Mercury, I even had a summer home there.  
  
The flight was interesting, the whole time there was a woman with short blue hair that told us how to act in front of the queen, like we were all stupid. Most of the people on the flight had been in the presence of not only Mercury's Royal Family but the several other Royal Families. I had met the families of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Earth, and Pluto. And I had plans to go to Saturn and Neptune the following year, but those plans were to change.  
  
Yes, I had met many Royal Houses, but not once was I summoned by them. I was actually asked by Queen Serenity herself for an audience. I was excited to met her, I heard that she was a very gentle person.  
  
I grew up a poor boy, but I was determined to become a respected and wanted human being. I grew up on the distant moon of Charon, Pluto's only moon. It was a place filled with ice. It was hard to move above your station in a place like Charon, but I managed to get a job under a man who knew a lot about magic. He couldn't use it himself, the only people who can use magic have the heritage of the Royal Houses, but he knew it inside and out. He was known as a wizard. A man that had learned to tame magic by sheer will.  
  
The Royal Families were born into magic, but to learn to tame it without royal heritage was a gift. Not many could do it, and they earned themselves a place in the upper classes. I was so surprised when he called me to his office at the palace. Charon's palace wasn't being used by the Royal Family of Pluto, they only came to Charon in the winter. So during the rest of the months the nobles had the palace to themselves. I remember I was delivering firewood to this room when he suddenly looked up from his papers and started asking questions.  
  
It was strange because all the other times I delivered his wood he ignored me and now he was battering me with questions. After I has answered as many as I could he let me leave, that is till the next time I delivered the wood. That time he told me to come the next day he wanted my help with a magic trick... I, of course, came right on time.  
  
It turns out that I had mastered magic without even knowing it, he told me that day that I must be a very distant relative of a Royal Family. Maybe a cousin or third cousin, whatever it was I was related to a Royal House. I belonged in a Royal House, not a bum on the streets of Charon. I belonged in a palace or castle. From that day forward my life was never the same. Under his supervision I learned to use my magic like a wizard, but I didn't have to use my magical ingredients, all I had to do was will it and it was.  
  
My parents died when I was 12, they died after I studied with the old wizard for only a few months. When I told the old wizard my parents died he took me in. He put me back into the life I should've had. He gave me my heritage back. Once winter rolled around I was scheduled to perform for the King and Queen at their welcoming celebration. I was nervous. Very nervous. But that is how I became known by the Royal Families of the Silver Millennium. That day changed my life forever.  
  
I remember how the Moon Kingdom looked even now. So many centuries after it had been destroyed. It was amazing, like nothing I had ever seen before in all my travels. The Queen had met me at the flight pads and together we talked while she led me to the gardens. She told me that a very valuable position had just been opened and that she needed a young man to fill the position. One with royal ties, but no ties to hold him to life in the Silver Millennium.  
  
I told her that my family had died and that I don't even know which Royal Family I belonged to. She was pleased and asked me if I would fill the position of Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber. I hadn't known what that position was like, I had never even heard of this Chamber Of Slumber, but here was Queen Serenity practically begging me to take the job, so I did.  
  
She had filled the black cabinet with magic, the knowledge was given to me from the previous Keeper. That is how I became the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber.  
  
*****  
  
The Keeper was taken out of his memories by a beam of light. The light beam came up through the middle of the floor. The old Keeper walked slowly to it and asked, "Yes, you have my attention. How may I help you Princess Serenity?"  
  
The Keeper knew that there were only two people that could summon him like this, Princesses Serenity and Athene. No one else could.  
  
In the beam of light a face became apparent, it was the gentle features of Serena. Serena said, "Are you the keeper that gave Princess Athene of the Kingdom of Wisdom her powers as a Sailor Soldier?" Sailor Moon's eyes begged the Keeper to say yes.  
  
The Keeper smiled and bowed then said, "Why yes. I am the Keeper of the Chamber of Slumber and I did indeed give Princess Athene of the Wisdom Kingdom her abilities of a Sailor Soldier. Why do you come to my chamber?"  
  
Instantly Sailor Moon's eyes relaxed and she smiled and said, "Oh, Thank god. Oh, Keeper we need your help. Princess Athene needs your help. Please you must help us!"  
  
"How can an old man like me help? What is it that you wish me to do, Your Highness?"  
  
"Old Keeper, I need you to venture to Sailor Pluto's plain. From there you will travel through time and dimensions to this place. Once here you will help us save Princess Athene from two Destiny Goddesses, please say you will help us!?!" Sailor Moon hoped she didn't leave any of the details out.  
  
The Keeper seemed to think about all that was asked of him. Then he replied softly, "I cannot help."  
  
Sailor Moon cried out, "But why? Don't you care for Princess Athene?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I do care, but Princess Serenity I am too old to make such a trip. My powers aren't what they used to be and I would die before I even set foot on the dimension you are all on. I am sorry, Highness."  
  
"Bull shit! You could make it if you tried." The beam of light began to falter and fade. "Please Keeper, we haven't much time. Please say you will come! Annie needs you!" The beam then faded into darkness.  
  
The Keeper's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He sighed, Could an old man like myself really make such a trip? The Keeper then got a determined look in his eyes and his face scrunched as he said to the darkness, "Hell, if I could do it in my youth I can sure as hell do it now!" The old man walked hastily to his blue orb and chanted in a strange tongue, then he touched the blue orb.  
  
Sailor Pluto was nearly completely covered the fog of her realm, she had fallen after the light beam faded away. She looked up to she a portal opening in front of her. She gasped as an elderly man passed through. She smiled and struggled to her feet. "Keeper, I presume?"  
  
Smiling the Keeper shook hands with Sailor Pluto, "You are as beautiful as your sister. Don't worry, I've dealt with Destiny Goddesses before, they're nothing but spoiled children. Open your gate for me."  
  
Sailor Pluto swung her key, opening the gates for the old Keeper. "I hope you make it, Keeper. And thank you." The old man walked through the gates, which closed after him.  
  
*****  
  
Serena and the others sat in their circle all tired from using all their powers. But Serena was crying, Darien held her but it didn't seem to help. The others heard all the Keeper had said and they too felt like they failed. They couldn't believe the Keeper wouldn't help.  
  
"Don't worry guys, we can still save Athene," this came from Hotaru. The little Dragonfly was trying to keep her own tears at bay. She felt like she too was losing a sister, she had grown close to Athene in the future. Athene was the only one, besides Amara and Michelle, that would visit her crypt.  
  
Hotaru had just broken down to tears when a blue portal appeared in the center of their circle. They all watched and wondered who was coming, Serena stood up thinking it was an attack from the Destiny Goddesses, the others followed suit.  
  
After a minutes passed the group began to think no one was going to come out of the portal, but just as they thought it was a ruse and old man fell out of the portal, crashing to the ground with a thud. The old man was breathing very hard, Ami was at his side in an instant checking to see if he would live.  
  
"Ami, is he?" Rei asked.  
  
Ami looked up to Rei and said softly, "He's okay. Just exhausted from the trip. You guys I think this is the Keeper we summoned."  
  
Gasps came from many of the people, suddenly the old man sat up and sighed heavily. The man then looked around and touched his head with his fingertips. "Boy what a rush, and what a headache it causes," the old man then looked upon Serena and said, "Your Highness, I have come as you requested." 


	18. Dimensional Warfare 18: Soul Mates

Dimensional Warfare : Soul Mates  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: R, Lemon  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Sites: Trio's Anime World  
  
www.expage.com/triomain  
  
Koujo's Shinku Tengoku  
  
crimson_koujo.tripod.com/heaven.html  
  
Author Notes: This chapter is rated NC-17 or R because of the graphic love scene. It's been awhile since one of those, hasn't it? ^_^ Enjoy. In other news, Trio's Anime World is moving and becoming Shinku Tengoku.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Duo was perfectly sober and thinking clearly. Something he hadn't been doing in the past forty eight hours. Jennifer was dead. He knew that and it hit him like a knife to the gut, but he was dealing with that. Then there was the situation with Hotaru. He wanted her, it was more than a physical need, it was a metaphysical need, venturing into the spiritual.  
  
He also knew that she would be gone as soon as this was all over. Damn it. It seemed every time he had happiness within his grasp it slipped away from his fingers. First there was Solo, then Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, and now Jennifer Darkfall. All dead while he still lived.  
  
It was almost enough to make a guy go insane, except he now knew that there was a girl who had Death's shroud wrapped as tight as he did. It was almost comforting. It was sure as hell arousing.  
  
He sighed as he left his bedroom. He wanted to talk to someone desperately, anyone except Link's pals. He didn't know and trust them very well. Besides, he'd be a shock to their perfect world. And there was Link's really big sword as well.  
  
He found himself wandering aimlessly down the halls into the secret hanger. He found himself at the one place that he could always feel safe in. Deathscythe HELL.  
  
He was sitting in the cockpit and smiling when Wufei walked into the room to meditate. Duo glared down at him. Wufei had kicked the shit out of Athene. Why, he didn't know, but he did know that Wufei had also been following Athene around.  
  
Wufei walked to the catwalk and to where Duo was sitting. Duo glared at him, expecting the Justice Boy to speak first. Wufei asked, "Who is Hotaru?"  
  
"One of the Scout chicks," Duo answered curtly.  
  
Wufei's sloe eyes looked him over as he asked, "Is she your lover? Does Darkfall know of this?"  
  
Duo sneered, "Why don't you go ask her yourself, or are you afraid of a little dragonfly. Why don't you go ask Jen . . . Wait, because she's dead!"  
  
"Darkfall's dead?" Wufei asked in an absent tone.  
  
Duo jumped out of the cockpit and punched him. The feel of his fist impacting against Wufei's perfect Asian profile was intoxicating. While Wufei was still stunned and surprised, he did it again. He snapped, "If you weren't going around and beating up injured babes, you would know what's going on! But not the Justice Boy. Always gotta go by his own 'code of honor' and belittle everyone who doesn't walk around calling women weak. You're the weak one Wufei!"  
  
With that, he kneed the Chinese boy in the stomach. He kept punching Wufei. He sneered,"You did nothing in the last battle except have some fancy assed duel with Treize and gave Heero his beam cannon. Heero was fighting Zechs while Trowa was saving Quatre and destroying Libra. I was hauling my ass to get the five bastards, the Gods of Plague, to Peacemillion so they could blow it up!"  
  
He drew his hand back for another punch. As it was about to land, Wufei caught it. He held Duo's fist carefully as he drew himself up. Duo noticed with a cold satisfaction that blood was dripping from his nose and lips.  
  
Wufei dropped his fist and stated, "You are right, Duo. I'll give you that." His black eyes board into Duo's as he went on, "You care too much, and I would say that makes you weak, but not in your case. You wrap death around you like a cloak and wear it proudly. You are right about Athene."  
  
Duo felt his anger drain away as Wufei wiped the blood from his face. He noticed the crimson stain on the back of his gi's white sleeve. Wufei continued, "I did not know about Darkfall. I'm sorry. I did not know her well, but she was a fine warrior. For a woman, she was excellent."  
  
Duo asked, "Why did you beat up Athene and why the hell were you so mean to Quatre?"  
  
"Good question, Duo," Wufei laughed bitterly. He went on, "She reminded me of my wife."  
  
"Merian?" Duo asked. During their imprisonment together, Wufei and Duo shared some dark secrets. Wufei told him about his dead wife and Duo told him about Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Wufei had been surprised that there was a survivor to the Maxwell's Massacre, but not that it was Duo himself.  
  
Wufei nodded and stated, "I know exactly what you're going through, Duo. And it's going to hurt."  
  
Duo looked down then back up at Wufei. He said, "Sorry about beating you up man."  
  
"I could of stopped you at any time," was Wufei's reply as he began to walk off the platform.  
  
Duo chuckled as he looked back at HELL. He wondered about the suit that had attacked them the other day. His brow furrowed as he ran to the lab. He sat down at the computer and brought up data on the battle.  
  
There had been a large, organic object near the battle. Right where Duo saw the suit. An organic suit? Impossible, he thought as he read the data. Theoretically, an organic suit would have the ability to heal itself, like in Neon Genesis Evangalion. Well, EVA was one fucked up anime... Cool, but fucked up. {1}  
  
He heard the door open behind him and he looked at a slightly rumpled Heero holding two cups of coffee. Heero walked over to him and sat down beside him. He set the steaming mug down while he sipped on his. Duo picked it up and drank the entire contents. Heero asked, "What did you find?"  
  
"Jennifer's dead," he replied, "And we've got a fucking organic suit that wants to kill the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Heero looked a little surprised, taken a back even. Heero, surprisingly, reached out and touched his shoulder. Duo squeezed his hand. Heero had been the one person in Duo's life he could count on. His best friend. Almost his brother.  
  
Heero looked sad himself. For a while, Jennifer had been an almost female version of Heero Yuy. They had clicked and connected, especially after Jennifer swiftly kicked him in the groin.  
  
"We'll kill the bitches that did this too her," Duo hissed as he looked at the screen. He pointed to the positions of the DOLLs. He said, "The guy knew what he was doing, but I've got a feeling that he was working for someone."  
  
Heero nodded, in Perfect Soldier mode. He added, "Yeah, if it would've been me, or you, we would of destroyed the Sanq Kingdom, but someone wants something."  
  
"Relena?" Duo asked. A muscle in Heero's jaw twitched. Duo smirked and added, "You'd slaughter them all if they were."  
  
Heero pondered, "The Hylians or the Scouts?"  
  
"Unless it's some superstitious Scot thinking that the Wee Ones are going to come after him,"Duo replied with a shrug.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something when alarms blared through the building. They both stood up and Duo smiled. He needed a good slaughter to clear his head.  
  
******  
  
Seven mobile suits jettisoned out of the hanger. Relena bit her lip as she watched them go. She felt a sharp pang to her heart, as she always did when she saw Heero in battle. She often wondered if it would be the last time she would see him, that this would be the one time he wouldn't win.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady Relena?" Relena turned around to see the Princess Zelda and Malon standing there. Malon was wearing jeans and a black tank top, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and Zelda was wearing dress slacks and a simple white blouse. It was strange to see them without their finery on. Very confusing.  
  
Relena smiled and answered in her best ambassador's voice, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."  
  
"You're worried about someone," Zelda replied, her keen blue eyes looking her over.  
  
Malon asked, "Where are those giant monsters going?"  
  
"To battle, controlled by each of the pilots," Relena answered. And Heero's with them, she thought as she clenched her fists.  
  
Malon turned, her long red hair swishing behind her. She stated, "I know what you are feeling, milady. I feel that way each time Link goes to fight."  
  
Relena nodded as she looked out of the hanger. The ignitions of their venires had already disappeared from sight. Zelda stated, "I'm sure that they'll be all right, Lady Relena."  
  
"I hope you're right, Your Highness, I hope you're right," she whispered as she looked out into the night sky.  
  
******  
  
Heero saw that the enemy's forces consisted of 99 Virgo and 143 Taurus Mobile DOLLs. No problem for their forces, which included Noin and Zechs. Over the com, Duo snickered, "This is way too easy. You guys go home, I can handle this."  
  
Quatre replied, "Duo, it's too dangerous for you."  
  
Duo only laughed. Heero saw Deathscythe HELL unleash its wings and the double-bladed scythe lighted in a rage of bright green fire. Duo yelled a primal battle cry as he flew into the carefully organized suits, creating chaos and destruction as he went.  
  
Heero grunted as he took off after his friend. He aimed the beam cannon at a platoon of the Tauruses. They possessed no defensive force fields or generators, so he decided that he should take out those nuisances first.  
  
He waited patiently until the targeting klaxon blared and flashed red. He calmly worked the controls to let a deadly beam of pure ionic energy rush into the black suits. His warning klaxon blared behind him, signaling that someone was targeting. He was too close to the others to use the cannon again, so he armed his beam saber and gracefully spun around.  
  
He managed to use both his shield and sword to block the blast of energy headed his way. The Virgo suit started to bring up its force shield and Heero charged it. He used the saber to slice into the mechanisms that created the shield and watched them fall to the ground. He thrust the glowing, crimson blade into the suit's midsection and jerked upward. It blasted apart in a fury of angry sparks.  
  
He looked around. His comrades were dealing as much damage. He nodded to himself as he rushed back into battle.  
  
******  
  
Duo laughed. It felt good, this destruction, this power. He was the living embodiment of Death. He was the Shinigami and nothing could stop him. He let out another laughed as he sliced through one of the Virgos. He shouted, "You think you can stop me! Think again, you bastards!"  
  
He continued to carve through the suits, laughing all the while. He shouted, "You fucking took everything from me! Stop sending your damn, soulless DOLLs to do your dirty work and fight me!"  
  
His warning klaxon blared and he maneuvered the batwing shields to cover the thrusters as a blast of buster rifle fire came at him. He spun around and flew at the Virgo who shot at him. He sliced it in half and sneered, "You picked the wrong bastard to fuck with, mother fucker."  
  
The warning blared again. Duo spun around and was too late to bring up his shields. The blast impacted, jarring him and sending sparks throughout the suit. "Fuck!" he cursed as he struggled to get control of the suit.  
  
He looked around and realized that he was away from everyone else in the battle. The suit aimed at him again and he hit the control to his shield. The thrusters sparked and it went spinning into the Taurus that had shot him. He snapped, "Damn it, that was close, too close."  
  
Then his sensors picked up something else. Organic and about ten meters from here. Duo slowly walked Deathscythe through the flames and saw a mobile suit like any he'd ever seen before. It was sleek, slender, almost feminine in design and colored a dark green. The readings he was getting off it was almost as if it was a living thing.  
  
He thought, Great, now I'm fighting EVAs. I just hope that it doesn't go berserk. {2}  
  
The hail signal blared on his com and he turned it on. The young man facing him was a little older than Duo with icy blue-gray eyes and dark red hair. He recognized the guy from the party. He'd been spying on them. Duo smirked and said, "You crafty son of a bitch."  
  
The teenager laughed and replied, "Thank you, Duo Maxwell, or should I say God of Death?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, kid, but I'll be the death of you," Duo quipped, smirking, "But since I'm going to kill you, death needs a name, right?"  
  
The boy replied in an almost ecstatic voice, "Hunters. Joshua Hunters. You weren't my first choice, but I will enjoy hunting you down."  
  
"I'm not hunted by anyone, fucker, not even you," Duo told him with a cold smile.  
  
Hunters bowed his head and said, "Then let the fight begin."  
  
"Right," Duo sneered as he cracked his tight muscles and readied himself at the controls. A beam saber appeared on the suit. Duo chuckled. This would be too easy. The green blade ignited and Duo charged at him.  
  
Their blades touched and held. Duo spun the staff of the scythe so it knocked into the suit's head. He sprung back and punched the suit with a hard left. The suit pointed a hand at him. Duo snorted and thought, What the hell is this guy doing?  
  
A flash of bright light engulfed him, blinding him momentarily. "Nice trick, but I can do better," Duo growled as he clutched his controls. A loud beep sounded through the cockpit and the red warning lights flashed everywhere. What? Duo thought as suddenly everything went black in the cockpit.  
  
The Gundam lost power. Duo was trapped in a metal coffin with this sadistic fucker in an organic suit in front of him. He was open, vulnerable. The suit had nothing holding it, in it's rushed stance, and it crashed to the ground.  
  
Duo's gut automatically rushed to his throat. He was pressed down on his seat as the huge suit fell to the ground. The impact vibrated through his spine all over his body. He winced at the sharp pain that it caused and almost screamed. His ribs burned and he couldn't move. He was having trouble breathing.  
  
There was only one thing that could do that to his Gundam. An EMP. An electromagnetic pulse, and this monster had a weapon that could deal them without causing harm to itself. It was different than the technology that Duo used to scramble enemy's weapons, much different.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of metal breaking and sparks rained down on Duo. Duo cried out in fear and terror as he scrambled from the harness. The suit was picked up and Duo was thrown into the wall. He floated for a moment as it went faster, hitting Mock speed, before it stopped.  
  
There was a moment of weightlessness as Duo floated in the cockpit. He tried to scramble back into the seat, into the harness when the suit was dropped. It crashed to the ground like a fallen angel, crushing Duo awkwardly into the control panels. It shifted coarse as it fell. He was slung into the levers like a rag doll. He cried out in pain as he felt something, most likely a rib, give way and something inside him crush.  
  
Gravity pushed him up into the cockpit's ceiling right before he crashed down again. He felt things being crushed inside him and the pain burned through him. He tried to breathe, but it hurt far too much. He couldn't do it. He couldn't move. His lungs and chest burned, his side throbbed like someone shoved a good six inch blade into him.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for another drop or nothing, but nothing happened except he was still in pain. He tried to lift himself up, but it hurt too much. "Man, this sucks," he chuckled grimly as he collapsed back into the cockpit.  
  
The door opened and starlight shown through the darkness. Duo turned around to see that Darien guy holding out his hand to him. Duo reached out and grabbed it. He managed, "Thanks man."  
  
Darien replied, "Don't mention it. You would of done the same for me." His royal blue eyes looked everything over. Duo looked up, feeling a sharp pain radiate from the left side of his neck all the way down his left arm. The only thing left was Wing ZERO and Eypon flying side by side, looking down at Duo and Deathscythe HELL.  
  
The other suits had been blown to hell, only shrapnel left. Duo tried to walk around to look, but the pain in his ribs, side, and arm stopped him. He only succeed into falling into Darien's arms, which really ticked him off.  
  
Heero's voice boomed down to them. He asked, "What happened?"  
  
"The bastard has a weapon that emits EMPs," Duo replied before everything went black.  
  
******  
  
Hotaru looked at the ancient Keeper. She knew that Duo was in trouble and she'd begged Darien or the others to save him. She didn't care who, just long as he was all right. She had transformed back into Hotaru after everything had happened.  
  
Amara and Michelle were talking about how to get Athene back. She wanted Athene back, and the thought of losing her hurt, but the thought of losing Duo was like someone twisting a knife over and over into her heart. She couldn't explain it, but she needed him. Even for just a little while, to know that she wasn't truly alone in her crypt.  
  
Her crypt. They treated her like a corpse. A damn corpse.  
  
Lita asked, "Hotaru, are you okay?"  
  
Hotaru ignored her and walked back to the castle. She would be okay as soon as she saw Duo. She heard Serena call out to her, but she ignored that as well.  
  
She quickly reached the palace and walked in. She saw a young man with long blond hair dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He had long, pointed ears like an elf's. She figured that he was the Link guy.  
  
She asked, "The Gundams, are they back?"  
  
He nodded as he looked her over. He smiled politely then the smile faded when he must of sensed her keen distress. He told her, "Duo Maxwell's in his room, he was badly injured in the battle. He refuses to go to the . . ." he paused for a moment, searching for the right word,"Infirmary. Not even Sir Heero or Master Zechs can take him there."  
  
"Thank you," Hotaru told him as she ran off to Duo's room. She ran through the open door to see Heero Yuy, the boy dripping blood from the vision, Zechs Merquise, and Darien trying to move him from the bed.  
  
Duo sneered, "You're not moving me! I'm not going in there!"  
  
"Duo, you're badly injured . . ." Zechs began before Duo managed to throw a kick at him.  
  
Darien stated, "You'll die, Duo. Look, you're bleeding from your mouth. You must have severe internal bleeding."  
  
She moved closer and saw the trickle of blood down his mouth. She closed her eyes and looked away from it. She felt his life force in the back of her head. He would survive even if he didn't get help, but she wanted to help him. Needed to help him.  
  
Hotaru managed, "Get out."  
  
Everyone looked at her. Zechs demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Hotaru walked past the platinum blonde and to Duo. He looked at her with pain filled violet eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes and felt the energy of a healing rip through her like a tropical storm. It was hot and powerful.  
  
Darien asked her, "Are you sure?" Hotaru nodded. Darien stated, "Get out. They need to be alone." She felt them all leave as she sat down beside Duo on the bed.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He asked, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
She clumsily started unbuttoning the black shirt he was wearing. She threw the priest's collar to the floor and looked at his nude chest. It was muscled and had two scars running pale down his ribs. She tilted her head as she looked at the scars. He was beautiful, perfect, and hers.  
  
She placed her hands on his chest and suddenly knew where this would end by the time the night was over. And she didn't care. She was a little afraid, but this would be the only time she could have him, her one perfect love. This night, and this night alone would sustain her through all of eternity.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt his injuries. Broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, a collapsed lung, and a bruised liver. She opened them and looked into his thickly lashed, pain filled, violet eyes. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
The energy poured out of her and into him. She could feel the damaged tissue healing as they kissed, their tongues dueling as she healed him. It was quickly over and she pulled away. He sat up and pulled himself to her in one long kiss.  
  
******  
  
No pain, no fear, no sadness, just longing, lust, wanting, needing, and one chance to be with his counter part. And Duo Maxwell, the self proclaimed Shinigami, was planning on doing just that. He held Hotaru's fragile body against his bare skin as he kissed her thoroughly. He knew exactly where this was going to end and he was going to make sure that Hotaru would remember him forever. No matter who else she would be with, he wanted her to think of him.  
  
As he would think of her for all eternity.  
  
Still, he had to ask her one question as they broke away from their soul binding kiss. "Are you sure about this?" His body hummed with need and he was hard and ready, but she was pure and chase. He was her first kiss and this was going to be her first time.  
  
She nodded shyly, her cheeks tinted with blush. He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft, raven hair. She was beautiful with a voice of an angel.  
  
He kissed her again, running his fingers under her shirt. He quickly deposed of it and was delighted to know that she wasn't wearing a bra. He gingerly cupped each ivory orb in his hands. He gently rubbed her now hard, pink nipples. She gave a tiny, surprised cry and he smothered it with his kiss.  
  
She pushed his chest and maneuvered so she was on top of him. He watched her as she leaned over and licked a quick path down his chest. He gasped at the warm sensation. She kissed each nipple and he groaned. She went lower.  
  
She wouldn't . . .  
  
His boots were on the floor without the knowledge of how they got there. Soon his pants joined them. He jerked as soon as she caressed his hard length through his boxers. She pulled on them and he moved up so she could slide them off of his hips.  
  
His heart was pounding. He was on fire, a sweet flame that would surely kill him, but man, whata way to go. She looked down at him with her dark, velvety violet eyes before she settled over him.  
  
He almost cried out when she tentatively licked the base, running all the way up to the head. Oh, it was wonderful, marvelous, then her mouth closed on him like liquid heat. He did cry out and involuntarily thrust his hips to get more.  
  
It took all of his will power to lie perfectly still as she worked her slender mouth around him. He didn't want to frighten her and he didn't want to choke her either. So, he laid there and took it.  
  
She moved faster, bringing him on the edge. Oh, it was wonderful.  
  
Please last.  
  
Oh, damn it . . . I can't take . . .  
  
He cried out as the world shattered around him. He clinched the bed and closed his eyes as he released into her mouth in a hot rush.  
  
He panted as he opened his eyes, a thin sheen of sweat covering his trembling body. He looked up at Hotaru who was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked down at his spent member then her swollen, moist mouth and realized that he should of warned her.  
  
He sat up and wrapped her in his arms. He babbled, "Hotaru, I'm sorry, I should of warned you. You didn't have to do that, you know." He felt awful. It wasn't fair.  
  
She chuckled and looked at him with her passion darkened eyes. She said, "You're beautiful."  
  
He blinked. It wasn't the thing he would of expected. She laughed again and kissed him. He could taste himself on her as he eased her back on the bed again. He felt himself harden again as she ran her fingers down his back, cupping his buttocks. He wanted to taste her, feel her underneath him, writhing like she made him.  
  
He raised up from her and pushed her on the bed. He smirked and said, "My turn." She looked at him as he moved down. He took one pink nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. His fingers played with the other one. She gasped and rose to meet his mouth. He switched places, enjoying her heavy breathing.  
  
He kissed down her ivory skin, wondering at her paleness. He quickly removed her stockings, skirt, and left her plain white underwear. Everything else was black except her panties, and they almost blended in to the paleness of her skin, except that they were soaking wet.  
  
He smiled as he slid a hand inside of the damp fabric to test her out. He slid past the damp curls and she cried out again. He shook his head and quickly withdrew his hand. He told her, "This isn't going to do at all."  
  
He quickly disposed of the white panties as he looked her perfectly slender and nude body over. Where Jennifer had been warm splashes of gold and color, Hotaru was paleness and shadow. The contrasts were startling. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.  
  
Her dark eyes were wide and trusting as she looked at him and it hit him. He was in love with her. He barely knew her, but then knew everything about her. They walked in the same Death Shroud and could survive the other. They were soul mates.  
  
He took a deep intake of breath as he nestled beside her, laying his hand over the damp, raven curls. He kissed her as she gently moved her legs apart. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned. He soon added another. His thumb found that hard bundle of nerves and began to stroke again. She was slick and hot and he couldn't wait to be inside of her, but he still had a way to go, and he wanted to taste her.  
  
He added a third and she cried out in pain. He moved the fingers slower, stretching her so she would accommodate him better when the time came. She closed her eyes and he kissed her. She soon adjusted to the fingers moving inside her and moved to reach his thrusts. She began to tighten and spasm around him. Her breath came in hot little pants against his mouth.  
  
She gasped and her body drew taught like a bow string pulled. He felt her tighten and spasm around him. He withdrew his wet fingers as she caught her breath. He climbed over her and moved down her body.  
  
He kissed the damp triangle of curls and gently spread her folds apart with his fingers. He smelled her spicy sent and smiled. Then he placed his mouth on her and began to lick.  
  
She was sweet and spicy at the same time, like sage honey. He eagerly lapped her up, tasting her. She was his and his alone for this night. He slid his tongue inside her and then licked her with one hard stroke. She tightened up again and groaned.  
  
He slid up her body and kissed her. He thrust inside of her with one quick thrust. He felt that barrier and pushed through it, feeling her body pulse around him in remnants of release. Hotaru cried out and clutched at his shoulders.  
  
It hurt. She could smell her own blood around her. She closed her eyes and looked down.  
  
She felt like a glove with a hand that was too big had been thrust into her. She knew that Duo was well endowed and wondered how he would fit into her. She just didn't know it would hurt this much, like she was being split apart.  
  
Duo held himself with trembling arms, looking down at her with darkened violet eyes. He wasn't moving, he was holding himself until she grew use to this intrusion. His fingers had hurt for a few moments, but that was fleeting compared to this agony.  
  
He whispered, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru looked up into his brilliant eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. She realized that she wasn't hurting as much anymore. She blinked. In fact, she wanted him to move or something.  
  
She wiggled her hips and that drove him deeper. She groaned. That felt good. Duo looked down at her and kissed her. Then he began to thrust.  
  
It was slow at first, feeling wonderful, but it wasn't enough. She rasped, "Faster, Duo, faster."  
  
He did. Oh . . . She couldn't describe the feeling except it was soul shattering. It was more intense than before, even better than the magic he worked with his mouth or fingers. It was slower, yet more urgent.  
  
She gasped as she felt her body begin to tighten around him. His thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge. She thrashed against him and cried out as everything exploded around her. She felt Duo thrust one last time before he gave a primitive cry and released inside of her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he fell beside her.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe smiled as she stroked his hair from his face. He rolled over so that he could hold her and she curled into the hollow of his chest. She replied, "I love you too, Duo."  
  
******  
  
She was everything meant to be feared. The warrior maiden dressed in solid black armor stood there. She looked down at the sleeping lovers with a grimace. She held her sword out and sneered, "Time to wake up."  
  
Duo woke up to see a small blond girl dressed in black armor and a flowing black cape standing on top of his bed. Dark green eyes glared at him from a familiar face. Jennifer Darkfall was not the one looking at him.  
  
He hissed, "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to Jennifer?"  
  
Hotaru woke up and looked at him with sleep heavy eyes. She groaned, "Duo?" Then she saw the armored girl with a black sword pointed at him. She whispered, "Its one of the Goddess's creations."  
  
"Yeah, using Jennifer's body, that's fucking sick," Duo hissed as he sat up.  
  
She laughed and replied, "You and you're little dragonfly created me. I loved you, Duo. I really did and you went on to her before my body was even cold. How sick."  
  
Hotaru asked, "Who are you?"  
  
She chuckled and it sounded like broken glass being cut across a chalk board. She answered, "I am Lilith! I am Kali! I am Elizabeth! I am Morgana! I am every woman who cried out for vengeance. I am The Dark Queen. I am the Mother of Nightmares. You can call me LetheUmbra, if you wish."  
  
"Death Shadow, how cute," Duo sneered as his hand reached behind his pillow. His Beretta was hidden there. He replied, "How does Bitch sound?"  
  
She laughed again, and it was the sound of children dying. Duo flinched as he brought his gun out. She replied, "Just Umbra would do. Or Shadow, how does that fit you?"  
  
"Or Dead," Duo responded as he aimed his gun. She laughed as she reached out, faster than lighting. She wrapped a hand around his throat and tossed him like he was a rag doll. The gun went skidding across the room.  
  
He landed hard against the closet. He was sprawled there, perfectly nude, as he looked up at Shadow. She pointed her ebony sword at him. That long golden hair that always fascinated him poured around her like silk. She was beautiful and deadly.  
  
  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
  
She ran the razor edge against his chest and he moved back. He hated swords. Then, he heard Hotaru shout, "Saturn Star Power!" As she drew the weapon back, a strange shaped scythe blade stopped the sword.  
  
Duo looked over to see Hotaru standing there, except it wasn't Hotaru exactly. She was dressed in a sailor outfit that was cut scandlessly short. The ribbon was dark burgundy with a matching crystal in the center. The skirt was a rich, dark purple and she wore knee high boots. She was holding a weapon called the Silence Glaive.  
  
Shadow laughed and said, "I'll be back to kill you all. Oh, Lady Athene is in terrible pain, little Dragonfly. Why don't you go help her?" With that, she disappeared in a wrath of red smoke.  
  
Sailor Saturn sighed and turned back into Hotaru. She held out her hand and Duo let her lift him up. He asked, "Now what?"  
  
******  
  
Serena was surprised to see Duo Maxwell and Hotaru, holding hands no less, burst into the room where the Scouts were gathered with the Keeper. Duo looked the Keeper over and blinked, then back at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru steadied her head and said, "We have to save Athene now."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. He gave a lopsided smile as he said, "And we've got some bad news."  
  
  
  
  
  
{1} I'm not going to give too much away about EVA for those who haven't seen it, but Shinji's grew back limbs and such after massive destruction in a battle, and the suits were living.  
  
  
  
(2) A very scary scene from EVA, trust me. 


	19. Dimensional Warfare 19: Wake Up Zelda

Dimensional Warfare : Wake Up Zelda  
  
by: Trio and Elf  
  
rated: PG  
  
finished: 2001  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We are only using the characters to devise out own special tale of lore. So don't sue us, we're both poor.  
  
C and C: To send the authors comments you can e-mail us at LetheNanashi@cs.com and Slaybrat@aye.net Trio's email is the first, Elf's is the second.  
  
Author Site: Koujo's Shinku Tengoku  
  
crimson_koujo.tripod.com/heaven.html  
  
Author Notes: I bet you are all wondering what in god's name is going on in Hyrule. right? Well here is your answer! ^_^ In this chapter we take a trip through dimensions to the home of Link, HYRULE! WAI! This chapter is free of sex, adult language, and violence.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Flash Back  
  
A day had passed since Malon had finally woken up. Link and Malon had become inseparable. Together they visited the infirmary to check on the their friends every few hours. Link was too afraid of Malon falling ill again to leave her side. He wanted to be with her to make up for all the lost time. Link and Malon entered the infirmary to see if Rei was there, she wasn't. None of the others had waken, yet. Link walked up to the mechanical door and typed in the code Rei had given him.  
  
The door slide open and together Link and Malon entered. Malon had just unleashed her hand from Link's grasp when she gasped. Link raced to her, "Malon! Are you all right?" He cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his baby blue eyes.  
  
Malon grinned at Link's apparent love then said, "I'm fine Link. Really. But look Princess Zelda is warm, just like I was before I woke."  
  
Link bent over his liege and put a hand on her forehead, sure enough Zelda felt just like Malon had before she woke. He grinned at his love. Malon was just about to kiss her love when Zelda stirred. Together they lifted Zelda into a sitting position, once up Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.  
  
Zelda mumbled, "Oh, Link." In Zelda's state of half way between sleep and half awake she brought Link's lips to hers and kissed him, passionately.  
  
Malon screamed a jungle cry and flung Link from Zelda, then slapped the princess. Zelda's eyes shot open and she glared at Malon. Malon's breath caught in her throat and she immediately bent her head and said quickly, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I was blinded by jealousy."  
  
Zelda liked seeing Malon bow before her, she looked at Link who looked confused. She knew that if she punished Malon to the full state of the Hylian Law he would never forgive her. Hylian Law states that if a peasant touches any of the Royal House in an unwanted manor that person was to be put to death. Zelda sighed, she wanted to put Malon to death so she could have Link. But she also knew that Link had deep feelings for Malon. Zelda looked back at Malon, "Don't worry Malon. All is forgiven."  
  
After Zelda woke the other woke up soon after. Navi and Epona were the last to finally wake.  
  
Navi fluttered over to Link and flew around him saying, "I'm so happy to finally be awake! I had such horrible dreams!"  
  
Zelda eyes closed as she wondered how Hyrule was doing without her. She was the last of the Royal Line...  
  
*****  
  
Hyrule  
  
"Blast you Kaepora Gaebora! We know that you know where Princess Zelda and the Hero Of Time are!" the small man was loyal to Zelda's family but was short with the old owl. Kaepora Gaebora had agreed to meet the man outside the Market Place.  
  
Kaepora Gaebora was an old owl that helped Link find his way 12 years ago. The owl stated, "Shiko, I don't know where they are. But I know that they will return."  
  
Shiko was furious, "I think you don't want to tell me because you want the Throne of Hyrule!"  
  
"That's absurd! The Princess will be back before her crowning as queen! And if she's not then I will take the throne, but if she is late and happens to return I'd give her back her throne! No questions asked!"  
  
Kaepora began to flap his wings to fly away when Shiko responded with, "Kaepora, I apologize. It's just that Hyrule can't do without the Princess and Hero. We need them."  
  
Kaepora landed again and said, "Hyrule needs them? Yes, that is true. And without them Hyrule is in chaos." The mighty owl then thought, Link, Zelda; you must return to us soon. Hyrule needs you.  
  
*****  
  
Hyrule  
  
With Princess Ruto, King Darunia, and Princess Zelda gone their respective kingdoms have had to appoint new temporary rulers to lead in their stead. King Zora had come out of retirement to take his daughter's place. Ruto had been crowned ruler of the Zora's Domain shortly after Link saved Hyrule and banished Ganon to the Evil Realm. With Darunia gone his son, Link, named after the mighty Hero Of Time, took control but with Zelda's absence all of Hyrule was in chaos. Because these three Royal Kingdoms were in danger they all met at Hyrule Castle to discuss the problem.  
  
"King Zora, Prince Link, welcome!" Kaepora Gaebora greeted his quests. Kaepora had been running Hyrule in Zelda's place but wanted someone else to rule.  
  
"O'wise and mighty Kaepora why have you sent for us?" the young Goron prince asked.  
  
"As you both know the Sages, Zelda, and the Hero Of Time have all mysteriously disappeared. Hyrule needs someone to take the Throne of Hyrule until Zelda is returned to us," the old owl stated.  
  
King Zora questioned, "Who so you have in mind?"  
  
The old owl thought for a moment then said in a strong voice, "I think Prince Link would be a good choice. Zora you're an experienced ruler and as such you'll be able to rule over your domain as well as Goron City with ease. Prince Link isn't as experienced so couldn't rule his own kingdom and Hyrule at the same time so you will run the Goron Kingdom. Any objections?" Kaepora added when no on answered, "But remember Link, your rule over Hyrule will not be permanent. Once Zelda returns you will step down and return to Goron City."  
  
"Kaepora Gaebora why don't you rule Hyrule?" King Zora asked.  
  
"Because Zora, I love and respect Princess Zelda and the Hero Of Time too much to rule," the wise old owl answered.  
  
King Zora thought about his friend's answer then said, "What are we to do if Zelda, the Hero, and the Sages do not return?"  
  
Prince Link yelled, "They will return! My father will return!" The young Goron ran out of the room, away from the elder men.  
  
The two elders did not go after their young heir, instead they remained to discuss the question that upset the Goron prince."Zora, if we do loose Zelda, like we did her mother and twin brother, well then Hyrule's Royal Family will change."  
  
"Well, damn Kaepora you're the family's successor!" the Zora king declared.  
  
"But I cannot be king, Zora. I ... will not be king. Not I," Kaepora down cast his eyes.  
  
The Zora king sighed and said, "We should call a meeting of Hyrule's representatives. We need to discuss this matter, for the safety of Hyrule." Zora paced the room.  
  
Kaepora nodded, "I agree, Zora. I agree."  
  
Meeting tomorrow?" Kind Zora asked vaguely.  
  
Kaepora flew to a chair and said in return, "That should be plenty of time to message the representatives and have them come to the castle. It wouldn't be hard since you are Prince Link are the representatives of the Zoras and Gorons. And I am the representative of the Hylians."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Gerudo Fortress  
  
The messenger sat upon a steed of white. Almost all the horses owned by the Royal Family were white. The messenger rode up a wooden slab over a waterfall then crossed the bridge. He rose past the Carpenter's Tent and straight into the heart of the Gerudo Valley, Gerudo Fortress! There were no trees, only sand. The messenger rose up to the first guard he saw, she was dressed in purple with a purple mask covering her lower face. She held a spear. He asked the guard where he could find Shiuu and the guard pointed. The messenger followed her finger. Shiuu was practicing her skills at the horse archery course set behind the fortress.  
  
The messenger rose up the course and waited for Shiuu to be finished. Once she had completed her practice her attendant helped her dismount. The attendant told her of the visitor. Shiuu was wearing green pants and a plaid tube top. She had pink red hair like all Gerudo's did.  
  
Shiuu approached the messenger, "You are from the castle, aren't you? What business do you have here?"  
  
"I was given permission to come to Gerudo Valley by Kaepora Gaebora. He is having a meeting of Hyrule's representative tomorrow. Shiuu, Gerudo Representative, are to go the the castle tomorrow."  
  
Shiuu nodded and the messenger left the valley.  
  
*****  
  
Kakariko Village  
  
The next representative was Sheik, the last of the Sheikahs except for Impa. Sheik lived in Kakariko Village, a small village located next to castle. The messenger rode his horse to the gates of the village then dismounted, horses were not allowed inside village walls. He walked in the small village, past one house on the right side of the house were stairs, he walked up the stairs then turned left and up another set of stairs. The house in front of him was where Sheik lived. He knocked and waited.  
  
A young man with blonde hair opened the door. He wore a blue body suit. With the Eye of Truth in red on his chest. "Yes," he asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"Sheik of the Sheikahs?" the messenger asked.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Kaepora Gaebora has set a meeting of Hyrule's Representatives tomorrow, you are to attend Representative of the Sheikahs," the messenger waited for Sheik to agree then left.  
  
Sheik had helped Link in the past to banish the evils of Ganon. It was thought that Zelda posed as Sheikah so not to get caught by Ganon but in truth Zelda hid in Sheik's hut in the depths of the Lost Woods until it was time for her to meet Link again.  
  
*****  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
The messenger's next stop was the forest. Again he couldn't ride his horse into the forest, he has to walk. He didn't have to walk far because the Forest's representative's house was the first house on the left. And the only house on the left. He knocked then entered.  
  
Mido sat atop a tree stomp, "You are from the Hyrule castle, are you not? You are welcome here."  
  
"I thank you, Mido. I have news from Kaepora Gaebora..." the messenger was cur short.  
  
"What does that old coot want know?" Mido pouted.  
  
The messenger waited then tried again, "Gaebora has called a meeting of Hyrule's Representatives tomorrow. You must attend. That is all, thank you for your time." He didn't wait for Mido to reply as he left to go to his last stop before returning to the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
  
  
It was nearly night by the time the messenger rode up to Lon Lon Ranch. This was an easy stop. The messenger rode right up to the house's door and dismounted. He walked right in and ws surprised to see Talon, Malon's father, asleep amongst a bunch of Cuccos (chickens). As he approached Talon he accidentally stepped on a Cucco's tail causing the bird to scream out in pain. The noise woke the sleeping Talon. "What? What?" the old man screamed out.  
  
"I am sorry, sir. I come from the castle you are to go to the castle tomorrow for a meeting of the representatives," the messenger waited for Talon to express understanding then left and rose back to the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Present  
  
Serena was surprised to see Duo Maxwell and Hotaru, holding hands no less, burst into the room where the Scouts were gathered with the Keeper. Duo looked the Keeper over and blinked, then back at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru steadied her head and said, "We have to save Athene now."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. He gave a lopsided smile as he said, "And we've got some bad news."  
  
The Keeper looked at the pair then rose from his seat. He slowly approached the couple, Duo watched the Keeper with questioning eyes. As the Keeper approached he bent down onto one knee and bowed his head. He said, "I am honored to be in the presence of the God of Death. I never thought that I, a simple keeper, would ever have the chance to meet a god as great as you."  
  
Duo grinned, What an ego booster. Duo waited for the Keeper to rise but he didn't.  
  
Hotaru leaned to whisper into Duo's ear, "You have to say something to him. Tell him it is you who are honored. The Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber is a prized position."  
  
Looking lost Duo tried to appease the Keeper, "Keeper you are wise to recognize my power, but it is I who am honored. To meet a man as glorious as yourself is a rare treat." Duo grinned, he thought he did well. But the Keeper didn't rise.  
  
Serena walked up to Duo and Hotaru then turned to the Keeper and said, "Wise Keeper, you may rise. You do not need to kneel in his presence."  
  
The Keeper looked up into the face of the future Neo Queen Serenity and replied, "I thank you, My Queen." He then stood up.  
  
"Keeper, just call me Serena."  
  
"I could never do that, Your Highness," the Keeper bowed low to his queen.  
  
Hotaru moved forward and extended her hand towards the Keeper. "I am Hotaru. Princess Athene has told me all about you and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. You should know that she misses you terribly." Hotaru smiled.  
  
The Keeper smiled in return and shook Hotaru's hand.  
  
"This is great and all, but you said that we needed to save Athene now. Why?" Rei had lost her patience. She wanted to know why now and what the bad news was.  
  
Hotaru looked to Amara and Michelle then said, "Duo and I had a visitor. Someone that died."  
  
"Hotaru, wait," Duo asked. Then added, "We should get all the guys here too."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I'll go get them," this came from Lita.  
  
"And I'll round up Link's group," Mina aided.  
  
*****  
  
Ruto was laughing at Nabooru who had just tripped and fallen into the pond. She was soaked from head to toe. Nabooru picked up a lily pad and threw it at Ruto. The lily pad fit perfectly in Ruto's mouth. All the Sages and the others burst out laughing. Ruto grabbed at the pad then was getting ready to throw it back at Nabooru when a cheery blonde came into view.  
  
Mina waved as she rounded the corner and ran up the group. Link turned to see what had Ruto's attention, he stood when he recognized the girl running towards him. That's Madam Mina, what's she want in such a hurry? Link took a few steps forward. His movements got the attention of the whole group. They all looked at Link then at what he was looking at.  
  
The group followed suit, they all stood to welcome and greet the newcomer. Mina stopped a few paces in front of Link. She bent over and breathed heavily, trying to regain her lost breathe. When she could finally breath right she spat out, "Link, I need you and your people to come with me. There's been some new developments." As Mina spoke she couldn't help but think, Damn could this guy get any cuter? I think not. Link was wearing blue jeans and a stunning black shirt.  
  
Malon understood the look Mina gave Link and didn't like it. She stepped up to stand beside her lover and to show Mina that if she kept looking at the Hero that way she was going to get in trouble with her. Mina was surprised to see Malon challenge her, it made her look Malon up and down. Mina realized that Malon didn't have the same innocent look in her black skirt and red blouse as she did in her maid robes.  
  
Mina then took the time to look at each of the members of this tightly knit group; Zelda still looked regal in her short blue shorts and pink t-shirt, Saria had turned in her green jumper for a white jumper and light blue shirt, it sort of shocked Mina to note that Darunia was still unclothed but she didn't think much of it. She continued her analysis; Ruto was wearing a stunning purple dress, Rauru was clothed in black pants and a large beige shirt, Impa had donned Heero's black spandex and a tight purple t-shirt, and last was a soaked Nabooru in a pink dress.  
  
Mina wondered what happened to the Sage of Spirit. "Hey Nabooru, right?"  
  
"What would you like?" was Nabooru's response.  
  
"Ummm... I just want to know what happened? Why are you all wet?" Mina raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nabooru looked a Ruto with hateful eyes.  
  
"I guess you don't have to answer that... but uh... you're needed like I said there have been some new developments," Mina waited for Link to tell the group to follow her.  
  
Link sensed what Mina wanted and spoke to his fellow Hylians and other Hyrule races, "Well you heard her guys, we have to follow her." Mina smiled and led the group to her friends.  
  
*****  
  
Lita checked every room in the palace trying to find Trowa. She thought that if she could find Trowa she could find the rest of the pilots. She was just about to give up when it hit her, the kitchen! Lita ran from Trowa's bedroom through the halls straight into the kitchen. She paused at the kitchen door to try and get her breathing back to normal.  
  
Once under control she gently pushed the door open. Sure enough their was Trowa with a worried Quatre. Lita wasn't noticed so she decided to wait and see what they were talking about.  
  
"Quatre, why did you allow yourself to fall in love with Athene when you know she'll leave?" Trowa asked with down cast eyes.  
  
Quatre smiled and replied, "Well, love doesn't know any boundaries. Why do you ask Trowa?" Quatre had an honest sincerity in his voice.  
  
Trowa didn't look up as he answered, "I... well... uh... I..." Trowa sighed, "Quatre," he said as he looked into Quatre's aqua gaze, "I think I love Lita Kino." There I said it. I love Lita. God how could I have let this happen? he thought.  
  
Quatre was utterly surprised. His surprise was written all over his face. He was about to answer when he saw the object of Trowa's affections hiding behind the oven. Quatre smiled then said, "Trowa, you need to tell Lita. I know that they'll leave once they get Athene back. But you need to allow your affections to grow. To let them love even if you don't want to fall in love."  
  
Lita took this moment to back out of the room and come in again louder so that Trowa would notice her. Quatre couldn't help but smile and giggle at Lita's second entrance. "Trowa, Quatre you're needed. There's been some new developments and we're getting ready to stage an attack on the Destiny Goddesses. Duo is already there. We need to find Wufei and Heero."  
  
Trowa slowly turned to look at Lita, God she gets prettier every time I see her.  
  
*****  
  
Once all the groups were gathered into the one room, Duo stood up and said so everyone could hear, "We have a problem. Those damn Destiny Goddesses have taken over Jen's dead body. They have turned her corpse against us and they upgraded it too. She's faster and more powerful."  
  
Heero looked around the room. He wondered why Link's people woke up. But he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"What do you mean exactly? Are you saying we have to fight Jennifer? That she's our enemy?" this came from gentle Quatre.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre with sad eyes and said, "I'm afraid so Q-man."  
  
"There's more bad news. Jennifer or rather LetheUmbra told us that Athene is in dire need of our help. She said that she's in pain. I think it's save to say that Nara and Lilith have tortured our friend, badly," Hotaru looked at Serena who had broke down into tears at the mention of torture.  
  
Darien sat next to the future queen and tried to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
The Keeper stood and walked over the weeping Serena then kneeled and bowed his head, "Your Highness, you shouldn't cry for Princess Athene, she is strong and can with stand much torture. She is strong. And at this time you should try and mirror her strength by not weeping but by standing and declaring war. Only you can save her. She needs you now, Your Highness. Go to her!"  
  
Serena stopped crying and looked at the respectful old man, "Thank you, Keeper." She stood with a determined look in her eyes, "He's right, we need to make a plan and act upon it! It's time we saved our lost friend!"  
  
All the Scouts cheered and Quatre smiled and the determination she brought the hearts of her fellow warriors.  
  
"How do you plan on getting to them?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's my job," this came from the old Keeper.  
  
Trowa asked, "How do you plan on doing it?"  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber and as such I can travel through time and dimensions with ease. Well not as much ease as when I was young but I can do it."  
  
*****  
  
It was black. Two children sat at a mirror, with Nara brushing her sister's ebony hair. It was a wonder how they could see in the darkness, but these were children of darkness. Evil children, they know the darkness like no one else. Lilith sat looking in the mirror, the mirror showed an image of the Keeper sitting amongst the Scouts and Gundam Pilots. In a fit of rage she grabbed the hair brush and through it into the mirror, shattering it.  
  
Nara backed away and said softly, "Lilly, you need to calm down. It will be all right. The Keeper is old, he barely made the trip to this dimension."  
  
"You don't understand Nara! With the Keeper here he'll feed Lady Athene more magic, and she can escape!"Lilith raged.  
  
Nara blinked then said, "But she doesn't know. She doesn't know the Keeper is here. She can't escape if she doesn't know."  
  
"We have to kill her now." 


	20. Dimensional Warfare 20: Vanishing Wisdom

**Dimensional Warfare** : Vanishing Wisdom

by: Trio

rated: PG-13

finished: 2002

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I am only using the characters to devise my own special tale of lore. So don't sue me I'm poor.

  


C and C: To send me comments you can e-mail me at itsumokodoku@cs.com or kuraiko@hotmail.com 

Author Site: Stupidity: Should Be Painful

http://www.stupidity.dot.nu

  


Author Notes: Well Chapter 18 was the last chapter to be written by Elf. As of sometime last year I took over all writing obligations. Elf you were a wonderful partner, I'm sorry you couldn't stick around for the ending of my fic. Chapter 19 was in August 2001, so it's been eight/nine months. I guess I should do a recap: 

  


Last Time: Chapter 19 - Wake Up Zelda: The Zelda group is awake, Jennifer is dead and was reintroduced as LetheUmbra, Athene is in the hands of Nara and Lilith, two destiny goddesses, Hotaru and Duo are a couple, the Keeper of the Chamber Of Slumber is in this dimension. Lilith has called the death of Athene forth, and that is where I left off last time...

  


Author Notes 2:This chapter contains the following: graphic torture, there isn't any swearing (surprise, surprise ^_^''') and since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, this chapter is short of short. Gomen, but it's for your own good. And mine too. Now I can try and plot out the end of this series. Yes, the end is near. Just a few more chapters and it's over. So stay with me a little longer, guys.

  


  


_Chapter Twenty_

  


_"We have to kill her now." _ Nara and Lilith walked hand-in-hand to Destiny's Fate, the room in which Lady Athene had been held for nearly five days. Although the number of days seemed small, the pain gained from that time was great. The girls' eyes flashed red and emitted an invisible force that opened the doors to the room holding the near-dead prisoner. Athene was covered in her own blood and natural wastes. The girls smiled at this cruel sight. They loved their work, but sadly they had to end this game... and start another.

  


"Lady Athene..." Nara coaxed. Athene's eyes slowly opened. "Guess what, you get to be released now." Athene's brow furrowed, she gulped hard on her dry throat. Lilith stepped up holding a long devilish blade, it's steal already stained red from previous tortures. Lilith grinned and plunged the blade into her captive. Athene's screams filled the void.

  


*****

  


Rei woke with a start, breathing hard and sweat rolling down her forehead. The Scouts had decided to all sleep in one room for protection. Rei surveyed the room; Serena and Darien slept together on the couch, Hotaru, Amara and Michelle had the only bed in the room, while the other Scouts were randomly sleeping around the room. But one girl wasn't asleep, she was awake and peering out into the vastness of the night. Rei got up and walked over to the window to see who it was. The hair was long, and from the moonlight looked blondish. "Min.." the name of her friend caught in her throat when she realized that it wasn't Mina. It was Athene. Rei's sound had caused the girl to turn her head and Rei could see her face clearly... Athene Tomodachi. Athene's eyes were sad and dull. Her hair was in a ponytail and looked so unlike the Athene Rei knew. Athene's hair always looked beautiful and full of life, but not now... not this time. 

  


The eyes of this Athene bore holes into Rei's leaving the Princess of Mars speechless. "Mars, tell the others good bye for me, will you?"

  


"What do you mean?" Rei was curious. Was this really Athene or a vision. Or some trick.

  


"I didn't make it Rei," Athene stood and Rei gasped. She could see straight through her! Athene was a ghost! Athene hugged Rei and kissed her on the forehead, "Good bye, Rei." 

  


Rei blinked, "She's gone..."

  


"Who is?" a small voice asked behind her. 

  


Rei turned and saw Serena standing there. "Athene. Athene is gone."

  


*****

  


By dawn all of the Scouts were awake and ready to teleport to the destiny goddesses' lair. They had all been breifed about the supposed visit from Athene, it had been voted that it was a trick. A game in order to keep them from going to there friend. The Keeper stood in front of the Scouts, the Gundam Pilots and people from Hyrule too had gathered. This was the beginning of the fight. The fight that would hopefully end their suffering and take them all home. "My friends, this will not be easy. Once the fighting starts it will not end until the enemy is defeated..." the Keeper was cut short by the sound of sirens. 

  


The pilots ran off toward the hangers to get their gundams and fight off the oncoming threat. "Serena, " Quatre's small voice asked before he joined his friends.

  


"Yes, Quatre."

  


He dropped his gaze, "Please, do your best to bring her back. Once you do, I'm sure you will be able to go home. I know that..."

  


"Quatre, don't worry. She's all right." Serena smiled reassuring the boy. Quatre smiled weakly and ran off to aide his friends in combat. "All right, lets do it guys!"

  


One-by-one the girls screamed out to their planets, the Keeper used his power to insure that their powers didn't fade. He was their focus, their security. Once all were in the sailor form, they called out together, "Sailor Teleport!"

  


Sailor Moon added, "Take us to Sailor Wisdom! In the name of the Moon!" They all disappeared, leaving Link and his friends alone with the rising sun.

  


"Good luck, my friends," Link breathed.

  


"Do you think they will be all right?" Malon asked as she entwined her arm with her love's. Link didn't answer, he kissed Malon on her forehead, causing Zelda to twist with jealousy from her position behind them. Zelda felt like screaming at Malon or Link at this point, but Impa, her childhood guardian put a hand on her should and shook her head not to. Zelda sighed heavily and complied.

  


"May the Sages be with them," Link gave his blessing to his comrades about to go into battle for a lost friend.

  


*****

Destiny's Fate

  


A dark blackness stretched out in front of them. They had used their powers to bring themselves to this place, but where were they? They stood in a huddled group, afraid that if they scattered they'd be lost in this darkness. They couldn't see past their noses, let alone where they had come. "Guys, sound off," Sailor Moon commanded.

  


"Mars here."

  


"Mercury here."

  


"Jupiter here."

  


"Venus here."

  


"Uranus and Neptune here."

  


"Saturn here."

  


"I'm right here too, Serena."

  


"I'm here, Your Highness."

  


All of them were accounted for. No one was lost. Unless you counted them all lost, seeing as none of them knew where they were. None knew if their teleporting had brought them to their friend, or if they didn't make it. Maybe they were lost. Maybe they teleported themselves to the wrong destiny goddesses. But they should've come to the right place, Sailor Moon had said to take them to Sailor Wisdom. How many Sailor Wisdom's are there?

  


"I'm going to see if I can get some light in here," Mars concentrated on her fire and in a few moments a small flame ignited on her finger tips. She held on to the power and the flame grew slightly, giving light to this darkness. Her flame was doing battle with the night for the right to exist. For the right to give the power of sight to it's master and her friends.

  


"Make it bigger Rei," asked Mercury. "I think I see something up there," she pointed in front of them, "but I can't see it clearly. Expand your flame a bit."

  


Mars did as asked. The flame was now the size of her head. She couldn't control it with her finger tip anymore, she had to use her palm. And with her palm laid flat in front of her, the flame ate the air around it and grew bigger. "Can you see it now, Mercury?"

  


"Hai. It's a cross. A huge metal cross."

  


"A cross?" asked Neptune. "What in the hell is a cross doing in a dark place like this? What the hell is going on around here!?!?!?" Neptune was feeling the pressure they all were feeling. They had the pressure of a human life on their shoulders, but not just any human life, a friend's life. A dear friend's life. A comrade. A friend. A lover. A wife. A mother. All these things Athene is or will be. All these things must be saved from the evils of this room and the evils that created it. The destiny goddesses. The enemy.

  


A small giggle, bearly above the sound of a mouse, broke the silence after Neptune's words. "Would you like to see?" 

  


The Scouts were instantly blinded as the room filled with light. The cross Mercury had seen was indeed metal. But in places it was dripping red... blood. There was a pool at the base of the cross, a pool of crimson blood. A body hung from this cross. A woman's body. Her head hung down so her chin was against her chest, her honey blonde hair was braided and hanging about her breasts. The Scouts couldn't see the woman's face from where they were, but that didn't matter. They didn't need to see it to know who it was. They already knew. They recognized the hair, the body's frame, and the clothes, or least what was left of the clothes now soaked with blood.

  


Her hands and feet had been nailed to the metal cross with metal pegs, like Jesus in the Bible. Athene had been there so long that the flesh around the pegs had begun to puss with bacteria and infection. The skin had turned a greenish color, blood no longer flowed from these wounds, only greenish puss oozed from between the torn flesh and the metal pegs.

  


Her torso was ragged. Slices and gaps littered her once beautiful body. I suppose that to some such a sight would be concerned beautiful, as it was by the two girl's who had done it. But to most such a sight would disgust them, turning their stomachs. Feeling the contents of their stomachs try to reverse the process and exit the way they entered. The many wounds of their friend still leaked blood. There was one wound that had blood flowing very radiply, it must've been recent. The others just oozed the red liquid slowly.

  


Athene's legs weren't just covered with blood, but also with urine and her own fessess(sp). The scent of all this soon reached the Scout's noses and they again felt their stomachs turn. A few of them emptied their stomachs. Serena was crying, her eyes and mouth wide, she looked as if she were screaming, but not a sound left her lips. She was stunned, paralyzed by the sight in front of her.

  


"Athene!" Saturn couldn't take it anymore. She had to know, was Athene alive? She called out to her friend. But no answer came. "Athene!" She called again, but again not a sound followed. In a whisper she said, "Athene? Please..."

  


A loud roar of a laugh got the attention of the Scouts, a young girl with black hair appeared sitting on the the cross above Athene's right arm. She swung her legs and laughed. She looked down at Athene with golden eyes, "Lady Wisdom, your friends have come. Isn't it a shame they are too late?" The girl laughed again. "Well, well, well... good morning, Scouts. Keeper, it is good to see you here. I am Lilith. Don't you absolutely love our work?" A sinister grin parted the young girl's lips as her eyes turned purple.

  


"Our?"

  


"Hai. Our." On the left side of the cross another girl with white hair appeared.

  


"I know you! You're the girl that has been running around as Athene! You're the one that killed Jennifer Darkfall!" Venus shouted.

  


Nara smiled, "Yes. And?" She laughed.

  


"You're going to pay for what you've done," Serena screamed, tears still falling.

  


Nara smiled, then grabbed at the hair at the base of Athene's neck. She slowly pulled Athene's head back so that her friends could see her face. "Look at her. She's dead. You've come here for no reason, but now that you are here you can play with us."

  


Athene's face had blood spatters across her soft delicate skin. Her eyes were wide open, and indeed looked to be dead. There was a trail of blood coming from the corner of Athene's mouth too. "Annie..." Serena begged. "Annie, please speak to us."

  


"Didn't you hear Nara! She's dead! We killed her not five minutes ago!" Lilly screamed in frustration.

  


"No! I don't believe that! Athene isn't a quiter! She doesn't know how to die!" Serena's lips trembled. "Remember Athene, you survived for the last three thousand years because you are a fighter. Your whole world died, but you kept living. You are the prime example of never giving up. Don't give up now Athene. Not now. Your Serene is so close now. You can go home now. You can go home and see Serene, see Rini. Don't you want that? Think of Rini! Athene!"

  


Nara and Lilith watched as Sailor Moon gave her speech, not to them, but to the woman who's life they were trying to steal. "I've had enough of you. Forget all these games, Nara let's play!"


End file.
